Keys of the Fearless
by LookingattheMoon
Summary: When Luc saves an injured hawk and recieves a keyblade in return, he's confused. Even more confused when his world is demolished a few days later. To get back what he had before, he must work with strange people, even some people he may not like to much.
1. A hawk in need

* * *

I thought I might refresh the memories of the fans that haven't played in a while, just to be helpful 

Heartless: equals many different shapes and forms, most common, ant like with yellow eyes and an insignia on it somewhere. They steal the hearts of peoples to stay existent and to please whoever they are serving. They steal a heart of a world to destroy it. They are born from the darkness on their hearts.

Nobodies: They are the bodies left behind by a heartless attack. If strong enough the shell moves on its own and creates its own will. There are certain accounts where nobodies look like people, which they look like the people they were created from. These are special and at one time there was a group of thirteen powerful organization members, who called themselves organization 13. They were looking for the same thing as the heartless. Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts: A powerful system that can even give nobodies like the organization hearts. One heartless believed that it could be purely made of darkness; it was proven to be light. More than two attempts have been made to destroy it.

* * *

Luc Murtaine lived in a peaceful suburb, not very many headline news that interested him not very many exciting things for a fifteen-year-old to do, but at least he still had his friends, until they moved. The sibling duo of Catty and Christion Lacrain. They had been friends since then the day some kids had picked on the fairly weak Luc and sent him back home with a black eye and broken arm. The next day they wanted to beat Luc into a bloody pulp for 'giving them a bad look'. But recently the brother and sister's father had a job offer that he couldn't resist. They had moved a week ago. Luc sighed, blowing a piece of dirty blonde hair out of his face. His blue eyes scanned the dark street. He was headed home after a long detention at school. He had punched a kid for stealing some other kid's lunch money. He groaned up at the yellow moon and marched off home. He trotted faster down the street towards home. He hated the dark.

* * *

When Luc flopped down on his bed he groaned. His parents had yelled him right straight. Rubbing his eyes and kicking his shoes off, he looked at his ceiling. Shadows danced across the ceiling, excited. He stood up, pulling his uniform jacket off and setting it on a chair; he changed in a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. Pulling the covers on his bed back and looked at his window in shock. 

A squawk had brought his attention in the first place to the window, a purplish glowing bird landed on his window sill. Examining it, and remembering what he had ever learned about birds, he judged it was a peregrine hawk. When it had his full attention, it flew into his room and landed on the same chair as his jacket. He yelped and landed on his bed, knocking his head on the shelf next.

"What the?" he rubbed his sore head as the bird looked at him curiously. It lifted his jacket off the chair and practically threw it at him. He pulled the jacket off his face as the bird looked at him with curious appearing amber eyes. The bird blinked and they were yellow. Again and they were violet.

"What are you?" he reached out. Luc had always been enthusiastic about birds, especially hawks. They had amazing flight patterns and even more advanced thought patterns. He never knew they had such strange eyes. The bird hopped off the chair and landed painfully on his arm. It squealed and Luc grimaced. The bird lifted an injured talon and a sharp protruding hook jutted out between its two toes. The bird cocked her head at him.

"You want me to remove that?" he asked it. It made a notion of nodding its head. It grasped it. "Don't hurt me now..." he pulled on the deeply injected hook and it came out stubbornly. He held it up his eyes, but as soon as a ray of his bed light hit it, it disappeared. The bird didn't seem disturbed by this; instead it squealed happily and flew around his room. He ducked as its talons came quite close to his ear. He grabbed its left talon and pulled it down.

"Now, shush, my mum will hear, and we'll both be doomed. It cocked its head and reached down to a string hanging from his neck. "What're you doin'?" It shook its head and a tear dropped from its eye and landed on the tip. A light enveloped it and grew. A heart shaped purple emblem hung from it when the light died down. He picked it up gingerly and examined it. The bird hopped from his bed to the desk and picked up a pen. Pulling a piece of paper aside, he scribbled something down. Luc stared in awe. The bird dropped the pen and looked at him. It hopped to the window, but Luc had got his nerve back and grabbed its talon.

"Hey, wait. Here." He pulled a bracelet out of his pocket. "I don't know why, but I feel like you should have this." tying the bracelet loosely around the birds talon, it admired it and picked the pen back up. It scribbled something down again and hopped to the sill. Waiting to see if he would stop it from leaving, it flew off. Luc looked at the necklace again, but he just stopped and laid his head down on his pillow, falling asleep.

* * *

"Luc! Wake up!" His mother's voice came through the door, rousing him. "You have school!" He sat up, but felt a sharp pang in his hand. Opening the clutched fist, he found a piece of paper and a purple heart emblem on a string in it. The paper read _'Hey thanks for the help, kid! Keep the keychain.' _Below it was:_ 'Thanks for the pretty bracelet.' _Luc rubbed his head. Did a hawk really write him a letter, and leave a charm for him. Or did he just dream that? 

"Luc!" his mother yelled irritated.

"Coming!" he yelled back. He got ready to school, and picked his jacket off the floor. Two dirty talon marks were left in his coat.

* * *

Ravyn looked at her ankle where the boys bracelet that he had given her. She grinned and took a bite out of a candy bar. She looked down at Radiant Garden, her temporary home.

* * *

Yeah, i know it's short, but just testing it out, hope you like, and please review! Give fead back, and I might ask for OC's from people that they think should go in this story. All submitions will be looked over and considered thouroughly. I'll update soon! 


	2. When darkness swarms the heart

Here it is folks. And here's Ravyn to disclaim for me.

Ravyn: Lookingatthemoon owns nothing. Except Luc and me.

Chapter 2

Luc had a very uneventful day at school until he was finally walking home with one of the kids he ate lunch with. He couldn't remember the name at the time. Chad maybe? But Chad was insulting Luc's eyesight and intellegence when he tried to explain that a hawk had wrote him a note the night before.

"You do realize that Sunstroke Ville had no hawks right? And nowhere has _writing_ hawks." he laughed after Luc tried to convince him.

"Yeah, but you don't understand, this hawk was so real-like. And how do you explain the note?" he remarked.

"Your mom spiked the water you had before bed and you got _REALLY_ wasted." he shrugged.

"I hate you. My other friends woule at least _pretend_ to understand." Luc crossed his arms.

"You need better friends." Chad punched him in the arm. "They should have sent you to a mental hospital." they continued to walk home together until Chad had to depart one way, and Luc the other.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Luc asked himself this retorical question. "Well, duh. who would believe a kid who said he saw a glowing hawk?" shaking his head, he continued on home.

* * *

"Ravyn, where did you get that anklet?" a young, not much older than Ravyn herself, girl pointed to her ankle. Her browns eye stared off Ravyn's currently violet ones. Her short black hair fussed with the girls headband on her head. 

"Found it." Ravyn cursed herself for going into town in shorts, especially with Yuffie.

"Ravyn, don't lie to me. You left Radiant garden yesterday, didn't you?" Yuffie struggled to cross her arms with her shopping bags hanging on her elbows.

"Yep. Why didn't you notice?" Ravyn rolled her eyes. Yuffies treated like she was a little girl.

"Where'd you go?" Yuffie kneeled down and figured the beads and charms on the anklet.

"Sunstroke Ville. Small place. Swarming with heartless." Ravyn jutted her ankle out more so Yuffie could continue to look at her gift.

"What?" She yelped? "It's swarming?" she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, won't be long 'til we have more friends." Ravyn grinned.

"Ravyn, it's more than that?" Yuffie scolded.

"I know. I cleared the area around the keyhole of heartless. I was going to warn you guys subtle-like. " she shrugged.

"If you're snooping helps. I DON'T CARE!" Yuffie glared.

"Sheesh." Ravyn cowered. She trotted down the street away from the seething Yuffie.

* * *

"Mom, I'm doing my best." Luc groaned. As part of his parents punishment for him not doing what he was supposed to around the house, his mom gave him one of her "Success" lectures. Luc was about ready to gouch his eye out with a spoon. 

"No, you are not.You have way too many detentions!" She threw a pillow at him.

"Mom , throwing things is considered child abuse." he teased her.

"Luc, i'm am not in the mood for your childish jokes!" she flopped down on the couch. "You need to try better." she mumbled in her hands.

"I told you! I'm trying my hardest!" he shouted.

"Go to your room, now." his dad walked into the room, coming in from work. Clearly frustrated, his father was red faced and and held his briefcase like a weapon. In defeat, Luc marched off. Slamming his door he grabbed a bunch of clothes and shoved them into a backpack. He grabbed the keychain and the note. Opening his window and jumped out. Landing on his feet, he ran off towards the docks. He was going to get away as fast as he could.

* * *

Of, course, being the snitch on her own rendevous, Ravyn was dragged along when a crew was sent to Sunstroke Ville to exterminate the heartless. reaching behind her head, she undid the hoook that held her necklace together. Fingering the soft feather, her eyes danced on the patterns the whisps held. She looked over at the brunette who was driving the gummy ship, then to the blonde who was yelling at him frustrated. 

"Sora, Cid, when will get there?" she complained.

"When we get there!" the older man replied, angered.

"Don't take it out on her!" the short brunette shouted at him.

"Be quiet, shorty!" Cid yelled.

"Whatever." Ravyn shrugged and took out a piece of paper, and a set of colors. She began the wing of her hawk.

* * *

Luc, reached the docks at late night. He was sure his parents had called someone by now. He sighed, leaning over and holding himself up by placing his hands on his knees. He wiped his forehead and looked up to see a hole of dark purple lights swirling with a combination of black. He cursed. Two strange occurences in two nights. He was screwed. He stepped back and tried to run but a vortex appeared with glowing yellow eye pearing out of it. About fifty pairs of them. Luc stopped imediatly. 

"Why me?" he complained.

"Cause you're special." a girls voice came out from behind him. Luc turned and saw a thin girl standing with her right hand on her hips, her long fire red hair going down to her waist. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. In her left hand was a long weapon that looked quite a lot like a giant key.

"Who are you?" he asked frustrated. Another girl and three guys came out from behind a large boat.

"Help." a tall brunette growled.

"Don't mind him, he's a little stuck up." The girl with the short blacked hair giggled.

"Am not." he glared at her.

"Whatever." she smiled.

"Um... I'll be going now." Luc stepped away from the group of probably drunk people.

"No you won't." As soon as he turned around, the giggly girl appeared in a puff of green smoke. He yelped but she pushed him out of the way when a small ant like monster leapt for him. She sliced it with a large ninja star.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Eh, all kinds of things, but one thing is your world's about to be demolished." a short spikey hair brunette placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just so you know one of our names, mine's Sora." his blues eyes narrowed and he joined his companions in destrying the beasts. One person who caught his attention was the red haired girl who was flipping and slicing faster than humanly possible. Luc was more confused tan a normal person should be.

He turned to find a large shadow looming over the group. It pounded the ground and a crack appeared. It began to reach into the hole. He yelped and ran over to the group of warriors who were defending him.

"Guys?" he tried to get there attention. But there were too many grunts and clashes to get there attention. "GUYS!" he yelled. The ninja girl covered her ears,

"What?" they yelled back.

"That!" he pointed to the shadow that was pulling a glowwing form from the depths.

"Crap." The ninja girl growled.

"Time to go." the tall brunette singnalled his companions and they ran for the other side of the ship. The red haired girl grabbed luc's arm and pulled him along.

"Hey! what are you doing?" he yelped.

"Saving your butt, hawk boy." she growled. he still protested. She growled and knocked him on the head. His sight went black.

* * *

Yeah, another day, another chapter. if you read this, please review and recomend if you like it enough. It took six times to get this up because i have plenty of typo problems, so if there are more typos, sorry, but i can't take it down again, i'll kkill myself. 


	3. Sleeping Charms

Here it is again folks. Soryy about the typos last time. Maybe the caffiene will help my spelling. And here's a chorus of turkey dancers to diclaim for me, since my stomach might explode from the turkey intake of Thanksgiving.

Turkeys:singing Lookingatthemoon owns nothing of kingdom hearts. if she did, Axel would still be alive, and Kingdom Hearts itself would be on lockdown.

Chapter 3

"Why do I have to babysit the kid?" Ravyn protested as Leon and Yuffie charged the boy from Sunsrotke Ville to her.

"Because one, you hit him over the head in the first place and turned him into a vegetable. And two, we told you to." Leon grumbled, long since losing his patience with the fussy teenage girl.

"I had to. He wouldn't budge. And 'i told you to' isn't a reason." she smirked back. She knew she wasn't going to win, she just loved to push Leon's buttons.

"Ravyn, if you want to continue to have your pretty long hair, let's leave it at 'we told you to'. Yuffie hastily put in. Sometimes if Yuffie was angry enough she lost it and pulled a bunch of pranks. Ravyn's hint would be Yuffie has always wanted to cut the disater that was Ravyn's red hair.

"But I don't want to take care of him. He's so stubborn!" Ravyn huffed a sigh.

"Sounds just like someone I know, just can't think of her name." Leon glared at her grumpily.

"Whatever." Ravyn turned on her heels and marched off to find her new charge.

"She'll end up hurting herself." Leon shook his head.

"How?" Yuffie looked at him confused.

"Well, either she'll punch a wall or something like that, but she also will never open her heart. She feels like it'll make her vulnerable." Leon crossed hir arms in deep thought. He looked at Yuffie. "How long do you think the boy will last?" She shrugged.

"Depends if he's up to the challenge." She ran he fingers through her short black hair. "He seems a little more tough than we think." she walked off back to the front of the gummi ship to make sure Sora and Cid weren't going to crash into the ground or a meteor. Leon followed suit, wondering if Yuffie was right.

* * *

Ravyn huffed as she stared at the inconcious boy. 

"Now, how am I going to move you from here," she pointed at te boy gingerly where he sat, slumped againest the wall, "to there?" she pointed down the hall to the empty room with her other hand.

"Let me help you with that." another taller girl with a long brown braid going down her back, dressed in a pink dress with bright eyes and gentle smile stepped around the corner.

"Thanks Aerith." Ravyn acknowledged the older girl.

"We'll just drag him." the girl nodded to the boy.

"Can't you just heal him and wake him up?" ravyn asked her confused.

"Not on the ship. Donald would get angry if my magic interfeared with his 'expirements.' " Aerith kneeled next to the boy. "C'mon." Both girls grabbed an amr, wrapping it over their shoulders and wrapped a hand under the other arm. Dragging the blonde was more difficult than it seemed. The boy weighed more than both of the girls. When the reached the door to the empty room, the paused.

"I'll get it." Aerith let go of her arm an dgrabbed the doorknob with her free hand. At the same time the boy shifted his weight and hir free arm whiped around Ravyn, taking both of them to the ground. Ravyn yelped, the boy grunted when she tried to wiggle free and wrapped both his arms around her like a pillow. Aerith giggled.

"Get him off me!" Ravyn tried to pry his fingers free and push the overly cuddly boy of her chest. Aerith tried to help the blushing girl free.

"Well if this isn't amusing, then i don't know what is." a deeper male's voice came from behind Aerith. she moved to reveal a tall spikey blonde haired in all black to his fingerless gloves and rugged boots. Hir blue eye were full of amusement.

"Cloud, you continue to just stand there and laugh, i'm going to gouch your eyes out at dinner." the girl threatened.

"As far as I'm concerned, if you can't get him off of you by dinner you won't be there to gouch anything, will you?" he crossed his arms and glared at her. Aerith put a hand on his shoulder and he sighed.

"Fine, but no gouching." he grabbed one of the boy's amr and pulled him up. He had no problem with holding to youth's weight up.

"Thank god, i was worried he'd drool on me." Ravyn brushed her back off and pushed the empty room's door open. It turned out it wasn't so empty. Even so, they set him on a discarded couch and found a few chairs for them to lounge on.

"So, Ravyn, how did you know where to find the boy?" Aerith was braid twine and beads together.

"I don't know. We just sort of ended up where he was." the younger shrugged, continually tapping the top of the sleeping boys head to see if he'd wake up.

"Lucky us. And you brought him on the ship why?" Cloud glared at the fifteen-year-old.

"Seemed like the right thing to do. Seeing as he was going to die if i didn't." Ravyn flinched when the boy subconbciously pushed her foot away from his hair.

"Your heart told you to." Aerith looked up from her work.

"I don't know if you would put it that way, but sure. Whatever." Ravyn took a few strands of the boy's hair and started to twist it into a braid.

"Your heart's stronger than you realize." Cloud stood up and looked at her, "That's why heartless are after them." He walked out of the room.

"What's his deal?" Ravyn ran her fingers through the boy's hair. it was soft and fluffy.

"Nothing. He just doesn't like when people take hearts for granted." she held her craft in front of her. She held it out to Ravyn. "Here, take it. It might mean something to you." Aerith stood, dusting off and looking at her. "I'm going to help get dinner cooking." she walked out. Ravyn looked at the bracelet. Heart beads and black and blue beads were twined together. Looking at the largest bead, it was clear and was mealted around a purple shaded hawk. Aerith had the amazing power of images. Ravyn tied to gift around her necka nd looked at the boy again, he had rolled over and a neckalce had fallen out of his shirt. Ravyn, curious as she was, picked it up to look at it. It was the purple heart charm she had given him.

"So you kept it." she smiled and placed it back in his shirt. She stood up and turned around, but the boy grabbed her shirt hem. Fully awake now, he was stronger than he was when he held he down half asleep. Pulling her back down she huffed.

"Who are you?" he had pulled out a swiss army knife and held it to her throat. "I want to know."

"Great, first i save your butt, and then you want to kill me." she smiled and felt the change come over her. she shrunk and grew lighter. her arms morphed into wings and he feet into talons. Her neckalce and anklet stayed linked and around her neck and ankle. She wormed out of his arm and flew to a perch on a crate. She changed back into a teenage girl. He stared at her.

"You're- You're the hawk from tha-that night." he choked out, dropping his knife.

"Yep, and you are the boy who removed that hook. And who kept that charm." she cocked her head and eyed the knife on the floor.

"Of course I kept it." he sat up and pulled it out, rubbing a thumb over the clear surface.

"You haven't shaped it yet." she told him, shaking her head.

"What, it has a shape." he looekd at her confused.

"But, it's not original." she rested her toes and fingertips. "Hold it in your fist and think of a shape that really means something to you. If you can't think of that, think of protection. It'll do the rest." she jumped off the crate and stood behind him. He had closed his eyes and clutched the charm tightly. A light formed between his linked fingers. "Open them." he opened his eyes and looked at his hands.

"I don't know. I didn't feel it change shape." he looked at her stubbornly. She reached over his shoulders and pulled his hands apart. The chain had wrapped around his finger. the charms hung down farther. It was a hawk.

"A hawk? Why a hawk?" He looekd at her.

"It means something to me." he shrugged.

"I'm the hawk, dummy." she glared at him.

"I know." he smiled. She drew back.

"You're a freak." she told him.

"And you're a bird." he replied. "Is there any food in this place?" his stomach grumbled.

"Follow me." she sighed and took him off to the kitchen.

* * *

I guess this is a little longer, but one of the more boring chapters. Please review. Happy Turkey day everybody. typo problems again. 

Looktehmoon


	4. Sugar Rush

Hey More and more people keep looking at this, so i guess i'm happy. I'm trying to put up chapters fast enough that sooner or later i can take a break. Good luck to me! And toeveryone who cheered me up about my typos issure, merci. And here's Yuffie to excitingly disclaim everything.

Yuffie: Lookingatthemoon doesn't own anything! Except for Luc and Ravyn who are two big pains in the butts! Ciao!

Chapter 4

"So, you're a shapeshifter, eh?" The boys sill was pushing Ravyn's buttons and emitting pointless questions. He hadn't even what her name was yet. "Can you turn into a bunch of things, or just a hawk?" He quickened his pace to keep up with her.

"Okay, pretty boy, either you stop asking questions on your own, or I'll sew or super glue, heck i'll melt your mouth shut to stop your babbling!" She threw her hands up in defeat, walking with her hands in her pockets. He didn't seem to flinch at all, keeping up with her easily.

"You never answered my question." he replied calmly. Ravyn glared at him. "So, can you turn into anything but a hawk?" She scowled, sighed then answered him.

"I can turn into other things." she walked down the hall grumpily. He followed obediantly.

"Like what?" he asked. "And can you right now?" he jumped in front of her and walked backwards.

"Um... I don't want to talk to you to the first and no to the second." she walked around him.

"Oh, whats your name?" she glared at him.

"You now ask that question. Heck you asked me where I lived first." she continued to walk away from him.

"I'm asking now." he replied.

"Ravyn." she replied frustrated.

"Your name is Ravyn, but you turn into a hawk, that's amusing." he still walked right next to her, except now backwards. "My name's Luc." he held his hand out, expecting Ravyn to shake it.

"And you are now annoying me to the point where i wan to jump off a cliff." she added to his statement and ignored his gesture to shake hands with her.

"That's great to know. Hey are we anywhere near the kitchen?" he asked, running into someone. There was a yelp and a puff of white powder.

"Ravyn?" Yuffie was now covered in flour. She evidently had been working with Aerith to feed the crew aboard the ship.

"Hi Yuffie. My, you look flour-y today." Ravyn laughed. "Hey, how long is it until dinner?" she asked casually.

"If the kid's hungry, get him something from the cupboard." The black haired girl sighed.

"Thank you!" she smiled and skipped into the kitchen. Luc didn't follow as quickly.

"Is that the same person I was just talking to?" he asked no one in particular.

"Probably, she had a lot of sugar earlier. That gives her mood swings." Yuffie wiped a pile of dust off her black shirt. "My name's Yuffie. I'm a female ninja. The best in the world." she grinned. "You'll get used to Ravyn. She's stubborn."

"Luc? Where are you? I have your food you stupid boy!" Ravyn called from the next room. Luc groaned. Yuffie giggled.

"Great." he walked slowly into the kitchen to find Ravyn sitting on the ocunter next to a taller, older blonde guy. He was standing in front of the stove stirring a pot of stew.

"Luc! There you are." she hopped off the counter and tossed him a bag of potato chips. The guy turned around. "This is Cid. Gummi Mechanic and great chef." She smiled and Luc looked at her curiously. He never knew she could actually act happy.

"Hey there." The older guy said. "So you're the kid who they brought in from the last world. Hmph. You don't look like much."? he shook his head and turned back to his soup.

"Cid! Be nice!" Ravyn slapped him on the shoulder. He glared at her.

"Fine, excuse me, but I really don't think you amount to much." Then he turned back to his soup. Ravyn sighed.

"He's not very nice." She told Luc.

"I never would have guessed." He replied, munching on his chips.

"Very funny kid." the oldest in the room remarked.

"We should go before he throws the soup at us." Ravyn giggled and ran out of the room. Luc struggled to stand. When he did stand, he threw the bag away and ran after her.

"Hey! don't leave me in there with the maniac!" Luc yelled at her. She was standing farther down the hallway talking to a tall brunette, rubbing her neck nervously.

"Sorry Leon, I wasn't looking where I was going." she smiled lightly.

"I noticed." The brunette replied dryly, then noticing Luc he nodded in his direction. "Good to see you're awake. My name's Leon." Yuffie walked past.

"His real name is Squall." she stated boredly. "He just doesn't like that name very much."

"What kind of parent names their kid 'Squall' in the first place?" he crossed his arms angrily at the girl ninja.

"Yours." she looked at him with large brown eyes.

"Eh, very funny." he shook his head tiredly. "By the way, Sora wanted to see you, Ravyn." the redhead nodded.

"C'mon Luc." she pulled his arm toward the end of the hall. A green automatic door opened and they stepped into the front of the ship. There were a number of seats and large windows. The short brunette that Luc had met the night before was sitting at what seemed to be a driver's seat.

"Hey Sora." Ravyn flopped down in a seat next to the boy. Luc sat in a seat nearby.

"There you are Ravyn. Hey I need to work the artillery while I drive. Ther've a number of heartless sightings on the gummi highway." He never looked away from the front of the ship.

"Okey dokes!' she jumped and headed for a seat in front a remote control looking object. She corssed her legs in the chair and put both hands on the controls. "Luc, get your butt over here."

"Coming." He stood up and Sora looked at him amused.

"What are you looking at Sora? It's not like you're not going to get it for leaving Kairi back in Radiant Garden." Ravyn looked at the spiket haired brunette curiously.

"Oh, yeah." Sora shook his head and turned back to the front to watch where he was going.

"Who's Kairi?" Luc asked Ravyn while she looked out for enemies.

"Sora's girlfriend." She replied. Sora blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my friend!" He defended himself.

"And friends blush about each other when they talk about them." She looked at Sora knowingly.

"Be quiet and watch out." He told her strictly.

"Fine, by the way, you're about to crash into Olympus Collisium." she let go of the controls.

"Crap!" he pulled the steering wheel up.

"Smooth." She commented.

"I said shut it!" He remarked. "I'm glad were almost there." He sighed under his breath. Luc sat watching the two argue and squabble at each other.

"You two need a better hobby." The boy sheepishly said.

"What?" The two both attacked him at once.

"Nothing." Luc was starting to be happy that they were almost there. "Are we there yet?" he asked amused.

"Don't you dare start that." Ravyn scolded him.


	5. Mission Pain

Salut! (hi) So I finally am getting the hang of this. Thank you for your reviews. and if anyone is curious, caffiene will be on Ravyn's menu soon, couldn't resist. Merci! (thank you)

Lookingatthemoon: I own nothing. If I did. Axel would be alive and well, being best friends with everybody guzzling sugar. And gummi ships would be called something cooler.

Chapter 5

"Sora! You freaking crashed the freaking ship into the freaking bailey after we just freaking fixed it six freaking weeks ago!" Leon yelled at the short brunette after they had be a part of a non-death defying ship flip.

"Sorry." the 15-year-old rubbed his head.

"Five." Ravyn called out.

"Five what! Survivors?" Leon was stil on a rage.

"No." she shook her head. "Everybody's just fine.

"Five what then?" he was frustrated with teenagers.

"You said 'freaking five' times. You're really repetative." she looked at him cheerfully.

"What the heck? What happened between the last time I saw you and now?" he scanned the area to comprehend the damage.

" I had some soda." she shrugged.

"And it wasn't decaffienated, was it?" he sighed.

"Nope." she ran around the other side of the ship. humming loudly. Sora looked at the sword weilder.

"At least she only had one. Her birthday was hell." they both shuddered. They are never stocking up on caffiene soda ever again.

"Hey! Who was the smart aleck who crashed into the bailey! We just finished reconstructing this place!" Cid jumped out of the ship, the front of him covered in soup and flour.

"Well, he's the shortest here and had blue eyes. Who the heck do you think, Cid? Sora's been driving the whole time." Yuffie was worse than Cid. Her whole body was covered in flour, sugar. other white baking items, and had little patched of soup dripping of her clothes. Aerith somehow escaped the whole fiasco. She was clean as a whistle. So was Cloud, Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" they all yelled at him and glared at him.

"Blame Ravyn. She wanted to she a flip, so I showed her one." Sora winced as a ninja star came wizzing past his head. He started stepping back then turned to run for it. They all followed. Luc came stumbling out of the ship just as a extremely hyper Ravyn rabit jumping aroung the corner.

" 'Ello Luc! Did you get seriously injured? No? Okay then." She hopped away.

"What the hell is up with her?" he sat down and rubbed the dust out of his eyes. His was surrounded by insane asylum patients.

* * *

After everyone had taken their chance to beat Sora repetatively, they headed back to Merlin's house where Kairi came and found Sora, smacking him with a shoe. 

"Where the heck have you been? Namine has been rambling in our head about what if we never to see you two again? What's your explaination then, huh?" she screamed at him.

"Who's Namine? And what's with the 'you two' ?" Luc rubbed his head for billionith time because something yet again magically came from Ravyn's plam, to the back of his head. Leon glared at the girl and she ran off to torment Yuffie.

"Namine is Kairi's nobody. And She's worried about Roxas, who Sora's nobody. A few months ago they were found in the same aera, so the nobody and the somebody were joined to gether. they share physical forms, but not the same conciousness." he explained. "Evidently Kairi has had a headache all day with Namine whining in her head. I would too, if I didn't already have two people who already annoy me to death." He shot a look at Ravyn and Yuffie who were fighting over one of Aerith's homemade cookies. Cloud walked by and stole it. They tackled him.

"Sora! You- hey who's that?" Kairi finally stopped beating Sora with a shoe and hopped over to Luc. "Leon's who's the guy you picked up on your 'secret mission'?" Ravyn and Yuffie had split the cookie and now were humming the mission impossible theme.

Kairi threw a shoe at them.

"He's caught the attention of maestro over there." he pointed at Ravyn. "His name is Luc."

"Poor you." she turned back from watching the two mischevious girls start to throw pillows at each other. "She's hooked to you." she patted his shoulder. "I'll make sure they spell your name right on your gravestone." she walked over and slapped the girls on the head. They looked at her with big eyes.

"Is she that bad?" Luc looked at Leon.

"No. But don't ever give her caffiene unless you plan on giving someone a headache." he walked over to Cid whp rapidly typing data into his large computer. Luc looked across the room at Ravyn. She was braiding Yuffie's short black hair and Kairi had fallen victim to them and began to style Ravyn's red hair into weird piles on her head. Ravyn looked over at him and their eyes locked. Hers were a bright blue that made Luc shake. He grew weak and passed out.

* * *

Ravyn poked Luc with a straw.

"Told you we should have fed him some sugar. The shock finally got to him. He'll be out for even longer than last time!" Ravyn complained as Yuffie considered her reasoning.

"What happened to him anyway. He just collapsed?" Yuffie asked her.

"I looked up and locked eyes with him. It hought it was a staring contest." she shrugged.

"Ravyn, have you blinked full circle yet?" Ravyn had cycle of colors that she went through.

"Yeah. I'm almost back to the color, why?" Ravyn kept track of her blinks automatically.

"Show me." Yuffie got down to her level and looked into her eyes. They were three colors blended together. There was a deep purple on the ring if the iris, and fading blue that edged into the light gray in the center. Yuffie felt dizzy. "Woah. Cose your eyes." Yuffie stood up and blinked a couple of times.

"What?" Ravyn had turned her eyes an amber brown.

"Your eyes made me dizzy and guilty. Like I murdered your cat guilty." she rubbed her head.

"What are we going to do?" Ravyn looked up again. Her eyes were green.

"We'll talk to Merlin." They dragged Luc onto the couch and went to find the wizard.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter in one day! And for those who leave me reviews, I love them very much. 


	6. Watered Down Fun

Hey. Hope you guys actually like this. I was expecting very few readers, but, hey few is better than none! Enjoy!

Ravyn: She doesn't own anything.

Luc: Except you and me.

Ravyn: Whatever. Lookingatthemoon doesn't own anything _BUT_ Luc and me. Fine. Happy?

Luc: yeah sure.

Leon: Ravyn. You did great. Now just put the can of mountain dew down.

Sora: Everybody duck and cover.

Chapter 6

Ravyn and Yuffie left Luc on the couch and left to go find Merlin.

"Hey, where the heck is he?" Yuffie rubbed his head. Then they looked out the window to see Merlin and Cid surrounded heartless.

"Crap!" Ravyn slammed the door open and ran out to get them free. A shadow dropped from the top of the Bailey. Ravyn stopped short. "Who the hell are you?" she called her keyblade, Hearts Never Die.

"Well, enchchantress, aren't you growing up nicely." the voice was deep and rich, probably a guy.

"Enchantress, I'm just a good little girl." she smirked and lunged forward to slice him. He slid right out of the way.

"Good little girl, huh?" he laughed. "You've never been good." he drew a long sword of crimson metal.

"Who are you?" he swung his sword at her and knocked her againest the wall. He locked weapons with her and pressed her back. Leveling his face with her she could see his eyes. They were pure black.

"Wouldn't you want to knwo who you are?" he disappeared and Rayn fell to her knees.

"I know who I am." she whispered to herself.

"Ravyn!" Yuffie's voice brought her back to the present. Looking to them she sighed they were all cornered by heartless. Ravyn Got to her feet and ran to them and sliced at the heartless and leaned againest the wall.

"What's wrong youngster?" Merlin put a hand on her shoulder and she looked into his face.

"He's back. Back to get me." she sighed. "My, my step brother."

"You never told us you had a brother!" they all exclaimed together.

* * *

Luc opened his eyes to the darkness of night. He stood up and wobbled and fell into the wall. He winced. He found a door and opened it. Light flooded in.

"Eh? Where am I?" he mumbled. He walked towards the end of the hall and almost fell down some stairs.

"Hey! Luc, don't break your neck after you just woke up!" Sora was leaning in a chair and Kairi was glaring at him from across the room.

"Don't make fun of him! He's been asleep so long that I'm suprised he can walk on his own." she threw a throw pillow at him.

"Wait. How long have I been asleep?" Luc was leaing againest the wall, his head pounding.

"About two days and ten hours." Sora brushed it off easily.

"Two days!" Luc exclaimed.

"Hey, I was asleep for a year. Get over it." Sora smiled and threw the pillow back at Kairi.

"Oh, where's Ravyn?" Luc asked rubbing his numb shoulder.

"Uh... in the library. I think." Kairi rubbed her head.

"Thanks." He stepped up the stair, then thought about it. "Where's the library?" he asked embarassed.

"I'll show you." Sora stood up and grinned at Kairi when she shot him a look.

"Thanks, Sora." Luc nervously thanked the boy.

"No problem. It's just good to see you on oyur own two feet." The spikey brunette patted him on the back. They walked down the hallway and took a left. Luc was suprised. Merlin's house was't that big from the outside, but you take a step inside and it was larger than you'd believe. The two boys stopped in front of a large set of doors.

"Here's the library. I gotta go, Kairi has been ready to rip me a new one ever since I got back." Sora sighed and trampled off back to the readhead girl. Luc sighed and looked at the door. Her reached forward and knocked. A smaller door came out of a section of the left door. Luc looked curiouslyat it before stepping into the large room. There were thousands of bookselves lining every single wall and towering over every corner. The room seemed to go on forever. In the middle of it all were Yuffie and Ravyn. Yuffie had her head down on the table they were sitting at and was snoring loudly. A large stack of books probably taller than Luc towered between her and Ravyn. Ravyn was kicked back and reading a large volume of some book.

"Um.. Ravyn?" Luc rubbed his head. Was that stack of read, or were they on the list to be read.

"Huh? Oh, 'ello Luc. Finally woke up I see." She put a long velvet bookmark in her spot and closed the large book. It read _'Mystics and Secrets of Darkness'_ on the cover. She stood up and stretched. She seemed to be wearing some sort of starry pajamas. Her feet were covered in aqua green slippers. Luc held back his laughter.

"What are you wearing?" he laughed out.

"My pajamas. I haven't felt like getting dressed yet." she crossde her arms, glaring at him. "What about you? You haven't changed clothes for three days. You smell, too." she wringgled her nose.

"Do not." he grumbled. He looked at his torn, blood stained, muddy clothes. Not to mention he did smell like dust and smoke. "Okay, maybe I do, but what am I supposed to do about it." He huffed.

"Silly, don't you think we have those kind of solutions?" she put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. Luc glared.

"Oh yeah? Well lead the way, smarty." He crossed his arms and looked at her angrily. He was tired enough, but he wasn't going back to sleep, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with her. She sighed and grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the room, leaving Yuffie to sleep on the table.

"You are so stupid." she mumbled.

"Question. Why were you in the library? I figured you must be really interested in something to take time to find all those books. You will _never_ finish those books, you know." he was trying to hit her intellegence.

"Sorry to break it to you, kid. I already that whole stack of books. I'm a scholar." She looked back at him smirking.

"Already, finished that whole stack?" he choked. He was amazed. She didn't seem like a scholar. She pulled him into a large room, where a man with a long white beard and large pointy blue hat. He was thin enough to pinch your fingers around his knee, but was tougher than expected.

"Hi Merlin." Ravyn stopped pulling me by my arm. Too late. His arm was numb as hell.

"Hello Ravyn, Luc. What bring you to my chambers this late at night?" Merlin looked up from a larger volume of book than what Ravyn ghad been reading.

"Luc needs a clean wardrobe." She glared at the boy. He reeked of smoke. "And a bath." she scrunched ehr nose.

"Ah. I see. Well," he stood up and placved the book face down on the table. "Let's see what i have in stock." Merlin took a wnd from the folds of his robe. Flicking his wrist there was suddenly a large cedar shest. He moved his wand and it sat gently down on the wood floor. It cracked open and all sorts of clothes came out of it, swirling around Luc. They were holding themselves up to him and throwing themselves back into the trunk until a pir of clothes seemed to fit him. They folded up and flopped onto Merlin's desk neatly.

"What in the world?" Luc exclaimed.

"Merlin magic, fresh from the wand." Ravyn was leaning againest the doorframe, looking at himn amused.

"Now, I do believe those will fit. Someone should take you into town sometime later, seeing that there is only one set of clothes that will do." Merlin placed his wand back his a pocket. He looked at Ravyn. "I believe that you said he needed to be cleansed. I'm hoping that traditions are not going to be in order." he frowned when she smirked.

"Why not? He'll need that kind of treatment." She smiled and pulled Luc out the door. The clothes automatically floated right behind them.

"Where are you taking me?" the boy struggle from her grip.

"I'm taking you to get clean, dirt boy." she tap the side of his face. "You smell like gummi ship crash." she smiled and pulled him into the backyard grass area.

* * *

Luc, grumbled and blocked the large spray of water that Ravyn was aiming at him with the watering hose. 

"There." she dropped the hose onto the ground. "That'll do for that part." She picked up a bucket of soapy water and splashed it on him.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" he sputtered between drips of soap and water.

"I'm not done yet!" she scolded him and led him around the house.

"Where are you taking me?" He groaned. She grinned. She stopped in front of the front door and kncked. Leon opened the door. "Drowned rat!" she grinned and pulled him inside. He heard Leon mumble 'poor boy.'

"I hate you." he told her. They stopped in the living room where Kairi and Sora were watching T.V. Kairi was wrapped in sora's arms and Sora had his chin on top of her head. They sperated when the two walked in the room.

"What happened to him." Kairi asked, her cheeks flushed.

"I need Sora to take care of him." Ravyn wrapped an arm over Luc's shoulder.

"Get away from me." he growled. Sora pulled him away before he killed her.

"What happened?" Kairi asked her after Ravyn slouched in a chair across the room, closing her eyes and sighing.

"I did." she told her calmly.

* * *

Lookingatthemoon:I'm starting to think that maybe I might be a little mean to Luc, okay, maybe alot. 

Luc: Really? I mean I couldn't guess until after you drowned me! (pulls out a knife)

Latm: I'm going to run before I lose my good typing fingers. Ciao! (Runs to the safe confines of a locked room with a laptop.)

((Sorry for the delay on the new chpater!!! . ))


	7. Pranks and Pink

I survived Luc's attack upon my fingers. I retaliated by locking him in a mime box. Everybody, point and laugh.

Kairi and Ravyn: Lookingatthemoon owns nothing except Luc in the box and extremly caffinated Ravyn.

Sora: Someone get the sludgehammer, he needs to breathe.

Chapter 7

Kairi stared at the girl across the room from her.

"Why do you hate him?" she asked easily.

"I don't hate him, he's my new playtoy." Ravyn rubbed her fingers together.

"Um... I don't think he appreciates being called a playtoy." Kairi warned her.

"Too bad for him, right?" she looked across smirking.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem all that tame." she told her strictly. Luc was so tense all the time. Esspecially around Ravyn.

"Heh. He's not tame, but he is my little lion." Ravyn ran her fingers through her hair.

"People might get the wrong idea when you tell them he's your pet." Kairi laughed at her.

"And you sitting on Sora's lap isn't a little odd?" she replied.

"I wasn't sitting on his lap!" Kairi burst out, blushing deeply.

"Sure looked like it." Ravyn smiled and kicked her slippers off her feet.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." she threatened.

"Not even Riku?" the shapeshifter asked curiously from her perch. 'He shoudl know every little piece of dirt on you two." Ravyn plotted out loud.

"No! Not Riku. He'll never let it down!" Kairi begged.

"I'd never let what down?" A tall silver haired boy with green eyes stood in the doorway. He looked amused at the two gossiping girl.

"Nothing!" Kair burst out.

"Hi Riku. We're having our good ol' girl time." Ravyn put her hands behind her head casually.

"Okay...where' Sora?" he rubbed his head trying not think girls were insane and they weren't worth his time.

"Upstairs. Careful of the dorwned rat he's taking care of, he bites." Ravyn examined her nails poshly.

"Are we really talknig about a rat?" Riku asked out of curiousity.

"Nope." Kairi replied dully. "Ravyn brought a new toy home." Kairi stared at the girl angrily.

"I feel sorry for the sucker." Riku walked up the stairs to finsd his friend.

"What's he mean by that?" Ravyn fumed.

"I don't know Ravyn. Maybe you should think on it." Kairi sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't break toys, I just play with them." Ravyn giggled and followed her.

"Luc isn't your toy, he's a human being and you should respect him." Kairi berated her.

"I'll try, Kairi." the girl promised.

* * *

"What is that girl problem?" Luc complained as he shivered again for the millionith time since he came up the stairs. 

"Nothing, really. You just likes to pull pranks, and you are a very unsuspecting victim." Sora was staring at the shower's controls to understand how to get hot water.

"Sora, do you need help to understan that?" Luc walked over, holding his arms to keep whatever warmth he had left.

"I think i have it." Sora pressed one red button and the screen read hot water. "There, so you just take a good shower and I'll guard the door from a certain oranged haired prankster." Sora left the room and sighed.

"What's wrong, Sora? Losing your patience?" a familiar voice came from down the hall and Sora grinned.

"Riku, I never lose my patience. I misplace it." He replied.

"Sure. So who's the sucker that Ravyn brought home?" Riku thumbed at the door.

"Some kid from Sunstroke Ville. Found him at the keyhole. We took him on the ship." Sora leaned againest the door. "Ravyn thought he stunk so she drowned him in the backyard." Sora sighed.

"That's what she meant by drowned rat." Riku shook his head and leaned on the wall across the hall from Sora. "I heard Kairi gave you a real good smacking when you got back." Riku grinned. "You're whipped." He laughed under his breath.

"Am not. She's just too determined." Sora crossed his arms and huffed. "And I can't be whipped if we're not dating." Sora added.

"Sora, it's obvious. Ravyn even figured it out." Riku looked at the spikey brunette. "Cut the act." Sora sighed.

"It's really that obvious?" he asked.

"Yep, so stop trying to hide it." Riku told him. "Take care of the lab rat, he might come in handy."

"What do you mean by lab rat?" Luc hand stepped out of the small bathroom. He was fully dressed in black baggy jeans and a shirt with pockets on it. There were belts with pouchs and he was wearing a beaded bracelet of gold and blue.

"So, you're the new victim." Riku greeted. "My name's Riku. a friend of Sora and Kairi." Then Luc looked at him, then at Sora.

"Where is that little monster?" He growled.

"Hold it up." Sora stopped him from taking a coat rack and heading down the stairs to kill Ravyn. "You need to keep calm You can't stoop to her level." he calmed him easily.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Luc pndered out loud.

"You just do something similar." Riku told him. "Like since she soaked oyu with a garden hose, you could push her into a lake."

"Riku! I'm trying to teach him to not be evil!" Sora scolded his friend.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Luc asked him.

"Well, finally you wait long enough for me to tell you." Sora smirked.

* * *

"Kairi?" Ravyn looked at the girl.

"Hm?" She looked up from the bread dough she was kneeding.

"What do you think of Luc? Do you think he's a little different from the others guys, like Leon and crap?" Ravyn took a bite of her cookie.

"What? Like Sora?" Ravyn nodded. "He is similar to him. I guess there is quite a few similarities we haven't took into consideration." Kair plopped the dough into a pan and set on the counter. "What makes you think so?"

"There's just a weird feeling coming through the air in this house. It's been here ever since he's been here." Ravyn rubbed her head and sighed. "I'm not insane, am I?"

"No, I had a sense like that . It went away as soon as I was back home." Kairi washed her hands and dried them. Ravyn stcuk the bread into the oven.

"Well. Was it about Sora?" Ravyn asked.

"Ravyn. Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know, but I want to think about it. I'm going to get ready for the day." Ravyn trooped up the stairs.

* * *

"You think she'll actually flip out?" Luc asked after the three mischevious boys had pulled their little prank.

"Yep. She scream." They hid around the corner from the shapeshifters room. She came up the stairs and paused. Her hands went to her ears and she groaned. Luc looked quizically at the others. They shrugged. She shook her head and then went her room. She opened the door. She screamed and then paused. Then she yelled.

"What the heck! Why is everything pink?" she walked into her room cursing. Luc laughed. He snuck up and around another, closer corner. She was rampaging her room, upset that everthing's color had been changed. he smirked. She through a pillow across the room in anger. Luc laughed and that's when she saw him.

"You! You did this!" she stomped out of her room. The two other boys had abandoned their compainion and wre downstairs, warning everybody.

"Maybe." He taunted. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"You better fix it!" She threatened.

"Or what?" he smiled.

"Or you'll wish you never saved a hawk." She growled. He laughed and grabbed her around the waist and pressed his lips againest hers. She yelped and tried to push him away. When he did pull away his face was bright.

"You wish." he left her in the hallway, blushing.

* * *

Ravyn: What the hell! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Lookingatthemoon: Oh, just making a little OC romance. By the way, if you guys out there are still reading, then I'm still up on excepting OCs out there.

Ravyn: GET BACK HERE!

Lookingatthemoon: Au revior! Au biento!

Luc: lookingatthemoon, just run for your life, Ravyns' about ready to tear you to pieces.

Ravyn: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!


	8. Changes Effects Part One

This chapter I'm going to be nicer to all of my characters. Two of the characters will be upgraded extremely in two different ways.

Yuffie: OMG! Who is it!?!?!?

Lookingatthemoon: You'll find out like everybody else. While you're here, will you mind doing the discalim?

Yuffie: Sure! Lookingatthemoon doesn't own anything except Luc, Ravyn, and I guess (even though it's destroyed) Sunstroke Ville. The rest of us are owned by Square enix, Disney, Walt Disney (what's the difference?) and Pixar.

Chapter 8

Ravyn slumped in hallway where she stood, leaning againest the wall, bilwildered.

"What just happened?" she asked herself anonymously. Yuffie was walking down another corridor, evidently just waking up. She spotted Ravyn and came towards her.

"Ravyn? What's wrong?" she asked, leaning on her knees and trying to let at the girl's face.

"Nothing." Ravyn told her.

"Do you need something?" Yuffies asked her to be sure.

"Yeah. Do you still have those scissors and hair stuff?" Ravyn looked up with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Sure. Why?" Yuffie was confused. Ravyn never used hair die.

"I want prove my intentions." She told the ninja smirking.

* * *

"Where the hell are those two? It's been an hour since anyone's seen Ravyn and who knows what happened to Yuffie." 

"Cid stop complaining. We'll eat as soon as they get down here." Kairi smacked the older man's hand when he reached for a roll.

"They wil never come down here. Let's eat." Luc complained. Then Yuffie came hopping down the stairs.

"Um.. Ravyn says eat without her, she's not hungry." Yuffie pulled out a chair and sat down. Everybody sighed and grabbed food from the plates and bowls. They weren't supprised that she skipped a lot of meals. She ate like a bird, litterally. There was a thud and line of curse words coming from upstairs. Nobody paid any attention to it until Kairi smacked her own forehead.

"Namine shut up! She'll be fine!" Kairi had many argument with the nobody in her head. She was too kind and concerned.

"She do that often?" Luc took a bite out of a roll and winced as another pounding noise came from upstairs.

"Yeah. Namine likes to argue a lot with her." Leon tore a roll in half and spread butter on it. "It started happening not too long ago. It gets kind of confusing when she starts yelling at her brain." Leon shook his head at this. "We all have issues."

"Really. Some people seem just fine." Luc was suprised, there were really normal people here. Sora explained.

"Well, Aerith's been killed before. Cloud has a dark side named Sephiroth who killed her. Yuffie you know can't hold a steady emotion. Cid, well Cid is just messed up somehow. Merlin maybe is normal except he carries a bag that holds all his possesions. Riku was submerged in darkness before. I killed myslef. Kairi hugged a heartless, luckily it was me. Donald's a duck and Goofy's a dog. Not much to explain there." Sora listed the issues. "We all have flaws."

"Yeah. Some more then others." A loud curse word caught everyone's attention and everybody shrugged. Kairi got up, mostly cause Namine was pressuring her to, and because Ravyn was a friend. She headed up the stairs.

"Good luck, Kairi." Sora called after her.

* * *

Ravyn rubbed her head and stared at her now rainbow room. She had tried everything she knew to change it back to normal. She was about ready to rip off a couple of teenage boy heads. 

"Ravyn?" Kairi's voice came from the other side of the door. Ravyn opened it and the first thing she probably noticed was the hat covering all of Ravyn's hair, or what was left of it.

"Yeah?" The capped girl asked.

"Um... we were curious about why there were so many sounds of you falling on the floor." Kairi rubbed her head, embarassed.

"Oh. I'm frustrated. Wanna look at my room, Kairi _and_ Namine?" Ravyn acknowledged the fairly unknown inhabitant of Kairi's head. Kairi began to glow a pale yellow and the form of a girl in a white sundress with blonde hair and blue eyes stood next to her. Namine never could make her self a being again, but she could come out in a transmission like image.

"Hello, Ravyn. What happened to your room." Namine's jaw dropped as she looked around at the rainbow room of disaster.

"Three names. Luc. Sora. and Riku." Ravyn rubbed her head.

"Another question from me, please." Namine suggested.

"Yes, Naimine?" Ravyn rubbed her left eye.

"What happened to your hair that you would need to hide it?" Namine was a particular fan of Ravyn's long hair and it's color. Was she in for a surprise.

"You'll all find out at dinner, Yuffie already knows, though, but don't go asking her. I made her swear." Ravyn looked around her room and mumbled a sentence under her breath and her room glowed and became the same colors it was before.

"Good job, Ravyn. Your magic is developing." Kairi complemented. Namine had gone back to her confines of her somebody's head.

"Thanks. Now, she we all start training for today?" Ravyn skipped down the stairs and Kairi followed close behind.

* * *

Well, other than the fact that Aerith and Tifa are looking into a matter in the market, everybody is here. We'll begin group and classification training today. Just for fun, Luc will go to the shapeshifter and keyblade master unit." Leon wrote Luc's name under the category and turned back to the group. "There is a report of stranger enemies than what we have seen before. So careful out there. he warned. 

"And samples of tissue could be useful." Merlin added. Ravyn laughed under her breath. Merlin loved his experiments.

"Okay. Tissues are great. Everybody to your training area." Leon and another group of bladewielders followed off towards the castle. Magic wielders went towards the restoration sight. Shapeshifters and keyblade masters went to the dark depths.

"Come on Luc. Don't be so slow!" Ravyn teased when they passed through the crystal fissure. Luc hadn't been out of the borough to see the rest of Radiant Garden. Most of it was beautiful and somewhat historical. Luc gaped at the crystals hanging from the ceiling. Ravyn came towrds him and giggled. "Keep your mouth open that much and a bird will land in it and make a nest." she slapped his shoulder and ran off. Ravyn had been acting wierd ever since she had come downstairs from fixing her room color. But now she had all of her hair tucked under a baseball cap and the hat rested snuggly on her head.

"Hey! wait up!" Luc was still slightly embarassed from what he did earlier. But she seemed to be over it. He was still wondering if she planned on killing him in his sleep.

"Well, this part of your training. Fighters like us have to run long distances a lot. You can't keep up, it'll the rest of the group." She turned around and called to him. "No man left behind!" she smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Fine! But I'm not going to be happy if all we do is run!" Luc sprinted to catch u[ with the shapeshifting girl. They entered an area that seemed to be deepened into the ground and was shadowed by a large castle ruin.

"That's the castle of Hollow Bastien." Sora pointed out. "That's were Radiant Garden first keyhole and the keyhole to the darkness is located." Sora pointed to an area below the castle. "That's the underground. Careful down there if you decide to venture down there. Not only are there heartless ans nobodies, but there are aristocats who associate with the monsters without knowing it. Bladewielders take care of that section." Sora faced the group of a few people there. Riku, Kairi, Ravyn, and Luc.

"Mr. Sora. What are we doing today?" Ravyn tauntened.

"Ravyn, if I was actually a teacher, I would have expelled you." everyone laughed at this. "Our training today will be a keyblade a gainest keyblade shapeshifter. Anyone guess who our lucky opponent is?" Ravyn hand bolted into the air.

"Me! IT'S ME!" she yelped and jumped. Sora sighed.

"Yes its you. Now we'll start in a few minutes, everybody stretch." Sora went over in the farthest corner and did a few air combos.

"Is Ravyn hard?" Luc leaned over and asked Riku.

"Yes, even when she doesn't use her street moves. You're going to be in a world of hurt." Riku patted his back. "Plus, I don't the think the three of us will survive. She has a motive." Riku drew his keyblade mini dueled Sora. Kairi was practicing dodges. Ravyn was meditating.

"I'm in for it." he sighed and leaned againest the darkest depths wall.

* * *

Next chapter is fighting. Please review and recomend to friends. I'd put you on my good list if you do or did.

Yuffie: Ravyn is the only one who changed. Yuffie angry.

Lookingatthemoon: Two part chapter. This is part one.

Yuffie: Oh. Okay then.


	9. Changes Effects Part Two

Since this a two part section, I will start right where I left off.

Axel: She doesn't own anything other than those other two characters she created.

Fangirls: Axel? We thought you were dead.

Yes, he will be making some appearances from now to then.

Axel: Fanigrls scream 'yay!'

Fangirls: Yay!

Axel: I love that.

Axel, no making fangirls do your dirty work.

Axel: Fine...

Chapter 9

Luc groaned as the 'matches' began.

"Luc, don't volunteer." Riku warned him.

"Got it." he nodded grimly.

"Sora, you ready?" Ravyn taunted, her hat maknig her look like a bullying kid.'

"Are you sire you want to do this?" He asked.

"I had an option?"

"Good point."

"Sora, don't kill yourself!" Kairi called out.

"I'm not going to kill myself." he told her.

"It's considred suicide to up against an angry shapeshifter. Ezpecially when they're mad at you."

"Point taken." he sighed and faced the girl.

"Sora, Ravyn, START!" Riku called out. Ravyn lunged first, locking weapons with Sora.

"You never learn." She kicked under him and knocked hi down. When he jumped up, she flipped over him and kicked him in the back of the knees. He growled and disappeared around her.

"How about now?" He taunted.

"No far! You used your nobody's power!" she flipped away and glowed a deep purple.

"Sora! Guard your head!" Riku gave his friend this tip. the bird dove and whipped around Sora. He was engulfed in a whirlwind. Unprepared, he was knacked down and Ravyn's hawk turned into her human again. She preapred to knock him again. Ravyn almost would have if not a fireball had hit her on the back. She was sent flying.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. You never learn." Ravyn rubbed her eyes free of ash and looked across the Darkest Depths to see a tall readheaded youth. He examined her with turquoise eyes. "I mean, you didn't guard and almost was taken out by a girl."

"Axel?" Sora gasped. So did everyone else except Ravyn and Luc.

"Who's Axel?" Luc whispered to Riku.

"An ally of ours." Riku grinned.

"Axel? We thought you were banished? How did you come back?" Sora asked curiously. But he glowed deep blue and another form stood next to Sora. He had blonde hair, but the same blue eyes. He was dressed in a mostly white outfit with checkers.

"Nice to see you,too Sora." Axel grinned. "How's it going Roxas?" he looked at the blonde with a mischevious grin.

"Good. I missed you Axel." Roxas' voice was a deep, ringing voice similar to Sora's.

"Ditto." The readhead grinned. "I have one hell of a story to tell you kiddies." He looked at the group. "First off, nice to see Riku _not _disguised as Ansem. Kairi, sorry about kidnapping you." He looked at the two new figures who were standint on opposite sides of Riku. "And who are the two others?" He looked at Sora.

"The girl is Ravyn. She shpaeshifts into a hawk. Luc on the other side of Riku is her new pet." Sora grinned. Roxas shook his head.

"I am not a pet!" Luc growled. That was before Ravyn tackle hugged him.

"Yes you are! You're my little whipped puppy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs so that it was Luc was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Get off of me!" Luc complained.

"Do as I say, or I'll use you little escape plan as blackmail." she whisppered. He glared at her. The rest of the group looked at them strangely.

"I hate you." he growled.

"No you don't." she told him. "Nice to meet you Axel. I'm guessing you're a good friend of Roxas'?" she looked at him with her now amber eyes.

"Yeah. good ol' Organization Thirteen buddies." he grinned.

"Cool!" she shouted. Jumping off of Luc's back she ran over to Kairi to tell her something. The girls laughed and the males of the group stared at them.

"What are you staring at?" Kairi scolded them.

"You guys." Axel told them flat out.

"Oh, okay." Ravyn smiled and skipped on out of the area.

"Is there mental defects with that one?" Axel asked when she was gone.

"Probably, we don't know. Axel, Why don't you come back to the bourough." Sora and Riku just started to pull him along. Kairi was walking with Luc.

"I know you don't like Ravyn, but you know, she's not that bad. You guys just won't accept her. I see the good in her, just like I see the light in you" She smiled at him and caught up to the others. Luc just gaped. What light?

* * *

"So... Axel. How did you get back?" Roxas had kept his own image and Namine had made her own. Luc was amazed how much the two looked like their somebodies. 

"Strange story really." The pyro had kicked back and rested his feet on the table. "I found my somebody in the realm of the dark. He was so worn and disfigured that it was impossible to identify him as a human. He was so different fromt the rest of the surroundings. Her gave his being for mine and i found myself in Twillight Town. I was chased out automatically. I found a ship to stow away on, because I'm no longer connected to the dark realm." Axel paused and looked at the group. "I heard you were hiding out here so i looked around a bit. I found you guys training and that's it. I'm no longer part of the dark." He looked down. "But I feel like I'm mssing something."

"I felt the same way. I couldn't tell heads or tails when I lost my ties to the dark." Riku sighed. "You've changed quite a bit Axel." (1)

"Yeah." He looked over to see Kairi staring at him. "What?" The pyro had his good share of tempers.

"I don't think you should stay in the Organization garp." she commented. "It doesn't seem like you at all."

"One, who still says 'garb'? And how am I going to fix that?" Axel sighed. Sora grinned.

"C'mon. I;m sure Merlin's got something for you in his magical wardrobe." He and Roxas both pulled Axel up the stairs. Riku followed. The girls and Luc were still sitting at the table.

"Kairi, did you mention that because Axel's Organization uniform bothered you?" Namine asked peacefully.

"Yeah. I have bad feelings around them." she sighed. Luc changed the subject.

"I'm bothered that Ravyn's wearing that dumb hat." he commented out loud.

"My hat is not stupid!" she remarked.

"But why are you wearing it?" he taunted.

"Cause I want to." she argued.

"Ravyn. Take the hat off." Namine told her.

"Fine, but don't freak out." She pulled the cap off the top of her head and her hair fell out. Whatever was left. He hair had been cut to chin length and had purple streaks in it.(2) The girls gasped. Luc stared.

"You cut your hair why?" he sputtered.

"Because I wanted to." she smirked and ran her fingers through it. "I like it." she set the hat on the table and ran her fingers through it. A few second later the other girls came up to see if it was really real. Then stumbling down the stairs caught their atttention.

They had found an outift that fit Axel pretty well, counting the fact that he was seven feet tall and seemed like a anorexic. A pair of blue jeans and black tennis show matched a red sweatshirt. that had stripped sleeves. He looked much better in regular clothes.

"That's better." Kairi smiled.

"Thanks." He crossed his arms.

"Ravyn? What the hell happened to your hair?" Sora, Roxas, and Riku all said in unison.

"Hey, don't pay attention to me!" she laughed and crossed her own arms. "I like it, and there was no going back on this one." she cocked her head to the side.

"Anybody, nobodies alike, hungry?" Kairi spilitted the silence. They all nodded and she left to go cook something with the help of Namine.

"So her wasn't always like that?" Axel asked Riku.

"Nope. Ravyn, by the way. What cause you to do that?" Riku sat down next to Sora and roxas who had become lost in an arm wrestling match. Axel paced over to watch amused.

"Nothing caused. I just wanted a new look." she winked at Luc.

"Sure." Riku glared at him.

"Winner! Roxas!" Axel aclled out.

"Liar." Sora challenged him.

"Hey, no fighting at the table!" Riku stopped the fight. Luc put his head in his hnds.

"What did I do?" he sighed.

* * *

(1) first change-Axel

(2) second change-Ravyn

Axel: ha! I'm back, suckers!

Stop being immature, Axel.

Fangirls: Axel!

Axel: crap. (rauns away)

Thanks for reading, please review and recomend if you like it enough. I promised Axel would come back. Ciao!


	10. Meetings With a Good Relative

I'm in a mourning state right now. My friend's cat that never tried to kill me or run away when I came near them died on Monday.

Zigfeld: Hi, I'm Zigfeld.

Hi Zigfeld. How's it going?

Zigfeld: Good. Why am I not dead.

I reincarnated you into character in my fanfiction because, frankly, I liked you, and you didn't kill my hair when I was asleep.

Zigfeld: Um... why?

I told you. I like you. And I needed an idea for a character, and you were open for an option.

Zigfeld: So what do I do?

You steal stuff.

Zigfeld: What? I steal things? Like what?

Fish. I don't own anything for my awesome oppusum characters.

Zigfeld: Oh... Yum.

Chapter 10

Axel reappearance brought a few suprise responses from the groups that returned late from their practice sessions. Weapons were drawn an then the pyromaniac had retaliated...

..by hiding behind Sora.

"Sora... Can you call your guard dogs off?" Axel cautiously drew his chakram, which Yuffie imedialtly poofed and reappeared behind him.

"Guard dogs? We're just ridding ourselves of evil substances." She spat. Ravyn jumped into front of her and stopped her killing blow.

"Yuffie! He's not evil!" She protested. Axel mumbled something to Sora and he nodded. "Don't you see that Sora hasn't taken him out yet? He's a somebody now!" The girl stared down a ninja star. Everyone else lowered their weapons. Yuffie held her position.

"You are risking your life for him? He's a nobody." She lowered her weapon. "Let's see if he really is changed."

"What do I do? I clean, cook, defend. " Axel counted off on his fingers. " What do you want me to do to prove i'm changed? Do a rainbow fairy trick?" he joked.

"Love to, but since nobodies are dark, really doubt you could." She smirked.

"I really donj't do rainbow tricks." Axel waved his hands distraught.

"I know. You are Roxas' friend right. Don't ruin that name." She walked away and Roxas appeared and was staring at the doorway she walked threw.

"Does she seem messed up?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Probably, I'll talk to her." Ravyn raubbed her head and ran after her friend. Roxas stopped her.

"Thanks, Ravyn. I don't think I could stand to lose Axel again." Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"No prob. Now go back say hi to Namine again." She pushed him away, sighing. She looked into the kitchen where Yuffie was chopping carrots into an oragne pulp.

"Um..." she mumbled.

"Go away Ravyn." she threatened. "I'm not right, just not now." She shook her head.

"What's going on?" Ravyn cocked her head.

"My ninjitsu waves are screwed. Its red around Axel and purple around you and Luc. Red drives me insane, but so does purple." she screamed and hit her head on a table.

"Um.. can you not try to kill yourself?" Ravyn grimaced.

"Just go away because I can't stand it right now." Yuffie groaned and Ravyn looked at her friend with sympathtic eyes. Leaving the room she muttered a prayer and walked right into Luc.

"Watch it. You'll trip into person." he shoved her away sarcastically. She looked at him and scowled.

"You better watch out who you swap spit with. You might get mono."(1) she walked around him nd flopped down on the couch in the large room and fumed. She didn't even notice when Kairi sat next to her.

"You like Luc." she said in a singsong voice.

"What? Are you insane? I've been trying to kill him ever since I brought him here!" She stood up trying to hide her red face.

"Oh.. and a person who completely hates another with deny that they have a crush on that person and then begin to blush like a rare beet." Kairi laughed and choked on a piece of gum.

"I don't like him!" Ravyn shouted at her.

"You don't like who?" Axel lounged in a chair across the room from them and grinned. A apparation of Roxas sat next to him.

"You say out of this!" she tried to hide her still blushing face.

"Ravyn likes Luc!" Kairi jumped up and started to sing. Axel and Roxas laughed. Ravyn grew embarassed and ran out the door.

"What was that all about?" Luc walked into the room.

"Nothing." They all replied, sighing and laughing.

"Okay... where'd purpley go?" He asked using his new nickname for Ravyn.

"She ran out. I think she's aobut to drown herself." Kairi sighed and stood up to collect her embarassed friend.

"No, let me. I'll go save her from death." He walked out the door and looked up to see Ravyn sitting on the edge of a roof over a large fountain. In the dark light of the moon and night, she looked beautiful. Her eyes and hair standing out the most. Luc sighed and walked up a flight of stairs and climbing a hastily placed ladder to reach her. She was holding her head in her hands and leaning very close to the edge.

"Why me?" she asked herself.

"I don't know, but I know you'll fall from there." he commented back to her. She looked up in horror.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Looking for you. Now come away from the edge." He held a hand out to her. She drew back, standing up and stepping back.

"No. I can't come near you." She kept moving backwards until she ran into a shadow. She yelped as a hand came and grabbed her, silencing her.

"Enchantress, looks like you have your prince, finally." The voice whispered into her ear.

"Hey! Who are you?" Luc rushed forward, trying to protect the rather annoying girl who he despised, but her couldn't resist.

"A good friend of the enchantress. A close step brother, really." he flashed Luc a red glare and shoved Ravyn towards him.

"Mathew! NO!" She tried to stop him, but he had built enough strength to create a magic orb. He looked at the two mischeviously. Luc jumped in front of the blast and a light filled his eyes. Expecting to die, He closed his eyes, only to realize that a large weapon that resembled Ravyn's was in his hand. It had two birds on it, a hawk's beak forming a sharp beak that could pierce anything. The other bird enveloped the handle and guarded his hand. It's name rang out. Flight of Fight.

"So, your a sorceror prince, eh? Perfect." He shot the next blast. Luc guarded both of them but, he was knocked back of edge, dragging Ravyn with him into the fountain. Both of the gasped for air and reached the surface.

"Mathew?" Ravyn called out.

"Keep yourself protected, enchantress." his voice wavered and drifted away. Dragging themselves to the edge of the fountain, they realized that if you are soaking wet and out in the cold air, you'll be _cold._ They clutched each other for heat and walked back to the bourough.

"This doesn't leave the two of us." she told him. "Or I'll skin you."

"Gotcha, now get closer,(2) I'm freezing." he pulled her closer to him. "Who's Mathew?"

"My brother. He wants to kill me."

* * *

Yay! blooming romance! 

Ravyn and Luc: What?! Get the mind out of the gutter.

What gutter.

Zigfeld: Where do I come in?"

Next chapter

(1) I like to make fun of mono. Sorry if you've ever had the kissing virus.

(2) No body should have a guttered mind right now.

Thanks for reading! I'm getting better at this. So, 'til next time, Happy reading! And REVIEW!! Please?


	11. Fish and Kisses Thief

So.. lets see, I have put Ravyn and Luc in an unavoidable warmth embrace and sent them home... what else should I do to the lovebirds?

The subjects of the conversation: Lovebirds?

Zigfeld: Yes.

Ravyn: Oh no, not you.

Luc: Who are you?

Zigfeld: You'll find out soon. Lookingatthemoon doesn't own anything except Ravyn, Luc and the fantabulous ME!

You're full of yourself, Ziggy.

Zigfeld: Ziggy?

Yes... Ziggy.

Chapter 11

Luc and Ravyn continued to walk back to the bourough, embracing each other to steal their heat. It had been rather silent ever since Ravyn ahd pronounced that her brother wanted her dead.

Luc was in the land between sleep and wake when Ravyn poked him in the ribs.

"What?" he groaned.

"There is something moving out there. now draw your keyblade." She released him and drew her weapon with the heart and keys.

"Um... how?" He just stood there.

"Holy... Hold out your hand." She told him.

"Okay." He held his hand out in front of him and waited. "Now what."

"Think of a weapon. Something that can protect you, and anyone youe love." she told him.'Close your eyes if you have to." Luc did. He thought hard about the fact he had the weapon when he tried to dave Ravyn from her sadistic brother. He thought harder abour what happened. The light. The confidence his life was given for hers. Then her brother's eyes were staring him down. His hand fell from a slight weight that had not been there before. He opened his eyes.

"Kudos. You drew a Keyblade." Ravyn told him, shivering.

"Yeah, unless we have fire or can run like lightening, we are going to freeze to death before we get back to the house." he told her/.

"Yeah." a shadow brushed past her and she yelped. It passed Luc and he shuddered.

"Who's there?" Luc called out to the shadow.

"Heh, the two weapons need to go away." a smooth, deep voice called out to them. Luc looked at Ravyn and she nodded. Her weapon enveloped in light and disappeared. Luc's did the same.

"Come on out!" Ravyn yelled.

"Fine." The shadow dropped in front of her and rose to stand at his full height, which wasn't too impressive. The figures smiles shined in the moonlight as he stared at Ravyn.

"Zigfeld!" She scolded the shadow . Losing focus, he dropped back and revealed his real form. A teenage boy in a black jeans and a black button shirt that was party undone was sitting back. His feet were bare, so were his hands and his shirt covered just little enough to show a white shirt under his button up one. That wasn't the wieredest part. Neither were the shockingly blue eyes or the jet black hair.

It was his cat ears and tail.

"Hiya Ravi girl!" He jumped up and hugged her. She grunted. "Wow, you're all wet. He pulled back, looking at Luc. "That's why you two were hugging for dear life."

"Zigfeld!" She yelped, her face turning red.

"Don't tell anyone, got it." he held his hands up in defeat.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" she scolded him, her face still flushed.

"Um.. this is when I go fishing." he replied.

"You mean when you steal other people's fish." She crossed her arms, shivering again.

"Yeah, but look at you. Got some man candy and about to freeze to death. Congradulations." He told her, smirking. Luc growled.

"I'm not man candy(1)!" Luc told him.

"Sure, that's what they all say." he smiled and jumped up and grabbed a light post. "Where are you two headed for anyway?"

"Home." Ravyn told him strictly.

"Let me stay the night, _please_?" He pleaded upsidce down.

"Zigfeld, no." She told him.

"Fine, then I'll tell Yuffie who you're with, and _how_. I'm sure she'd love to hear." He pulled an earpiece from his pocket and pushed a small button on it. It rang and Yuffei answered.

_**"Hello?"**_ Ravyn snatched it and turned it off.

"Fine. But no telling anybody. 'Cause I told him I'd skin him if her told, imagine your punishment." she threatened him.

"Not the bird thing, please!" he pleaded and grabbed her leg. "I'll be sealed like a letter."

"Good, now let's get going before i freeze to death. Luc. Over here now." he had no choice except obey. He wrapped his arms around her and the Zigfeld whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm...man candy." he laughed.

"Ugh, another annoyance." he mumbled. Ravyn had warpped her arms around him and hoisted herself to cling to him like a leech, her feet on his.

* * *

When they returned it didn't take long for Yuffie to rush them both to different baths and drown them in hot water. Zigfeld just sat at the kitchen table and started counting to swirls on the table cloth. 

"Zigfeld, you called earlier. What about?" Yuffie had come back downstairs to find him.

"I can't say. But you can guess!" He sat up and eagerly waited for her attempts.

"Considering they were drenched, I'm guessing they were doing something funny." Yuffie smiled. "But I need to sleep. My head's been hurting. Take the tea off when it whistles." she ordered him.

"Otay!" He jumped up and watched the kettle, his tail whisking back and forth like a flag. Yuffie trudged upstairs, past a pajama dressed Ravyn. She found Zigfeld in the kitchen watching the kettle like a T.V.

"Entertaining, is it?" she sat down at the table.

"Yep." he replied. Luc walked in the room in a pair of loungers and long t-shirt.

"Hi." he said cautiously.

"He's too funny." Ravyn shook her head. The kettle whistled and Zigfeld jumped, removing it from the burner and opening it. It was still boiling and a large splash of hot water scorched his bare foot.

"Owwey!" he jumped around and rubbed it. Ravyn jumped up to help him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips(2). She pulled back quickly.

"Hey! You pervert!" she threw a towel at him and he ran away. Luc just stared and then burst out laughing.

"You need to put a warning sign of your face." he laughed. " 'Can cause you to lurch forward and kiss me.' " he sat down and laughed into the wood of the table. She smacked the back of his head.

"Oh, so i'm at fault for when you kissed me!" she smacked even harder. Luc ignored it.

"Yep, just like right now." he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her again. She slapped him.

"Pervert! Stop that!" she stomped out of the room, crashing a plate.

"Heh, little miss angry." he followed her.

"Stop following me!" she yelled at him and ran up the stairs, locking the door of her room.

"Darn, there she goes." Luc laughed. A little bit of his concience called out to him. _"A little risky, aren't we?" _

"Go away Zigfled." he pushed the cat boy away from his ear.

"No fun. No fun." he pouted.

* * *

That was a fun chapter. 

(1) Or so he thinks he's not.

(2)It always is happening to her. She might need that sign.

Ravyn and Luc: Get away from us Zigfeld!

Zigfeld: What?

Ravyn and Luc: Go away!

Zigfeld: Lovebirds!!!!!!!

Please stop you three. Please review and I'll love you forever.


	12. State of Emergency

Hiya! I'm back and I survived the three! I added My characters to my profile and I think it'll come in handy when I start intorducing some villians my friends with whip up for me. Hee hee.

Ravyn: She doesn't own anything except me..

Luc: and me...

Zigfeld: and me. Plus her copy of Panic! at the disco CD.

Yes.. I have yet another new CD. I am going to put up art pieces of my OCs, it's just taking a while to get them ready. And anyone who keeps saying that they loves my story, cough cough Wolves Call cough cough, then thank you.

Chapter 12

Ravyn sat in her room throwing a soft ball at her far wall and catching it. Throwing, catching, throwing, catching.

"What am I doing? I was here before either of them!" She asked herself and walked down the stairs. Luc was scolding Zigfeld for another stupid act and was being amusingly watched by Sora, Kairi, Axel and an exhausted looking Yuffie. Ravyn thought about it and then decided. She walked past both of the subjects of entertainment, grabbed then both by their hair, and slammed their heads together. Screaming out in pain, They both kncked her down.

"What was that for?" Luc complained, holding his forehead.

"Some people like sleep, need sleep, and are depreived because people don't understand that. Look at Yuffie. She's about to keel over and die from sleep exhaustion and your YELLING!" she told them amused, standing and helping Yuffie up the stairs.

"But that's no reason to smack our heads together." They both complained at the same time.

"Everything else you did is a good enough reason." she retarted to them and helped Yuffie back to her room.

"Thanks Ravyn. But that wasn't reasonable." Yuffie thanked her, stepping into her room.

"Yes it was..." Ravyn muttered and returned to her room satasfied with herself.

* * *

Ravyn opened her eyes to a bright new day, the sunlight pouring in her blinds. Groaning and sitting up, something was weighind down her legs. Looking down she screamed. 

"Zigfeld! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she swatted the cat boy and tried to free her legs.

"But I'm tired." he groaned and reached for a blanket.

"Just cause your half cat, doesn't mean I'm going to treat like one!" She yelled, the cat boy still laying on her lap.

"I'm going back to sleep, you should too." he fell sleep clutching her waist and snore purring.

"Zigfeld!" she screamed.

"Can you shut up?" Luc was standing at her door, sleep keeping his eyes mostly closed.

"What are you doing in my room now?" she yelped. and continued to try to remove the cat boy from her lap.

"Trying to shut you up. Now please, SHUT UP!" he groaned and leaned against her doorframe.

"Get cat boy off of me then!" she told him, or ordered him to remove the other teen from her bed.

"Great, I'm not even awake and your ordering me around." He walked into her room cautiously and grabbed the cat boy's arms and tried to drag him off of of the shapeshifer.

"No!" Zigfeld cried out and and grabbed her tighter, making Ravyn gasp for air.

"Zigfeld, let go of Ravyn." Luc pleaded and tried to drag his friend off of the choking girl.

"Ten more minutes." he pleaded in his sleep.

"Ten more minutes sounds good." Lcu sighed and dropped to his knees, falling asleep halfway on the bed and half not.

"For holy saint's sake!" Ravyn complained and flopped back on her back. Luc mumbled in his sleep and was rubbing his head into the matress next to her leg.

"Ugh... not the darkness." he moaned.

"Huh? Darkness?" Ravyn sat up and leaned in closer to him. His face was the image of worry and distraught. He rubbed his head farther into the bed.

"You little pervert." she smiled and ruffled his hair. He flinched but stayed asleep. That's when Zigfeld woke up and yawned.

"Good morning!" He grinned.

"Quiet, you dummy. He's asleep." she scolded.

"Okay. I'll be going." He slipped off of her legs and the wieght that she had been counting on to keep her from falling on Luc was released. She yelped as she did the one she didn't want to. She fell on top of Luc. He jolted awake and sat up. She flipped over him and brought him with her. When his back was againest hers, pushing her face into the floor, and he realized not to long after, he turned over and looked at her as she had rolled over.

"Um..." he blushed and backed off.

"Yeah..." She stuttered. Zigfeld was watching them with a funny look on his face.

"That's akward." He commented, his face turning red from held back laughter.

"Get out Zigfeld." Ravyn ordered him, her face beet red.

"Otay, no funny buisness, I'm not leaving to let you two do something funky." he stood up off her bed and walked out. "Play far you two!" Before he left.

"Zigfeld! Get out!" Ravyn shouted and Luc was leaning against the wall farther across the room.

"Fine, fine. Why does he get to stay?" Zigfeld pointed at Luc.

"Zigfeld..." Ravyn started.

"Got it, I'm leaving." He left the room and his footsteps could be heard going down the stairs.

"Um.. are you okay? I didn't scratch you. did I?" She asked him, his face still hidden in his knees.

"Nope. I'm fine, just need to breathe and not remember that." he mumbled into his plaid loungers.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs." She walked out the door, then paused. She tuck her head inside the door. "The darkness can't touch you." she told his. He looked up and his face was as red as a tomato. Ravyn walked down the stairs and found Zigfeld eating cat style out of a bowl of cerel.

"How is he?" he asked, cerel pouring out his mouth.

"Fine, just remind to teach you manners." she grimaced at his disgusting gesture.

"Okay..." he continued to eat. Ravyn grabbed some cerel and poured into a bowl when Leon slammed the door and walked in.

"Where's everybody else?" He asked hurridley.

"Um.. sleeping?" She responded and Luc walked down the stairs, his face pale.

"Great. The postern needs to be wiped out. Heratless envaded the whole damned place." he growled.

"What?" the three stopped what they were doing.

"Yeah, heartless, nobodies, and some wierd looking red monsters." He fretted and stomped up the stairs. "Everybody! State of emergency! Get ready quickly and get to the postern now!" He ran through the halls and Luc looked at Ravyn.

"Luc, Zigfeld get dressed. We're helping." She dropped the bowl on the counter and tapped her head gingerly. Her clothes morphed and transformed into tighter, more fight enhanced materials. Belts were crossed at her hips and her chest, over a red and white stripped tube top. Her black jeans drifted down over her red tennies shoes and demonis wheels on her heels. Her high cut shirt and low cut jeans revealed a tribal tattoo around her belly button. Demon wings were on her upper arms and an eye piece earphone. She looked fit for an extreme battle with her amount of non magical weapons she was carrying.

"Wow." Luc said.

"Stop gaping and get dressed!" she scolded him and ushered him up the stairs. Zigfeld was still his clothed he was last night and he was already raring to go.

"You need to teach him that." he said, complementing her outfit and magic at the same time.

"What ever. He better hurry, or I'll-" she started off the Luc bounded down the stairs in a black, red and green outfit.

"You'll what?" he asked.

"Nothing let's be the first attack." she dragged the boys out that door. She tapped her microphone and it beeped. "Len!"

_**"Yeah?"**_ Leon's voice came over a loud earpiece.

"We're going first. See you there." she talked into the microphone.

_**"Okay. Go get the most you can."**_ his voice came in again.

Ravyn led the boys to the postern and into the corriders. There were very few enemies left.

"Huh?" Ravyn looked around oncfused.

"Welcome back enchnatress, prince, royal pet." They turned to find the familiar form of Mathew. There were red monsters around him. They had a strange hart and thorn symbol on their chest.

"Mathew! You led this attack!" she shouted to him.

"Yes. Just to see you, sister." he commented his monster ready to rip the three limb from limb.

"Mathew, this is wrong!" she called out to him. He looked at her like she was covered in swamp water.

"If this is wrong, then you are right, is that what your getting at?" he stopped his monsters from attacking. "Thorns killed you before, but they can do it again." he warned her. "You and your prince."

"Mathew! It doesn't have to be this way!" she called out to him and drew her keyblade, Open Hearts Don't Die.

"Then why can't you come to my side?" he taunted.

"No, I can't. It eats away your heart." she told him.

"Then it does have to be this way, enchantress." he let his monsters swarm them.

"Mathew!" Ravyn called out before she slashed one of them in half.

"Sister, deal with my Thorn Hearts." his voice rang out and faded.

"Ravyn, we have to fight!" Luc had drawn the Flight of Fight. Zigfeld had tunred out to pull his numerous, painful tricks.

"Fine. I see how you want it. A war it is." She called out to the darkness and sliced through the monsters, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Man... getting a little better at this as I go. An emotional and yet funny chapter.

Mathew: I will destroy this fanfic along with the rest of the universe.

Man.. you're evil.

Mathew: Thank you.

Great. Now he's full himself. Please review while I mime box this guy.


	13. Flame Out

So.. I'm getting farther than I thought I would be by now.

Ravyn: No crap.

She's pissy cause her brother is _still_ trying to kill her.

Luc: It's okay dear.

Ravyn: Get away from me you freak!

Zigfeld: Lookingatthemoon doesn't anything but the two lovebirds and I.

Pretty sure that's bad grammer. If you noticed, I did modify Ravyn's keyblade name. I liked this name better. Yes, Wolves Call. you can help with the villians.

(Ravyn and Luc are deciding which one of Zigfeld's limbs to rip off his body.)

Chapter 13

Ravyn wheeled around, her hidden wheels on her demonic clips, into a wall. She didn't panic. Jumping onto the wall she launched to the other side and ended up behind the the Thorned Hearts. She sliced and diced and left the pieces there. Luc had teamed up with Zigfeld and began to spin him into them the monsters and them taking them out when they were down.

"Guys! There are too many! Get out!" She shouted to them.

"What about you?" Luc called back.

"I'll deal with that." she told him.

"Ravi, you're not doing what I think you are, are you?" Zigfeld asked her.

"Don't sweat it, I'll come back in one piece." she replied calmly. She had done this before. Granted she was out for a week, but details, details.

"Let's just do what she wants." Luc told him and he dragged Zigfeld out the postern door. Ravyn smiled.

"Well, boys, it's just you and a pheonix." Ravyn's keyblade disappeared. The monsters took advantage of this and attacked her. Knocked on the ground, Ravyn grinned. Her eyes began to emit red light and her skin became a thick patchy red. Her body shrunk, but she grew wings that were emence in size. Her skin sprouted plumes of red and orange feathers. Her mouth tranformed into a black beak, and a long tail of yellow feathers trailed behind her.

A pheonix stood where the girl had just before. Soaring into the air, the magnificant bird squeeled, the air getting heavy. The room filled with flames. Red and orange enveloping the bird and the monsters.

* * *

Luc and Zigfeld felt the heat when he came hurridly through the postern door to greet the cold fall season. The two shared looks of worry when a yelp of a bird came, followed by massive waves of flame. The two were knocked down by the massive magic. 

"Ravyn!" Luc stood immediatly, his face covered in soot. "Ravyn! Where are you?" Luc rushed into the postern to find the girl on the floor, bare skinned, covered in ashes and soot. Zigfeld followed suit. The rest of the late crew came

"What happened?" Yuffie pushed through the crowd, wrapped in a long tranch coat. She spotted the girl and rushed to her, wrapping her in the large coat.

"Get her out of here." Leon told her. The ninja pushed throught the group and the rest were coughing up fire smoke.

"What did she do to herself?" Luc asked Zigfeld.

"She transformed." Zigfeld told him.

"Into her hawk? But that wouldn't cause anything like that." Luc was majorly confused.

"Let's get out of here first. I think everybody else is coughing up ashes too." Leon ushered everybody outside.

"Now, what exactly happened?" Luc demanded.

"Ravyn transformed into a pheonix. the legendary fire bird of legend." Sora told him.

"She's done it before." Leon sighed. "she was out for a week, and if that's not enough, she kept changing into something different every five minutes." Leon grunted. "Great, another week of horror. Next came the question that Luc sort of dredded to ask.

"What happened to everything-" he began.

"She was wearing?" Kairi finished it for him. Luc was relieved too. "It burned up when the form came upon her. That's her default outfit though, so she's fine, she'll have it again once she's up to shape." she looked at Luc. "She didn't kill herself. Trust me, she is not that nice." She laughed half heartedly.

"Let's go back the the H.Q." Leon comanded. Everybody obeyed without another word. Luc looked back and the charred door of the postern.

* * *

"Crafty one, that enchantress. Changing into a pheonix." The dark figure was standing on top of the skyscraper-like castle. "I'll find some way toget rid of the sister of mine." Mathew vowed to himself. He looked down again, preparing to leave when the figure of the boy that was with her the night before caught his eye. "Ah. That prince of hers. I guess I might have found her weakness. He jumped and swooped down on the retereating form.

* * *

Luc paused when a quiet thud behind him caught his attention. Thinking Zigfeld was trying to cheer him up, he turned un-armed. 

"Zigfeld, give up." he looked at the figure, cursing his ignorance.

"Well, hello prince. You look like your doing well." Mathew called out to him.

"Okay, Im no prince. If i was a prince do you think I would look so crappy?" Luc replied, exhausted already.

"That's what you think. Ill be back for my sister, and if you wish her to be unharmed. You will come with me right now.No force needed." He threatened.

"What? No way you freak. You said it yourself, your _sister. _I've heard of sibling rivalry, but this is ridiculous." He drew Flight of Fight.

"Fool. I'll be back, and you better be ready to fight like a real warrior." he disappeared after that.

"Course I will. I'm not going to let Ravyn go." He vowed to him heart. "I don't care if I have to sacrafice myself for her." He trotted to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Hey, Luc!" Zigfeld called out when he finally caught them, almost to the bourough.

"Hi." he panted, out of breath.

"Woah, hold it there. you trying to suffocate yourself?" Zigfeld helped him stand up straighter, to get air into his lungs.

"I'm fine. Did Ravyn make it back already?" he asked

"Yeah. Hey Luc, you seem to care for her alot. Why?" Zigfeld was now practically dragging an unconcious Luc.

"She saved my life more than once, I think I deserve to help her out some." he replied.

"Okay, welll killing yourself from exhaustion isn't getting you anywhere. Let's get you home." he sighed. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the house Ravyn was surrounded and getting things poured down her throat. Luc breathed a sigh of relief. He sat on a chair and rested his head on the arm of the chair.

"Hey, Luc? I'll wake you if you fall asleep." Yuffie waved to him. He smiled.

"Yeah Yuffie." His eyes were closing gently. But Mathew's words haunted his sleep. _"Well hello prince."_

"Luc?" Avoice called out to him from the darkness of sleep. "You there?" Luc's no existant body turned to find a teenage boy similar looking to him stood across from him. Stragner yet there was a aura of white around him and he was dressed like royalty.

"Who are you?" Luc asked?

"Prince Luic. Nice to meet you, my reincarnation." The boy smiled.

"Reincarnation?" Luc asked, confused.

"Yeah, but you'lll learn in all good time. What out. The ninja's coming." The boy disapeared and Yuffie voice replaced him.

"Luc? Wake up. You need to go to your own room." The ninja was standing over him.

"Gotcha." He yawned. He stood and looked at RAvyn. She was now abandoned and thankfully dressed. Luc frowned. Who was that kid.

"Luc? Leave." Yuffie ushered him out and he went to his room to fall asleep to find the boy again.

* * *

I always thought reincarnations were fun to play with.

Ravyn: Oooh an prince. I changed my mind, you can be my boyfriend.

Luc: I never asked you!

Zigfeld: Uh oh Luc, watch out, she's got that gleam in her eye.

Yes, Luc, Luic, uh... great. I'm confusing myself already...

(Yuffie and Axel are video taping it all.)

Please review. Send me villians if you want to.


	14. Brighter than the Rest

(Is lugging the mime machinegun from Wolves Call at the ready.)

Just so you guys know, Mathew escaped his little mime box. Watch out for him.

Mathew: Ha ha! I'm over here!

Mathew come back here before someone gets hurt!

Mathew: Though I despise the girl, she owns nothing but Ravyn; that little witch; Luc; he's next; and Zigfeld;what's with that cat?

Mathew! Get down here before I have to shoot you!

Mathew: Yeah right. (Pauses) Ouch.

I told you I would. (blows the smoke off of the machine gun.) You coming, or so I have to shoot you again?

Mathew: Coming.

That's what I thought.

Chapter 14

Luc grouchily woke up, frustrated he couldn't find that kid again. He dragged himself down the stairs and was ambushed by Yuffie and Zigfeld.

"Wha- What are you two doing climbing on my BACK!" he shouted and fell over. They were graceful enough to jump over him and land on their feet.

"Aerith's back." Yuffie grinnned,

"Aerith?" Luc rubbed his head where he hit it on the railing of the stairs.

"Yes, Aerith. The flower girl. Cloud's friend. A _healer._" Yuffie exagerated the word.

"Oh. what for?" Luc was now ready to kill Zigfeld and the girl ninja.

"To heal Ravyn. Her burns aren't too bad, but she needs to be healed quickly." Yuffie bit her lip. "Especially since she's awake and able to feel pain."

"She's awake? Why didn't you tell me before?" He growled and Yuffie and Zigfeld stepped back.

"You're scary when your angry." Zigfeld yowled and hid behind Yuffie. The ninja just gulped.

"What?" Luc demanded. "Tell me."

"Luc, your eyes, they just turned green." The ninja looked away from him and bit her lip again.

"What are you talking about?" Luc scrunched his nose.

"This." Zigfeld grabbed a mirror off of the wall and held it up to his face. Luc gasped.

"My eyes... What happned to them?" he ran his fingers under his eyes and breathed heavily. They were a bright green, like a seafoam shade of it.

"You got angry and next thign we knew your eyes were glaring green." Yuffie sighed and looked up at him. "It's just how Merlin thought."

"Merlin? What did he think about this?" Luc was almost in tears. First his world was demolished and then he grew attached to a girl who drove him insane. Know he wasn't even keeping of his own existance. Then a image flashed into his head. The boy from his dream. He had eyes like this.

_Reincarnation._

"Yuffie. Tell me." He grabbed the ninja who was slightly taller than him by the shoulders.

"He thinks both you and Ravyn are reincarnations. They've been brought back for some reason." Yuffie looked into his eyes now. "The enchantress and the prince."

"Enchantress..." Luc rolled it off of his tongue. "That's what Mathew calls Ravyn."

"Yep. And he calls you a prince, right?" Zigfeld was now peeking out from behind the ninja shield.

"Yeah. Why does this have to happen?" He complained and threw himself againest the wall, sinking to the floor.

"Reincarnations are a person who is reborn with the spirit of a person saved by the deeds that person did." Yuffie was kneeling in front of him. "I need you to go talk to Ravyn. She's been asking for you." Yuffie smiled knwingly and helped him up. "Don't get used to everyone being so leinant to you. We know you have a keyblade, once Ravyn's up to it, she's gonna train you."

"Oh, that's just lovely." Luc muttered under his breath. "I'lll go, but you two better not get any ideas about this." he scolded the two mischevious people in the house.

"What makes you think we would?" Yuffie and Zigfeld said in unison and smiled.

"Creepy..." Luc flinched and walked down the hall to Ravyn's room. The door was ajar and she was sitting up with a pile of books on her night table. She had a rather large volume in her lap. She had a bandage up and down her arm and she winced when she lifted her hand to turn the page. Next thing she did was sneeze, and two cat ears popped out of her head.

"Luc?" Those cat ears picked up his quick movement and her catiously entered the room, her cat ears perked up and her eyes yellow to match the shifted form she had.

"Yeah, hi." he sat in a chair next to the bed.

"How are?" She sighed and sneezed again. This time the ears were gone but in their place was a fox tail that streatch over her shoulder.

"Good." Luc was staring, he knew it, there was no helping it.

"I know I have a tail. Until I get my full power back everything my body is unsettled it will form somethign different." She sneeezed and her teeth were like that of a wlove's. "It's annoying." she complained. Or at least that was what it sounded like, cause her teeth corupted her talking and it was slurred and stuttered. Luc laughed.

"You sound like a drunk." he laughed and leaned on her bed. She growled at him.

"So would you if you- if you-" she sneezed again and a large pair of red bunny ears were on top of her head. "Had teeth that obscured your mouth." she finished.

"Poor thing. You'll be like this how long?" Luc picked up one of her books. '_Reincarnations in History_' .

"Until i get better." She sniffled, sneezed and had a pair of feline eyes.

"So they told you, huh?" he held the book up to her.

"Nope. I told them. I had this freakish dream after I had done that done fire trick. This girl with blue eyes and red hair was there. She was wearing a green medival dress. She told me everything. She said she was looking for Luic." Ravyn looked at him and noticed something.

"Luic, huh? Anything else?" Luc was muttering to himself when Ravyn grasped his chin.

"Luc. Your eyes are green. Did you see something in your sleep?" Ravyn was examining his eyes at a close rang. Luc could feel her breath againest his cheek.

"I saw a guy. I think he said his name was Prince Luic. He called me a reincarnation." Luc pulled away and looked away from her. She noticed his change in attitude.

"Luc. It's okay. I have the same thing you do." Ravyn had leaned closer to him and was almost leaning complatetly off the bed. He eyes had changed back to normal and nothing else was wrong with her appearance. She looked beautiful even though almost her whole body was covered in bandages.

"I'm not used to this. Why did you have to come Sunstroke Ville. I'd have a normal life-" Luc cried out to her. She cut him off.

"That would have ended if I hadn't done what I did. Luc, When darkness gets a piece of light, they don't hold onto it. They taint and destroy it." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I felt something coming from the god-forsaken world. It was warming and bright." she held his face.

"What do you mean?" Luc was holding her up from falling off the bed and onto the floor.

"I felt light from Sunstroke Ville. The darknesws was there before me, and it was after me once I stepped on that world. They put that hook of dark in my talon. They were trying to bring me down.I went to the source of the light. And found a corrupted boy." She had tears streaming down her face. "They were looking to kill you Luc. You shine brighter than anyone else from that world to the worlds three away. You are a source of warmth and great power. But most of all a source of Love and caring." She put her head on his shoulder. "I feel your light burning out, as if it was giving up on you. You need to hold onto that light. It keeps you alive." She wrapped her arms around him. He drew back, but dragged her with him, so he just picked her up bridal style and tried to set her on the bed again. She whimpered.

"Sssh. Let go and go back to sleep." He cooed and tried again to det her down.

"Luc, don't go. I need pure light right now. I need you." she groaned into his shoulder nad he sighed.

"Fine,I won't leave, but this doesn't leave the inner circle." He joked and she giggled into his shoulder.

"Yeah. Doesn't leave the inner circle." Luc sat on the bed and Ravyn spralwed herself across his stomach.

"You seem better." A voice came from the doorway. There stood Sora and Kairi, with smug looked on their faces.

"What do you two want?" Luc complained, turneing three shades of red.

"Oh, well we here to tell you Mathew stiked the central square. He left a note for you two." Kairi elbowed Sora in the gut and stepped into the room. Ravyn had fallen asleep and was clutching onto Luc.

"Well, what did it say?" Luc asked.

"You're not going to like it." Sora warned him.

"Tell me anyway." Luc replied.

"Well, it said 'Give me the enchantress and her prince and the Ville lives.' " Sora quoted.

"The Ville?" Luc was confused, what did her mean by that?

"Luc, he's got a hold of Sunstoke Ville. He has the ability to send it to oblivion." Sora told him, unheistantly.

"What? I thought it was already dead." Luc felt like he was walking in circles.

"So did we, but there has been instances where the head honcho keeps the world to torture his enemies. He uses it as ransom." Kairi calmly told him.

"So he's threatening to destroy it if we don't give ourselves up?" Luc was finally getting it.

"Yes, thus, he destroys any evidence you exist." Sora gulped. "And that can kill you."

"Well, we'll have to give him a run for his little ransom bargain. Either he comes and gets us right now, or we fight and win." Luc wasn't afraid, his light was going to stand up for him. He was ready to fight the battle of the century.

"Good news, we'll have Ravyn back unp to health in time to help out." A girl in a pink dress with brown hair was standing in the doorway. She must be Aerith. "She'll be up to health thanks to the hold of the two incarnations in these kids."

"Huh?" Ravyn lifted her head and looked around the room of three new people. "Guess this came out of the inner circle." she laughed.

"Yeah, but We've got bigger problems." Luc told her calmly.

"Okay, let me up and I'll get my keyblade." She stood and walked over to the dresser. "Fight to death?" She asked the group.

"Yep." they replied.

"Great." she muttered.

* * *

wow, emotions!!!! Please review and allow me to catch Mathew again. 


	15. The Darkness Storm

I'm going to be pretty busy over the holiday break, so if don't get a chapter up too soon after this week, then i am sorry, but assuming that I don't have time, that gives you time to think of ideas. I need OCs and VILLIANS!!!!!

Ravyn: Don't worry, she just had a major dose of caffiene, she'll be fine later.

Zigfeld: In the the meantime Lookingatthemoon doesn't own anything but bird girl, princey boy and fantasical me.

Luc:You make us sound like idiots. By the way, you forgot she owns Mathew, that ba-

Ravyn: Luc! Watch your mouth! Yes, she owns all four of us. Enjoy. (pulls out duct tape) Boys. Come here while I shut you mouths likes fort knox.

Chapter 15

"So we're going go around and lock any open worlds and then find my brother and klll him?" Ravyn had long since been about and was now eating a rather large sandwich and Luc was wondering is she was about to choke on it.

"Yes, but it'll take quite a while if we all go in one group. It might be long enough for him to figure out that we're conspiring behind his back and take Sunstroke Ville otu before we know it." Sora was lounging in the living rooom chair. Kairi was putting a blue spray on the tips of his hair and he was attempting to glare at her. She smiled.

"So, how are we ggoing to single handedly take my posessed brother?" Ravyn asked between mouth fulls of sandwich.

"We'll split up and take different paths." Leon explained. "We'll have to keep a few people here in case it gets attacked." He added.

"I'll be glad to stay." Merlin and Cid both volunteered at the same time. They glared at each other.

"I'll be here to keep an eye on them." Aerith added. "I'll get the portal network up and running."

"Portal Network?" Ravyn perked up. "You have the kinks worked out?"

"Suposedly. We get that network up and healing can come from Radiant Garden all the way to where ever they want it at the push of a button." Cid explained. He rambled on about the device while Ravyn pulled on her shoes.

"So. How are we going to split up the groups?" Ravyn tied her laces tight and hooked her demon wheels on her heels. SHe stood and wiped hair out of her amber eyes.

"Well, lets see. Sora needs to lead a group, Riku needs to, and Ravyn you need to lead a group." Leon counted off on his fingers. "Three groups."

"Why do we need to lead?" Sora complained as Kairi rufffled his hair.

"Because you know how to lock keyholes." Leon replied.

"Make that four groups then." a short, big eared figure stepped into the house. He carried a keyblade at his side.

"Your majesty?" a large amount of the group replied astounded.

"Hiya fellas." The king replied.

"Who are you again?" Ravyn asked, her eyes actually looking confused.

"I'm king Mickey. I am the ruler of Disney Castle." he looked at Ravyn, then at Leon. "This is our skilled shapeshifter?"

"Yep. Ravyn is skilled in the art of shapeshifting as well as keyblade wielding." Leon commented. "She is also very sarcastic yet smart. She knows almost as much as Merlin." Leon thought about this.

"She has by far surpassed me." Merlin shook his head. "She's almost as knowledgeable as Yen Sid himself."

"Master Yen Sid?" Mickey looked shocked. "She's almost as wise as him?"

"Nope. I'm just a teenage girl who likes to read when she isn't having her life attempted at assasination." Ravyn leaned back and pulled out a small glass figure of a bird. "But I can sense power. And this group is well enough there. They just leadership of the extremely wise." Ravyn smiled.

"Are you saying I'm not a good leader?" Leon growled at the girl.

"No, I'm not. I am saying that we need more than one leader in a group this size." Ravyn was practically falling out of the chair she was sitting in.

"Whatever. I never got your logic anyway." Leon scratched his head and leaned against the wall. Yuffie comforted his hurt pride.

"As we saying, let's split the groups up." Merlin continued what Leon had started.

"I'm with Sora's group." Kairi didn't hesitate to put herself there. Everyone just grinned and accepted that.

"I'll be with Ravyn's group." Zigfeld volunteered.

"Who said you were going?" Ravyn asked him.

"I did." he sat next her chair on the floor.

"I'll be in Riku's." Leon said.

"Ditto." Yuffie nodded.

"The majesty's group." Donald and Goofy automatically said, being faithful to their king.

"Thanks guys." the king thanked them.

"I'll be in Sora's group." Cloud walked over by the fifteen-year-old. "I'll make sure he doesn't crash."

"Thanks Cloud." Sora grumbled.

"I'll be in Ravyn's group." Luc shyly added. Everyone nodded.

"Me too." Axel stood up. "Haven't seen everything this runt can do anyway." he grinned. No one objected. Though Sora flinched as if Roxas was arguing with his decision.

"Since the groups are decided,we'll set off tomorrow." Leon told everyone, gaining his leadership gene back from the oblivion.

"Tomorrow? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ravyn asked him, biting her fingernail.

"Don't doubt my judgement." he scolded her.

"Whatever." She pulled a jacket on and walked outside.

"Um..." Axel stared at the door.

"Maybe we should follow her." Zigfeld took a catious step towards the door.

"Where are you guys?" Her voice came through the open window. "Get out here."

"Yep. Let's go." Axel affirmed and grabbed the two members of the group who were shorter than he was. They found her standing outside with her arms crossed.

"What took you so long?" she teased and walked towards the miraculously fixed Bailey. The magic of the three good fairies Flora Fauna, and Merryweather. It was amazing they had fixed it in only a week.

"So, what's up?" Luc grumbled. He was tired, considering it was about ten o clock at night. Procrasinating was this gang's specialty.

"Training. You can be attacked at the break of dawn, during lunch, or while your sleeping." Ravyn rubbed her head, evidently knowing everybody else wasn't on a whole worth of rest. "We'll be down here soon. I just want to teach a few basics to you two," she said pointing at Luc and Zigfeld, " And see what you can do." To Axel. The pyro smiled.

"Gladly." the three obliged.

"Okay. Basic number one: Don't be afraid to attack. Considering you took out a good number of monsters yesterday, that won't be too hard to get. Basic number two, when all else fails, guard. You can't hit a target because they won't stop attacking, then you just guard, knock them off balance and attack. Basic number three, when you are guarded against, guard yourself." Ravyn had a hand on her chin while she tought of anything else. "Um...are for more than just yourself. If a ally is down, give them your last potion if you have to. That's all I can think of right now other than use your strengths. If you can fight better with in air combos, then fight that way." she finished and drew her keyblade, the metal sparkling.

"Is it my turn yet?" Axel grinned and stood. "Don't say I didn't warn you cause I am. Get some aloe to get rid of the burns." he drew his chakrams, but instead of them appearing in darkness, they appeared like a keyblade, in a flash of light.

"Sure thing, just remember, when your magic backfires, you'll be needing it too." She taunted and the fight began. She lunged forward and swung her blade at him. He blocked and grinned.

"Forgetting your own rule." he told her. He swung a chakram under her, only to have Ravyn flip away over it.

"No I'm not. You are." her appearance flickered and then there was a Ravyn standing behind Axel. But there was one in front, to his left, and to his right.

"What in the hell." he cursed.

"Which one, which one." she taunted, all of them attacking at once, the only real pain coming from the back. Axel grumbled and a beam fire shot up behind him, knocking the shapeshifter back.

"That one." he lunged and pinned her to the ground with a chakram in her jacket sleeve. He laughed as she tried to pull it out of the wall. Her hands were glowing and her eyes were flickering. "Hey, calm down. I'll get it." Axel tried to calm her down.

"It's not that. I feel something dark in the Bailey. We have to get out of here." a double voice came from her mouth. There was the regualar, sweet playful voice, then there was the rich, deeper voice, both of them female.

"Gotcha." Axel replied, disturbed by the voices. He pulled the chakram out and she jumped up and ran to the edge of the room. Opening the gate she ran towards the end and jumped off, the three boys following. She looked up to see a dark cloud covering the moon.

"What's going on, Ravyn?" Luc was catching his breath when he got up to her.

"She's back." Ravyn told him, calmly, the double voice returning.

"Who?" Zigfeld had been running on all fours and had been up to speed quickly. Axel stepped out of a portal.

"Malificent." Ravyn sighed.

"What that about Malificent?" Sora was standing in the doorway.

"My brother brought her back." she told him, her eyes flickering, the double voice fading.

"Oh dear lord. Get in before it storms here." He motioned them all in side. "We have more than one problem, again."

* * *

Yep. those are the official groups, and it's imposible to not include Malificent. I know she was alive in the second one, but I asumed she was destroyed in that castle when Xemnas was defeated. That's my opinion. Please review! I'll probably have one more chapter up before Holiday vacation, that's when I have my well deserved vacation. Ciao! 


	16. Chopsticks and Enchantments

Well, yay! I start my expedition into the actual world adventures!!!! I 've been occupied with getting this story on it's feet for too long. Merry Holidays to everyone!

Yuffie: She doesn't own anything except Ravyn, Luc, the Incarnations they are help captive by, Zigfeld, and the reborn Axel.

That doesn't count. He can never be mine.

Axel: Cause I'm my own.

And who brought you back?

Axel: Satan did!

Okaaaay.

Luc: This is interesting.

Chapter 16

"Who the hell is this Maleficacent person?!" Luc asked, getting frustrated with all the secrets this group had.

"Some crazy lady who thought she could control the universe with the heartless. She died twice." Sora bluntly explained.

"Twice? How the hell does a person die TWICE!?!?!?!?!" Luc sat down and banged his head into his hands.

"She was killed by Sora, then she was brought back by the darkness in people's hearts, and then she tried to keep a castle that wasn't hers, and then the castle fell in on top of her." Kairi tried to explain simply.

"Castle That Never Was collapsed?" Ravyn perked up to this.

"Yep, along with any other structure build by the Orgnization." Axel shook his head. "All that work."

"Castle Oblivion as well?" Ravyn inquired.

"Yep. Why?" Roxas stared at her, his apparation looking fuzzy as Sora was snoring next him on the couch.

"I was held captive in Castle Oblivion for a while. It sucked!" she drew the word 'sucked' out raspily and sarcastically.

"So, when was that?" Axel looked confused, since he was there as well.

"Oh, I can't remember, but I was somebody's prisoner. I think his name was.. oh... what was it... Zexion?" she asked Axel and Roxas, they both confirmed that was a member of the organization.

"That emo freak kept you prisoner?" Riku had met this member before, evidently not liking his attitude.

"Yeah, but he freaked when I started acting so cheery." Ravyn laughed. "He had that Lexeaus guy throw my out the window." she sighed. "Those were the good ol' days."

"He threw you out a window!?" Axel and Roxas shouted, waking up sora, who kicked them and tried to fall back asleep until Kairi dragged him up the stairs.

"Wll now that that's over, yes, he threw my out a window. About a foot until I hit the ground." Ravyn ran a hand through her hair and looked at them. "I miss those days."

"Being held captive?" Axel looked at hr strangely.

"No, being free from my demented brother." she looked at them, and Luc, who had fallen asleep during the conversation. "I better get him upstairs, since we're heading out tomorrow." she grabbed his sleeve but Axel and Roxas stopped her.

"We'll get him." they assured her and then Axel carried him up the stairs.

"Joy." Ravyn pulled herself up by the railing and tackled her bed, after locking her door. She crawled uner the covers and hid under their warmth. Falling asleep thinking of her old life.

* * *

_"Brother?"_

_"Ravyn, you don't understand. There's a demon in you. I have to kll you." the boy with the long knife looked down at his sister._

_"But, who told you that? I'm not possesed!" Ravyn jumped out of the way as the knife fell where her neck just was. She lost control and a change came over her._

_"You're not possesed yet you do that witchcraft!" the boy lurched for his sister's throat._

_"Mathew! Get away from her!" two figures burst into the room and held the bouy back from ripped the tender flesh from seven-year-old Ravyn's throat._

_"I'll get you enchantress. Trust me, I will." Her brother threatened as he was dragged out by his arms. He was taken away later that day to protect the young girl._

* * *

Ravyn sat up choking out for air. Sweat soaked her clothes and her blankets. Her eyes were drooping but were scanning the room quickly. 

"Ravyn?" a faint Namine was standing in her doorway. She had a pair of white dotted pajamas on and had a looked of concern on her face.

"Namine? Did I wake Kairi?" Ravyn was always waking up Namine.

"No, but I heard you. What's wrong?" Namine cocked her head to the side and looked at her concerned.

"Bad dream. What time is it?" She couldn't she her alarm clock.

"About five in the morning. you should rest up to get ready to leave later on today." Namine was slightly smiling. but her eyes said something else was disturbing.

"Nammy, what's wrong?" Ravyn crawled out of her bed and walked over to the girl, though she was an illusion, she was something Ravyn could comfort.

"I just feel like I regret ever becoming a somebody sometimes." The girl shook her head. "But if I hadn't, Kairi and Sora would have perished, and everything would be disrupted and destoyed." the girl sniffed. "I miss have my own being, being able to do something without having to consult a person first."

"Namine, I don't know the feeling of being like that, but I do know what it's like to be separated from something I want. You need to believe that you can do it, then you will be, but until then, you'll have to live with what you have." Ravyn never felt so poetic before.

"Yeah, I guess." she smiled. "I'll deal with what I have." she looked at Ravyn. "Thanks. I'll kepe it in mind, Ravyn." she walked down the hallway to Kairi's room and walked into the room. Ravyn sighed and walked back into her room, grabbing an outfit and her brush. She never was able to fall asleep when she had the nightmares of Mathew. She pulled on her favortie t-shirt and her blue shorts along with long polka dotted stockings. She slipped her shoes and wheels on, and then pulled out a bunch hair accesories, including two chopsticks made over ivory.

Pulling her hair out it's knots, she tied it into a ponytail, and then tied a ribbon around it. She clipped it up and it fanned out in a razor blade directional way. Her bangs were dangling in her eyes. She took a moon shaped clip and pulled her left bangs out of her face, then stuck the two chopsticks in the small ponytail in the back. She pulled a pair of earrings and put them in, and headed downstairs. She was surprised when Aerith was sitting at the table when she got there.

"Do you ever sleep?" Ravyn joked.

"Nope." She replied seriously.

"Okay. Aerith is nocternol." Ravyn mentally noted out loud.

"Ravyn, what are you doing up so early?" Aerith looked over the top of a magazine and eyed the fully dressed girl oddly.

"I'm going out early to train." The younger girl smiled and opened the door. "I'll be back before everyone leaves, okay?" she closed the door behind her. She sighed. "Now it's time to go get that dumb thing I ordered." She ran off to the moogle shop.

When she opened the door the small moogle who was the secretary looked up at her.

"Hello, kupo." it greeted.

"Same, kupo." Ravyn returned the gesture.

"Your package is in your box, kupo." it knew automatically what she wanted.

"Thanks, kupo." she grabbed the long box and headed out the door. Running back to the house she stepped inside to find more people had woken up. Luc was one of them.

"What's in the box?" he looked up from the cook book he was looking through.

"Oh, you'll see later." she teased.

"Can I see it now?" Sora pleaded.

"No." she smacked his hand that tried to open the sealed metal box.

"Aw... please?" he begged.

"No. Go away." she ran up the stairs and closed her door. She grabbed her jacket, a bag and her other weapons. She took them downstairs and started to equip herself. "Okay. Trigger knife goes on the left wrist, the handgun goes on the right thigh, knife in back pocket. She boot trigger attatches to bottom of shoe, and the scabbard on the waist." she looked at herself and smiled. "How do I look?" she asked the group who had been watching her.

"Like you're going to do a mass murdering, but that's okay." Zigfeld grumbled and tried to open her box until she smacked his hand.

"No." she scolded. Opening the bix she removed the object she had ordered. It was a pure black iron sword, carved from a branch of metal from the enchanted tree from where she lived.

"What in the world." Sora gasped. She placed it into her scabbard.

"Keyvlades can be abducted. Swords too, but I want back u p weapons." she explained.

"I correct myself. Now you look like you're going on a killing spree." Zigfeld shook his head.

"Your just jealous." she taunted and closed her box. "I'm ready to leave."

"Nobody else is, so sit down." He complained.

"Hurry up, slow pokes." she laughed.

"Quiet you, I need to think." Axel complained. He wasn't a morning person.

"Fine, but we are leaving today." she headed up the stairs and opened her room door to find a petite girl standing in the middle of it. Her long red hair was braided and waved down her back. she turned when the door opened. Her shockingly blue eyes scaught Ravyn's attention.

"Oh, hello Ravyn. Long time no see." she smiled and Ravyn gasped. Her chest grew full of pain.

"What are you doing?" she groaned.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to you. Dang it, that damned pprince is coming up the stairs." she disappeared and Ravyn felt her skin grow hot.

"Hey, Ravyn? Are you already tired?" Luc's voice teased her from behind.

"Enchantress." Ravyn choked out.

* * *

Here's eveybody's Holiday gifts. I just want to wish everyone a happy Holiday season. I will try to have another chapter up before the new year.

-Lookingatthemoon and all her characters and the Kingdom Heats grew wish everyone a safe holiday season.


	17. Ravyn's story: Part one

Well. I've been writing this for a while, but I've never mentioned where Ravyn is from. I think this is the right time for a mini chapter. This is a mini accesory to a chapter later, but I wanted to write this now. There wil probably be two of these and a little one later on for Zigfeld.

Ravyn: Great. Sharing all of my deepest, darkest secrets are you?

Yes. I want to, and I will unless you to want to be in a mime box instead of getting a real holiday gift.

Ravyn: Ooh! A present! Gimme!

You have to let me tell your story.

Ravyn: Whatever. GIMMME!

Heres you goes.

Ravyn: But, this is an IOU!

I know. You get to use on anything you want in this story after this chapter.

Ravyn: Cool! Yay!

Yep. She's happy enough. Here's her secrets.

Chapter 17: X-tra Story

"Ravyn! Wake up!" a pair of strong hands were shaking her awake.

"Go away dad." she swatted subconciously.

"No. You have to wake up. It's Halloween!" the voice sounded happy and was full of glee.

"I know. Now go away." she turned over and dug her head into the pillow.

"No! Get up!" her father picked up and tried to set her on her feet, but she hung on his shoulders about seven feet in the air. His grin was toothy and his eyes were two black gaping holes in his face. His face was pale white and he was a thin as a twig, but was a strong as could be. Dressed in a black suit with white accenting pinstripes this skeleton was a miracle. He sang, he danced, he scared. He was the pumpikn king of halloween.

He was Jack skellington. He was Ravyn's father.

"Dad. It's six o'clock in the morning. what do you want?" she groaned and stood to her full halloween height of six feet.

"Halloween means a full day of preparing for tonight's celebrations!" He cried out cheerfully.

"Fine. I'll be down in a few." she sighed and wadlked over to her dresser and dug in the drawers.

"Okay then." he left her room and she could hear his steps down the winding staircase.

"Black, red, orange and purple. That's all I own." she complained and itched her back. Her fingers dug into the wings that were part of her year-round appearance. "Black shirt. Red jacket. Purple skirt. Orange stockings. That should do." she dressed and pulled on the worn black boots by the door. Trottin down the stairs she hummed the whole way. She found her father standing outside and he was standing next to her mother.

"There you are." he greeted ehr.

"Yep. Here I am. What do I do?" She asked, rubbing her head. All around her ghosts, vampires, monster of all sorts, were humming and whistling the Halloween theme.

"I need you to help your mother get the banner hung." he indicated to the bunch of dark orange fabric in her mother's arms.

"Gotcha. Here. Give me an end." her mother handed her a end of the fabric and Ravyn flew upwards and tacted it to the top of the guilltine.

"Here honey. The other. "her mother held up the rest and Ravyn pinned it the the entrance to the square.

"How's that?" Ravyn landed on her feet and laughed as she tripped forward. Ravyn was supposedly to be 30 years old, but everything aged differently here. You aged when you wanted to. Ravyn still looked like a fourteen year old. Her parents were over 500 years old each, but they looked about in their mid thirtys. Ravyn had as much expirence in the world as a thirty y ear old, but nothing prepared her for what came next.

"Ravyn! Watch out!" her father pushed her down and blocked an orb of black fire that hit him in the arm. He didn't even flinch. The man was dressed fully in a black cloak and glared at the skelliton man who had blocked the fatile blow.

"Dad!" she cried out as another person stood behind her and wrapped a hand over her mouth. She sqeuled and kicked, but the man had a good hold on her and her wings. She breathed heavily as verything around them grew darker and she fell into the darkness that had enveloped them. She fell unconcious.

* * *

When she woke she was bond by her feet and hands. The room around her was dark and difficult to see in.

"Hello?" she asked the darkness.

"Welcome to the waking world." a deep voice regarded her with laughter.

"Who are you?" she grew angry at the fact she couldn't see.

"Not for your information. We took you for some expirements. You had a brother once, right?"it felt as if the voice was poking her to see if she was solid.

"Do you mind? I'd like to see something with color." she replied and kicked out. Her foot colided with something and she heard a curse.

"For crying out loud. What are you doing?" the voice asked with abundle of rudeness to boot.

"Trying to see." she shrugged and tried to sit forward. Then light filled her eyes and she cringed.

"Happy?" a taller blonde mand regarded her an dshook his head.

"No. What's your name?" she glared at him. He was wearing a black cloak.

he just glared back.

"I'm not answereing your questions until you answer mine." she told him, not flinching.

"Vexen." he answered her and sighed. "Anything else?"

"Nope. I'm good."

"Good. Did you ever have a brother."

"Yep. His name was Mathew." she told him, trying ti itch her nose with her shoulder. Vexen looked over to the corner where another black cloaked mand stood with his hood covering his face. He noded and removed the hood.

"She's the one." his gray eyes looked Ravyn over. His unevenly cut black hair reminded Ravyn of one of the kids in her neighbor hood that had cut his hair on his own once.

"Good. Cause she's a pain to take care of, she had better be the right one." Vexen groaned and sat down on a old chair. The room was almost gloomier with the lights on.

"What do you want?" Ravyn asked, trying to sever the bonds on her wrists.

"Your power. Everything that you hold." He told her, the gray eyes serious and painfully sharp.

"What?" Ravyn lost her focus on trying to escape.

"We want you to give us more power, so we can get to Kingdom Hearts." he grabed a bunch of her hair and Ravyn cried out.

"Why?" she whimpered.

"Because nobodies don't have hearts." he released her and Ravyn shrunk back.

* * *

Well, I consider that boring and short, but it's a mini story. They'll ba more later on. I'll continue the stroy next chapter where we left off. Note that Ravyn's om doesn;t have a name, because it isn't Sally. It's a different person. I don't have a name for her. So I'll start back up on the actual story in chapter 18.

Lookingattthemoon


	18. The History of the Heartless

Back to the real story! I haven't been writing alot lately. My mom is in the hospital. She's fine, just had a little surgery that had to be done. Spending new year's in the hospital. Sheesh.

Ravyn: Are you done shairing life's deepest darkest secrets yet?

Nope

Luc: Should've known.

Yes you should have.

Zigfeld: She doesn' town anything except her OCs and original worlds.

No, no I don't, sadly.

All three: Enjoy the hard labor and sweat work out!

Thanks for that guys.

Chapter 18

_"Quiet you, I need to think." Axel complained. He wasn't a morning person._

_"Fine, but we are leaving today." she headed up the stairs and opened her room door to find a petite girl standing in the middle of it. Her long red hair was braided and waved down her back. she turned when the door opened. Her shockingly blue eyes caught Ravyn's attention._

_"Oh, hello Ravyn. Long time no see." she smiled and Ravyn gasped. Her chest grew full of pain._

_"What are you doing?" she groaned._

_"Nothing, I'm just talking to you. Dang it, that damned prince is coming up the stairs." she disappeared and Ravyn felt her skin grow hot._

_"Hey, Ravyn? Are you already tired?" Luc's voice teased her from behind._

_"Enchantress." Ravyn choked out._

Ravyn sat on her floor, her face feeling hot and her hands sweating uncontrollably. Luc was still standing in the doorway. He had yelled for somebody, but the person's name never reached her ears.

She blinked and sighed. She pushed herself up with her right hand while holding her stomach with her left. "Its okay Luc. I'm fine." she told the boy. "I just need to breathe." she enhaled a deep breath, then choked when she realized that he started to glow and a figure stepped away from him.

"_**Hello enchantress.**_" his deep voice cooed her and sent shivers up and down her spine at the same time. Ravyn fell back to her spot on the floor where she was before. Her skin grew warm and a glow enveloped her skin and another figure entered the room.

"_**Luic, what are you doing?**_" The girl from a few minutes ago was stading in front of the boy with the rich accent and royal clothing.

"_**I wanted to see you, my love.**_" he told her and she shook her head, almost as if she was trying to laugh, but couldn't.

"**_That's the behavior that had us killed so many years ago. You're lucky that these two found each other in the first place, cause you would have never seen me._**" she told him.

"Excuse me?" Luc rubbed his head confused and interupted their conversation. The two medeival characters looked at him, expecting to glare a hole through him.

"**_What?_**" The two asked simultaniously. Luc shuddered.

"I'm just wondering. Who are you two?" he asked, cautiously.

"_**I guess we owe you two that much."**_ he looked at Ravyn._**"C'mon girl stand up. It didn't hurt that bad.**_" the boy remarked. Ravyn glared up at him.

"_**Luic, careful. She's armed.**_" the enchantress laughed silently. "_**We are two royal heirs from the year 1463.**_"

"_**Raevynn , careful what you tell them.**_" Luic warned her.

"**_It's the neccessary information._**" Raevynn. commented. "_**As I was saying. We were the royal heirs to the families that protected Kingdom Hearts.**_" She looked at Luic. "_**It was a source open to all, although you were required to tell what your use for it was. There was one man who wanted to get to it bad enough he had usframed. We were accused of evil witchcraft and burned in our own homes.**_" she looked nervous.

"_**I'll tell them. That man got ahold of Kingdom hearts and created the first real darkness of the heart in the history of the worlds. He became the first hertaless as a sacrafice. Our realm was locked away and our bodies were sent to a holy cemetary for the people realized what they had done. There a priest had our bodies created into spirits that would find suitable hosts and take ahold of their strength.**_" he bit his lip. "_**That was you two.**_"

"So what you're is..." Ravyn asked, now standing. but leaning against Luc for support.

"_**You two are destined to guard Kingdom Hearts as the rightful heirs to the sun and moon thrones.**_" Raevynn began, he hands shaking.

"_**And destroy the spirit in Mathew's body. The first heartless. Mecaenus the royal heir to the Hadec throne.**_" Luic finished for her.

"And we do that how?" Luc asked casually.

"_**You kill him.**_" Luic stated.

"_**Or you lure the soul into another body and kill it.**_" Raevynn added.

"Great. Sibling Rivalry. Level: Extreme." Ravyn snorted and the two original protectors of Kingdom hearts head snapped to the doorway. Sora and Roxas were stading there, heads cocked to the side and jaws hanging open. Axel was right behind them holding a digital camera. The two spirits flciked, hissed and disappeared, going to the rightful vessels and the two solid people glowwing until they had settled.

"What the hell?" Sora muttered, Roxas nodded in agreement and Axel grinned.

"I got a picture of them." he cheerfully stated and went to look at it. "Wait, where are they? All it has is you two." He glared at the protectors of Kingdom Hearts. "I will get you two on film someday." He marched off down the hallway and Sora and Roxas just followed him.

"So what now?" Luc asked the girl leaning on his shoulder.

"We go visit my folks." she replied and walked out of the room. "Get Axel and Zigfeld and I'll meet you three outside." She walked away.

"Okay. Zigfeld! Axel! We're going!" he calle dout and walked downstairs and waited for them. He pulled on a shoe and sighed, thinking of where she said they were going. "I wonder who her parents are."

* * *

Yay! Informational chapter! That's the whole deal with the reincarnations. I didn't know what to do with them until this chapter. Please review and I put up a picture of Ravyn on my profile. go check it out! Happy New years! 


	19. Visiting the Folks

Hey guys! yay! Almost to the twentith chapter! I'm actually going to leave the world of Radiant Garden and do something productive now.

Kairi: She's grown up so fast ((sniffles))

I haven't even known you very long.

:Kairi: That doesn't matter!

Sora: Kairi, calm down.

Kairi: Okay!

I need to know how to do that.

Zigfeld: Lookingatthemoon doesn't own anything except the concept of royal protectors of Kingdom Hearts, Sunstroke Ville. Ravyn, Luc, Raevynn, Luic, and I!

Great thing I put up the fact you are the one speaking, otherwise no one but me and you would know who "I" is, Zigfeld.

Zigfeld: I hate you being smarter than me!

It's not that hard.

Zigfeld: That's it! I quit!

Too bad I own your body, mind and soul

Zigfeld: I hate you.

Thanks Ziggy.

Zigfeld: Whatever, just stop petting my head.

Chapter 19

"Man... where are those guys?" Ravyn tapped her foot impatiently and looked around, her jacket unzipped and whipping around her.

"_**They'll be here. It won't take too long to get there anyway.**_" Raevynn told her, taking a little communication in her mind.

"Fine. So this is how it's like when Roxas and Namine talk to Sora and Kairi." She smirked. "But I'm guessing they aren't as reasoning as you." complementing the enchantress. She still didn't know how she got her title anyway.

"_**Not really. I'm leading you down a path different than mine.**_" she told the girl. "_**So, we're visiting your folks**_?"

"Yeah. They have all my knick knacks and tricks hidden around their house." she smiled and looked up when the door cracked open and the three male figures of her team walked out. Axel scowling, Zigfeld as jumpy as ever, and Luc still frazzled from the meeting with his previous life.

"Hey." they muttered as they walked past her and toward the gummi hanger.

"Cheer up. We're going somewhere exciting and festive!" she cheered them on and tried to lift their spirits.

"Vietnam?" Axel suggested.

"No." Ravyn frowned, but tried to stay the cheery one of the group.

"Figi?" Zigfeld chirped.

"No." Ravyn growled.

"Antarctica?" Luc laughed.

"That's it, no more discovery channel for you three." Ravyn shook her head and walked past them.

"But, that's the only channel that's not blocked, filled with guys with big chins talking about sports, obnoxious talk show hosts who actually think they're solving problems, or cartoons that can get hit with trucks, survive and give the idea to children to stand in the street and pretend they are a cartoon squirrel and wait for the delivery truck to come down the street." Axel complained and Ravyn choked. Zigfeld snorted and Luc panted Ravyn's back so she didn't shoke on her breath.(1)

"Well, stop being obnoxious and get your sorry asses on that gummi ship before I get angry enough to take away anything else electronic." she threatened, Axel and Luc obligied and walked into the samll aircraft. Zigfeld sat there enhaling a deep breath. "Zigfeld, I said..."

"You said a bad word..." he sang out and ran around the ship and around her.

"So?" she was curious why this was a huge deal.

"I'm gonna tell." he threatened her and she smirked.

"Right now I'm in charge and if you don't get on the ship you will face my wrath of food channel torture." she grinned. "Three hours of it." he screamed the classical horror movie scream and ran onto the ship for deal life. "Good." she followed him and sealed the door.

"Well, captain, where to?" Axel asked, leaing in his seat, his feet on the dashboard.

"We're visiting my family." She told him and sat in the driver's seat.

"And where's that?" Zigfeld asked, his feet leaning overthe side, his head over the other side on the chair.

"Try guessing." she teased and pulled her safety belt over and hooked it to keep her head intact and alive.

"Um... Antlantica?" Axel guessed, probably dreading if it was, considering fire doesn't work underwater.

"Yes." Ravyn teased.

"Really?" he groaned.

"No." she told him. He sighed relieved and racked his brain for more places.

"Um... Port Royal?" Zigfeld threw it into the open.

"Do I look like pirate material?" she asked him.

"Pride Lands?" Axel laguhed.

"Hell no."

"Um.. let's see... Agrabah." Zigfeld tried again.

"I don't like deserts."

"Can we have a hint?" Luc asked. The other two agreed. Ravyn simply hummed a song. It was the theme of her home.

"That doesn't help much. Do we have lyrics?" Axel rubbed his head.

"_Tender lovelings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare. It's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween."_ she sang out and two of the boys caught on automatically.

"Halloween Town?" Axel and Luc gasped. Zigfeld stared at Luc.

"How'd you know?" he asked, knowing Luc wasn't too familliar with the worlds.

"We celebrate halloween where I lived," his voice stung on the word 'lived', "And all the kids were taught that song. Plus there was a movie."

"Oh. Makes sense." Zigfeld shrugged.

"But, it doesn't make sense. You're from Halloween Town but you're so, so..." Axel stuttered.

"Cheery?" Ravyn asked. She turned the engine on and it roared silently. "My dad taught me never to dweall on the bad side of Halloween. It's a time for celebrating and excitment. And the most importan lesson is it nevers becomes boring or dies out because a little improvisation and you have a new kind of celebration." Pulling up on the steering the ship lifted otu of the hanger. She turned northern and pressed on the Halloween Town navigations and pressed autopilot. Ravyn didn't know how to fly a gummi ship past lifting off.

"Really." Zigfeld thought about this. "Who's your dad?"

"Oh, you'll see. She told him, swiveling in her chair.

* * *

Luc had long since lost the feeling in his legs and had noticed that Zigfeld had escaped off to somewhere while Axel had somehow had a baseball magically appear, and started to throw it back and forth with Luc until it had hit Axel in the forehead and he grew angry and burned it to ashes.

"Ravyn, how much longer until we actually get to this place?" he complained for the millionth time since she stopped focusing on the minions behind her(2) and focused on her large book of something.

"Oh, just a little bit. you do understand that this ship is programed to go the path that isn't covered heartless and other assorted monsters." she looked up from her book, her bangs covering most of one eye.

"Fiine, but if i hvae to ask again, I might find a way to get out of this little room like Zigfeld did." Luc told her.

"I never escaped. I just cam eover here to sit in the corner." Zigfeld was indeed in the corner behind Luc's chair.

"What are you doing, emo kitty?" Luc swiveled in his chair to look at the cat boy in the corner away from everyone else.

"Trying to sleep." he replied, closing his eyes and actually doing what he set out to do.

"Great. We lost him." he turned around. "Axel, why'd you have to burn that baseball into a pile of burnt stitches and cork?" he asked the tall, redheaded pyro.

"Cause it was a smart aleck." Axel told him, smirking.

"Wonderful. you are obsessed that a baseball was mouthing off at you." Luc rolled his eyes and tried to get comfortable in his remarkably uncomfortable chair.

"Good, news guys." Ravyn closed her book and sat forward to grab the controls.

"We have to shoot heartless?" Axel remarked, still grumpy about the ball.

"No. We're here." She told him, gently landing the ship and turned around, grinning,

"Really?" Luc shook his friend the cat bouy awake by kicking him. He simply hissed and sat up.

"Yeah. We'll go down in a few minutes." she walked to the back of the ship.

"Why not now?" Axel complained, evidently as restless as the rest of them.

"I have to get some knick knacks that I can use here." she disappeared behind a stack of storage boxes.

"Wonderful, knick knacks." Zigfeld groaned and sat in his chair.

She returned a minuted or two later.

"Okay, let's go." she opened the hatch and stapped in, wating for the rest to join her. As soon as they beamed down to the ground they were all changed in some wierd way. Axel had gotten taller yet and lankier and his outfit had changed all black and gray. his hand were clawed and his teeth were like fangs. Zigfeld had grown taller to, but he had kept most of his own propeties, aquiring a a pair even brighter blue eyes that were shaded by his hair and a ;ong trench coat. Luc himself had grown taller as well (he knew this because he was almost as tall as Axel's shoulder. He ahd donned a pair of combat boot colored black and his jeans were pure black. He had a collar that flared out like thorns and reached around his neck to complete a red and black dress shirt with cuts and tears in them. all of their hands were larger and limbs more anorexic.

"Nice. I think I like this look." Axel looked at his new costume.

"I didn't change that much." Zigfeld complained.

"Where'd Ravyn go?" Luc looked aorund for the shapeshifter.

"Up here," On top of the gummi ship was a shadow shaped like a girl. It jumped down infront of the trio and they gasped as they saw what transformation had come over their leader. She, like the rest of them, had grown even skinnier limbs and large hands and feet. But her body was scrunched tight in a black and crimson corset that was patially convered by a flowwing gray dress shirt. her skirt that revealed enough to show well past her knees and a gun and knife hidden on her thigh. Her arms were covered by long gloves and her hands by biker's gloves. Her hair flipped out and her bangs were covering an eye, On top of her head was a tiara shpaed of pumpkins and moons.

"Ravyn?" another voice came from behind them. A tall still figure skeleton stood gazing out at the girl. He was wearing a black suit with white stripes. Luc recognized him as the pumpkin king himself from the movie, Jack Skeliington.

"Hi dad." she smiled and walked over to him and gave a hug. "I missed you."

"Dad?!" the three boys behind her gasped.

"Yep. I'm the pumpkin king's daughter. That makes me a princess of Halloween." she grinned. "This is my home, and my holiday." she ushered the boys into the square where they found a guolitine. They stared at it.

"Has that thing ever been used?" Zigfeld gulped.

"Nope. It's an accesory." She grinned. "We're just in time. It's almost Halloween." she looked at her father. "But dad i need to get those items I hid around the house a few years ago."

"I left them where you hid them." he motioned them into the nearby tower.

"I can't believe she's his daughter. I mean, I can't even see something like her being related to him." Axel remarked, walking farther behind so the two regular resident'a of Halloween didn't hear him.

"Well, goes to show you can't infer things about people." Luc told him as they arrived to the top of the tower, where they we asked to wait until Ravyn came back. The room wasn't so creepy. It was rather neat and held a bunch of beakers and bunsen burners. Tey were all exmaining a specimen in a jar when an explosion shook the whole tower. Luc, worried, ran to the window and loked outside. Mathew had found them;.

* * *

(1)It's true, have you ever looked at all the channels on your T.V?

(2)Minions are what they are called now. no matter if you are evil or good. You're a minion if you eork under someone.

Yay! I'm getting farther away from Radiant Garden!

Ravyn: like my home town?

Axel, Zigfeld and Luc: Sure, but you'r dad's house is getting attacked right now.

Ravyn: That'll be fixed next chapter, right?

Yes, and a little reminder, I am still accepting OCs and Villians. Happy New Year! Please review.


	20. The haunted Keyhole

Well, 2008 is welcomed by me. This year of 2007 drove me off the edge. This is my twentith chapter, and I feel that I should point out that I'm_ STILL _accepting villians and OCs. I ran out of good ideas a while ago, so all are welcome. Some may be tweaked, but I'll still use them.

Ravyn: Are you saying I wasn't a good idea?

I said I ran out of good ideas. You were a good idea to begin with and still are.

Zigfeld: Was I?

You were based, but still a good idea.

Zigfeld: Okay.

Luc: She doesn't own anything except her good concepts, good characters and other good ideas.

May I add none of the ideas were great..

Ravyn: What?!?

Sorry. Neither were you.

Chapter 20

Luc groaned as he realized that they were already caught. Mathew stood at the base of the tower with thorn hearts of a variety of Thorn Hearts.

"Luc, what the heck did you guys do?" Ravyn stumbled into the lab, a backpack in hand. Luc grimaced.

"It's Mathew." he grumbled and pointed out the window.

"Oh, great." Ravyn replied sarcastically, throwing the backpack on her shoulder, making her look even more like a school girl.

"What do we do? He blocked the entrance." Axel pointed out. Zigfeld snorted.

"I'm not staying here." He stood on the window sill and launched silently over the monsters and landed on the gutter of the next building.

"Umph. Show off." Axel grumbled.

"Okay boys. Which one of you weigh less?" Jack had stepped into the room and automatically understood the situation.

"Why? I never actually weigh myself." Axel asked. Luc agreed.

"Well, one of you will go out the back and the other will go with Ravyn." he explained. no one understood still.

"Dad, I'm not carrying one of them." she complained.

"Carry. What you jump like Zigfeld then?" Luc coughed. Mathew was sending smoke into the labratory.

"No." She nervously scuffed her foot on the ground.

"Nevermind, just answer the question." Jack urged.

"Luc is. I may looked skinny, but I'm too tall to be lightweight." Axel pointed out.

"Great. What's going on?" Luc croseed his arms frustrated.

"Just you two get going, we'll head out the back." Jack had Axel follow him down the stair and Ravyn walked up to Luc and pushed him to the window.

"Hold on." She wrapped her arms under his arms and pulled him out the window, dangling over the group destroying the pumpkin king's house.

"What are you doing?' Luc almost panicked when she stepped onto the ledge and gripped Luc tighter.

"Haven't done this in a while." she mumbled and the Luc gasped when she launched off the ledge like Zigfeld had done. Luc closed his eyes tightly but never hit the ground. He opened his eyes and realized that Ravyn had kept the afloat.

"I'll ask about this when we land." Luc called up to her. He looked down and spotted Zigfeld standing in a tree. "Ravyn. Down there. It's Zigfeld!" he called out.

"Yep. She dropped down and Luc could tell the cat boys eyes were wide with surprise. Luc touched the branch of the tree and Ravyn's arms retracted. He turned to find her floatin next to the tree suspended by large wings shaped like a demons. The problem that caused them not to be was that they were covered in gray feathers. Her feet dangled and her eyes were dark, evidently draining herself of strength. Luc pulled her onto the branch and steadied her next to him as her wings folded and tucked down.

"I haven't done that in so long. It hurt." Luc felt a hot liquid running down her back. Her pulled his hand away to see sticky red blood all over it. The wings were part of her. They weren't an attachment.

"Hold on. I'll hold you still." he whispered and looked to the cat boy. "Go see if you can spot Jack or Axel." the boy nodded and jumped on the the nearest roof and continued on towards the attacked tower.

"Luc. Take me that way." Ravyn pointed over to a spot even deeper into the dark forest.

"Shouldn't we wait for Axle and Zigfeld?" he held her still, except her movement made it hard to hold her upright.

"That keyhole, is that way." she told him and tried to lower herself out of the low tree.

"Wait. Let me help you." He grabbed her arms and lowered her carfeully onto the ground and let her lean against the trunk of the tree. Luc jumped down and waited for his balance to come back to him. Then he wrapped an armaround her and pulled an arm over his shoulder and pulled her towards the middle of the forest.

"Funny. This is what I did for you when we brought you aboard the ship." she laughed.

"Hold. On where's the keyhole. They were standing in the middle of the forest but there was no keyhole to see anywhere. Luc didn't know what one looked like, but he was sure there wasn't one here.

"Set down and open the pumpkin shaped door." she told him. He set her down and then thought about it for a second.

"Won't that lead us directly back here?" he asked her.

"Just do it." she told him. He did. Inside was a keyhole the right size for a keyblade. The ring around it was covered in bats and moons. He looked back at her, but when he did Thorn Monsters appeared not far from them. Ravyn turned around and growled. "Lock the keyhole! I'll deal with them!" she charged at the monsters and Luc sighed.

"Um.. How?" he stared at it. he tried different things. he tried to insert the end of the keyblade into it. It didn't work. he tried willing for it to close. Nothing. He snapped aorund when he heard a horrible sound. Ravyn was screaming. she had been caught by the Thorn Monsters and was knocked to the ground, monsters tearing her to shreads.

"No!" Luc yelled and thought hard on how to close the darn keyhole. "He thought of the times he spent with Sora, and Ravyn. How she was so laid back. How life was a little more exciting yet childish with her. How much fun he had around her. The feeling of happiness welled up past his fear for her safety and he felt the energy lift his arm to line up with the keyhole, keyblade pointed at it. The feeling transfered its way through the tip, creating a bright beam and it snapped close. The door closed and light filled the clearing. The monsters were gone. Ravyn was lying on the ground, her body flinching in the wind. Luc ran to her.

"Good job Luc. You closed the keyhole." she smiled weakly and a green light covered. The earpiece he had been given was then filled with a voice.

"**Thought you might need that.**"Cid's raspy voice filled his ear."**We sensed low heath and set a messege of healing through the system. Take care!**"

"Cid that dumby." Ravyn laughed under her breath and sighed. "That hurt though." she sat up and used Luc's shoulder as a cane to stand up. "Let's find the others and get going."

"Ravyn! Luc!" they turned to see the other three running towards them.

"Hi guys. We found the keyhole." hse explained.

"So you have to leave." Jack asked, evidently dispointed. She stoo dup to him, almost reacing his height. Father like daughter. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture. He whispered something in her ear, put something in her hand, and she giggled.

"Bye Dad." she grinned and turned to her group. "Let's get going before we get caught by Mathew. My dad'll hold him off until we leave."

"Okay." Luc agreed. He turned ot the skelliton. "Thanks for your help, Mr. Skellington."

"We appreciate that you weren't afraid to go up against your son." Axel nodded and smiled towards the group.

"We'll make sure your daughter doesn't do anything dumb." Zigfeld assured him and Ravyn glared.

"Let's get going." Luc pulled her along towards the ship and the pyro and cat boy followed.

"We'll be back, dad!" Ravyn waved off and walked away with her friends.

"Please be careful, Ravyn." Jack mumbled and headed back to his house, ready to face his son and any damage who had caused.

* * *

Partly a mussy chapter, but I think a good one to the follow last one. Yay! twentith chapter. Please review and take the note at the top seriously. I am seriously asking for your ideas. Have a good one! ((Did it seriously take me a week to get this up?)) 


	21. Hugging Solid Ground

Now that I thnk of it, I'm coming up within the month of my birthday... um. I always forget the date. Sad, isn't? I'm glad I can tell you guys are looking at this. I have a stat checker. Haha! But I'd love it if you reviewed too.

Ravyn: Please?

Luc: You'll get on both of their good lists.

Axel: And she won't try to sic me on you guys.

It won't work, I've tried everything.

Zigfeld: she doesn't own anything but her ideas. And that doesn't include your impulse to review.

Even if you don't review thank you for reading!

((By the way we'll be checking up on Sora and his crew.))

Chapter 21

"I know what I'm doing, Cloud!" Sora shouted on the top of his lungs.

"No you don't. You're not even looking at the gummi highway." the talented swordsman replied. Sora was arguing with him because they were having difficulty with heartless and Sora had almost crashed the gummi ship...

...over a dozen times. Kairi sat farther back away from them incase it led to throwing of fists and pointy objects.

"Just let me drive!" Sora complained.

"If I do, you'll kill us all." he replied.

"No I won't!" the short brunette protested.

"Yes you will, and I really doubt Kairi had plans for dying today."

"Leave me out of this, please." the recently added subject pleaded.

"Well, if you're not standing there, yelling at me, I won't crash!" Sora retaliated as the remark of his close friend hit home.

"I wasn't yelling. I was giving helpful advice." cloud huffed and sat in the seat he was given.

"Finally." Sora mumbled under his breath and recovered his full attention on driving.

"So.. Cloud." Kairi began, trying to start a friendly conversation with the swordsman.

"What?" he growled.

"Well.. I was just wondering.. well that is." she stuttered, evidently bothered by Cloud's aggrsive reply.

"Spit it out." he growled again.

"How did you get to be so... what's the word... um I'm thinking closed." she shyly replied.

"Closed?" he blinked a few times, confused on what the redhead was asking.

"Aerith told me you never talk to people you don't trust. And you don't trust too many people. Why is that?" she finished.

"I just don't trust people as freely as others do." he shrugged it off. Then returned to his latest soncern. "Sora! Watch where you're friggin' going!" he jumped up and attempted to push the short brunette out of the drivers seat.

"Let me drive and sit down!" Sora waved him off and outwardly kicked at him. Cloud reluctantly sat down but could be clearly heard muttering 'stubborn good for nothing little snot nosed iditot.'

"Um.. Sora are we almost there?" Kairi leaned a little bit farther from Cloud and hugged her knees.

"Just about." he assured her.

"Thank all the good things in the world." Cloud muttered.

"Oh, spoil sport." Sora teased him, throwing a bottle at his head.

"What do you want?" he groaned.

"We're here. I told you." he stuck his tongue out at him.

"What world is it?" he asked.

"Let's take a look." Sora pulled up a screen and a large image of a world covered in large buildings and mountains. The computer's screen had a large pop up of a voice beam.

"The world you are currently looking at is the _Land of the Dragons._" a relatively female voice came over the ship.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked the voice.

"My name is V.A.I.G. I am your system guide.

"Vaig?" Cloud loked around the ship curiously.

"Voice Activated Information Guide. I was installed by Cid." the voice explained.

"Okay... Cid has evidently had a lonely life if he's creating voice activated computers and installing them." Sora shook his head and looked for a button on the controls.

"What are you looking for?" V.A.I.G. asked as her rubbed his head.

"The door button." he looked up to where ever. "Do you know where it is?"

"To your left and up." she answered.

"Oh, thanks." Sora nodded and pressed the button and the three passengers stepped in to be beamed to the ground. when the reached the solid dirt Kairi layed down and rolled on her stomach.

"Um.. Kairi, what are you doing?" Sora asked her, trying not to laugh.

"Hugging the solid ground." she replied, looking up.

"Okay." he looked at her confused.

"I love you ground. I will never let either of those two behind a wheel and almost run us into a meteor." she said to the inaminate object.

"Um.. that's nice, Kairi. Where's Cloud?" the short brunette looked around to find to the swordsman trying to catch his breath.

"I hate that transporting thingy." Coud cursed.

"You'll get used to it." Sora assured him.

"No I won't. I've been going on thst thing since it was built. I just don't like them." Cloud tokd him truthfully.

"Okay then." Sora nodded. "Our other passenger has vowed either to drive herself or never to leave this world." he stared at the girl hugging the grass and dirt.

"No I didn't. I just won't either of you drive and crash into a meteor..." she stood up and dusted herself off. "Cloud."

"It was an accident." He shook his head.

"You still crashed into it."

"On accident." the swordsman replied.

"Whatever." Sora separated them.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"The Land of the Dragons." he replied.

"Great. We're in Japan." Cloud muttered.

"China." Sora corrected him.

"What's the difference." he grumbled.

"Sora?" a voice of a girl came from behing them and a women stepped from behind a large stone. Her black hair was cut short and she was dressed in an outfit that reminded Kairi of a soldiers garb from feudal china. On the women's shoulder stood a red lizard.

"Ack! A lizard!" Kairi shouted and hid behind Sora.

"I ain't no lizard." It replied. "I don't do that tongue thing." he crossed his arms and did exactly that little tongue thing.

"Kairi, Cloud, this is Mulan and her guardian dragon Mushu." Sora introduced the two pairs of people.

"Sora, we're so glad that you're back. Something strange is happening." Mulan told the boy.

"What?" he asked.

"We think that the heartless have posessed the emperor pf china."

* * *

yay! arguing and tongue flicky tricks. i hoped you enjoyed. Please if you can review and thanks! have a good one! 


	22. Walk Through the Garden

Looking back on the last chapter, Irealize i was quite pushy on asking for reviews. Please, review and leave opinions an d ideas. I'll gladly look at every one and reply on what i consider, whether or not if I will use it. This includes the worlds that specific groups will be visiting.

Ravyn: Please accept her dearest apologies.

Luc: And please keep reading.

Axel: Remember she doesn't ow anything except for the ideas and characters that she created.

Zigfeld: Please and thank you.

Chapter 22

"What do you mean he's possessed?" Cloud coughed, still nauseated from the beam landing to ground.

"He's been making outrageous decisions. He is waging a war for unknown reasons to the public." Mulan explained.

"Well, does he have a reason?" Kairi sympathetically.

"No. That's why I suspect that. Plus the swarms of heartless that have reappeared." Mulan shook her head.

"There's a good reason..." Sora nodded, agreeing with ther girl. "Well, we have to look around anyway. Let's check out the palace."

"Why are you looking around? Same buisness as last time? Looking for someone, eh eh?" Mushu jumped from Maulan shoulder to Sora and nudged the side of his head.

"No. Everyone is where they belong." Sora grumbled, annoyed that this dragon was poking his head.

"Oh, so that one guy you three were looking for is where is belongs? What was his name again..." Mushu ignored the boy's tone and continued to talk, keeping balance as they group were walking to the city.

"Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Him." Mushu snapped his fingers. "Man, you were obsessivley looking too. Riku this, Riku that. Glad you found him though."

"Whatever." Sora mumbled and Kairi laughed.

"Were you really that set on finding him?" she asked him cautiously.

"Yeah. So we could go home." he nodded.

"Well, you never really mentioned her until that other time." Mushu put in.

"What?" Sora jolted, shocked.

"What do you mean, Mushu?" Kairi asked the little guardian.

"Well, he never mentioned you. He mentioned Riku though. But he came back and helped us out again and he mentioned that he was looking for you." the red dragon explained, taking a seat on Sora' shoulder.

"Oh." Kairi nodded. "Sora shouldn't have been worrying about me if he knew I was okay." she grinned. "So. Sora kind of mentioned you before. How's it been here?"

"Great. I'm a guardian, Mulan's engaged..." Mushu happily announced.

"Engaged?" all three of the traveling heroes replied, shocked. They stood infront of a riceball (onigiri) stand and the vender began to scold them for being so ignorant in as toe stand infront of his stand. The group moved and celebrated almost quietly in the ally.

"So, you're engaged." Kairi thought happy for the chinesse warrior.

"Who's the lucky guy?" sora asked, almost pleading. Cloud had already congradulated her and was watching to group unamused.

"The captain." Mulan gave an embarassed replied.

"THE captain?" Sora asked, nudging her. Kairi hit him in the arm enough to get him to yelp and back off quickly.

"Sora! Women do NOT like to be teased like that!" she scolded him and Mushu and Cloud burst out laughing.

"Sorry." Sora rubbed his arm and groaned.

"It's okay. It is THE captain." Mulan accpeted his apology and laughed.

"Mulan?" a weary voice came from the end of the hallway and the group turned to see a old fragile women standing with a small lantern cage in her hand. She regarded Mulan strangly.

"Grandmama!" Mulan cried out and ran to her. They shared a short conversation while the rest of the group just watched.

"Thats Mulan's grandma. Crazy old buzzard who enjoys folktales to much." Mushu pointed out. "Oh, and Sora. Hide your girlfriend, when that lady sees her..." Mushu never finished because the two women came to the group and the old women saw Kairi. She practially squeeled and grabbed Kairi's wrist and dragged her into a nearby house.

"Um.. Mulan. Where did your grandma just take Kairi?" Sora stared off to the door where Kairi had just disappeared.

"Into my house." Mulan groaned and ran after the two girls. The men that were left standing gaped at the speed that the women and girl had disappeared.

"Lets follow them." Mushu urged and directed them into the house to stand in the doorway. Mulan came to find them looking around.

"Sora, I'm sorry, Kairi has been forced to change into a kimono." Mulan groaned. Sora blinked a couple of time and took into realization what she said.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"My grandmama was a little upset when I joined the army. She began to take my female friends and making them into what she wanted me to be." Mulan rubbed her forehead. "Kairi is the new victim."

"Oh, great." Cloud shook his head and continued to look around.

"While we wait, would you like to have a walk?" Mulan ushered them into a large graden and animal area.

"It's amazing. You grow this in your backyard?" Sora stared around in awe.

"Sort of. We like to keep our garden growing and it just seemed fit to have you come here. It calms people." Mulan walked ahead of the group, her shoulders slightly hunched.

"Mulan, are you okay?" Sora caught up to the warrior woman.

"Yeah, it's just I thought China wass afe, but the heartless are back and all this is destroying the life I had." she smiled weakly.

"Attention everyone!" The old woman was stading at the doorway into the house. She looked completely proud of herself.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked the old woman.

"Well, dear, let's get her out here, shall we?" the woman took a step back and made an attempt to pull the shadow behind the paper door come out. "Well, come on out dear. It's okay." she finally was able to pull a embrassed Kairi out. Her hair was pinned up sontrary to her regular style of weraing it down. Her pink dress was replaced by a deep red kimono that reached past her toes. Her cheeks were flushed with color.

"See? Was that so bad?" the woman patted her on the shoulder and Kairi looked away from Sora.

"Kairi?" he walked up to her.

"Hi." she shook her embarassed.

"Sora!" Mulan shouted over to him. A large amount of heartless had envaded the garden. He looked at Kairi who had already summoned Flowering Strength.

"Ready, Sora?" she smiled.

"Yeah." he summoned Oathkeeper, grinning.

* * *

Finally! I got it done! I had writers block. Please review, see you next time. 


	23. Vycrain and her Monsters

It left this on a cliffhanger. Since the last time I saw you, I have started another fanfic, just for fun. It's fruits basket, so if you like them, go ahead and read it.

Ravyn: You forgot about us?!

Luc: How dare you!

Zigfeld: You own us!

Everyone else not included before: Not all.

I said I was doubling, so deal with it.

Axel: she doesn't anything or anybody except her original creations.

Chapter 23

The group of heroes launched themselves into the crowd of heartless and nobodies.

"When the heck did they start to work togehter?" Mushu cried out as he shot a fire ball to protect Mulan's back. "I thought they hated each other."

"Not any more. They have someone to hate even more." Sora grunted and sliced a heartless and knocked back a nobody.

"I feel sorry for that sucker." Mushu commented as he dodged an attack.

"Thanks, Mushu." Sora replied.

"Stop chatting and start attacking!" Cloud yelled at them and they obeyed due to the fact Cloud was scary when he was mad. He sliced quite a few enemies at once and Kairi had resulted to running around using spells as her best offense and defense. She hadn't even damaged herself, but she was healing everyone else. She didn't happen notice ,while healing Mulan, that there was a heartless coming up behind her.

"Kairi!" Sora called out and ran to her. She looked up in time to see Sora jump in front of it and took a blow and then destroyed it in a swipe. Sora fell to the ground, evidently tired, for a good reason. Fightin thousands of different enemies can give quite an exercise.

"Sora, you lazy bum." Kairi scolded.

"I'm not lazy. I'm tired and beat." he complained and she healed him.

"Don't push yourself so much." she patted his shoulder and grinned. He shook his head.

"We need to get to the palace." he told Mulan, who had regained her senses.

"Yes, indeed." she nodded and the group headed off to the large building they all recognized as a palace. As soon as they set foot in the courtyard they were assaulted. As waves of darkness wiped the group backwards and down the large amount of stairs. They grumbled and looked up to see a man in orange and red.

"Emperor?" Sora and Mulan called out to the older man. He didn't respond, He glowed a dark red and a figure stepped from him. The characters held a fighters stance. It was a female, her black hair covering most of her left eyes, which if seen up close was covered in a bandage. She wore a pair of dakr colored jeans and a black sweater. She grinned and summoned a weapon. It was that of a large ax that was miraculously light enough fo rher to wield.

"Holders of Keyblades. You have arrived too late to save this world. It will soon be sucked into darkness." her deep voice sent shivers down all their spines.

"Who are you!" Sora cried out as the pressure of her power crushed deeper into his skull.

"My name is Vycrian." she told him, her power crushing. Everybody but her noticed a red dragon sneaking on her to throw her off. They decicded it would be best to distract her.

"Who do you work for?" Kairi cried out.

"You know his sister well. Mathew is my leader." she brought her weapon higher to slice the warriors all in one blow. She was cut short due to Mushu jumping on her shoulder and buring her ear.

"Take that you minion of evil!" he called out. The group who wer released from her power glared at him. "What? I've always wanted to say that."

"Vycrian, following Mathew is a path to death." Kairi tried to reason with the girl. She looked up an dglared bloody murder at the girl.

"You'd never understand. you're a princess of heart, not a victim like me." she stood and darkness pooled around the girl. Her exitance spilt and a horrible version of herself stood before the group. Itwas black and red, drooling a black sustance. The eyes of yellow burned into the hearts of the warriors. "You could never understand." the girl disappeared in a blur and the group was left with the doppelganger of the girl.

"She needs someone like Riku to deal with her." Cloud grunted. "Of course, the one person we don't have with us." he lunged forward and launched his classical slices and dive attacks. The rest of the group followed. They took turns to try and take the monster out. It dodged quickly and tried several times to devour the existance of a member of the group. It took it's toll on Kairi and pinned her against the wall, the liquid pooling out of it's mouth threatening to burn Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora cried out as the girl screamed. A light filled the court and suddenly a gurgle and groan was heard. Followed by a screamed of bloody murder the light left the corrider and all that as left was the group of warriors and a girl the same age a Vycrian left passed out on the group. Her brown hair shadowed her eyes and the girl held a pose that must hurt because her limbs were all belt outward. She moaned and barely was successful in sitting up. she looked at the group.

"Why won't I die?" she moaned and her body glowed a deep yellow. Her body disappaited and a orb flew to Sora, landing in his palm. It was a small charm with a star on it. "Thank you, Keyblade wielders. You have freed me from torment."

"Who was that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, but whoever she was she seemed to be in severe pain." Mulan responded, her muscles aching.

"Where's the keyhole?" Cloud asked the brunette holding the charm in his hand.

"Throne room." a weary voice came from behind the group. They turned to see the emperor had reagined his own being and was slowly walking towards them. "The keyhold you seek is in the throne room." he told the group. Mulan agreed to stay with him until they came back. They wandered into the throne room, and as soon as they did, Sora's keyblade summoned itself and a series of glowing occured. A kyhole that had imprinted itse;f on the throne glowed expectantly. Sora held the keyblade's end to it and both points, keyblade and keyhole, glowed and then a large clicking was heard.

"It's sealed." he told the rest of the group.

"Good. We have to leave now. They know we're plotting." Cloud ushered the two out of the room, thanked the emoeror and Mulan for their help and they beamed back to the ship, where they resumed their strange direction giving to flying the gummi ship and Kairi burned the kimono and had change into a normal outfit. All seemed well, but all their thoughts rested on the charm and the girl.

* * *

Fast paced chapter, I know. It's been a while. Please review! 


	24. Pointy Ceiling Caves

Holy cow. Has it been really that long? Man... My B-day is in a week! woot!

This chapter will check up on Riku's gang.

Leon: Finally.

Yuffie: you never give us attention!

Sorry. I was delayed.

Riku: Other than that, Lookingatthemoon doesn't own anything not created by her.

Thank you for that. And thank you Rikulover211, for reviewing. I will post the most posted reviewers here for the fun and recognition now.

Chapter 24

"Riku?" Yuffie was leaning over her seat, fairly close to the silver-haired teen, and was currently asking him alot of questions. Leon had been shaking his head and driving the gummi ship carefully.

"What?" he replied irritated.

"Are you jealous?" she blankly asked him.

"What? Of what, do you ask?" he groaned and sat up to prepare for Yuffie's endless baring of questions.

"Of Sora and Kairi. They found each other and you haven't found any one, and I was just curious." Yuffie tried to cover her fear of the boy hidden. He was deathly scary.

"No.. I'm glad they found each other. Very few in the world ever find the right person the first time." Riku replied bluntly and looked at the girl.

"Oh. I just thought since you were always competing for her attention all the time..." she started.

"Where'd you hear that from?" he stared at her.

"Sora told me that you would always compete all the time. He said it was more you showing off and him getting kicked in the a-" the ninja grinned.

"Yuffie!" Leon scolded her.

"Sorry. just quoting the short brunette of the conversation." she replied.

"That kid needs a chane in language." Leon shook his head and looked to be taking mental note of this conversation.

"We just competed friendly." Riku replied to the earlier conversation.

"In front of a girl." she added.

"Your point?" he looked at her angrily.

"Well, you must have felt some sort of 'liking' of her to show off every second you got." she explained.

"Yuffie, leave the poor kid alone, we're almost there." Leon growled at her and she jumped to the seat next to him and tried to cheer him up and save her neck. Riku stood up and walked over to them.

"What's the next world?" he asked, tired.

"Um... let's see... lights, a large glassy green tower.. Ah, identify name?" she asked the computer.

"Atlantis." the machine repleid back.

"What's that?" Yuffie glared at the machine.

"It's Atlantis, the sunken city of legend." Riku looked at the girl as if she was a large unintelligent worm crawling around the ship.

"Fine, Mr.Smartypants, but I don't live in the world of textbooks and myths!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two are such children." Leon grumbled. He set the ship on autopilot and dragged Yuffie toward the teleporter. Riku followed willingly. "I can't believe I have to treat you like this." He mumbled while Yuffie made an attempt to bite his gloved hand. he growled at her and then they were beamed to the ground.

* * *

"Woo Hoo!" Yuffie shouted grasping onto a rock and jumping own the same level as the boys. "Again!" 

"You know, Cloud really hates you for being able to stomach that." Leon replied when the hyper ninja ran to the wall and did a flip.

"She's excitable." Riku added and collected anything that was dropped.

"Try living with when she's thirteen." Leon remarked and walked past him to the corner of the cave. The cave was nassive. It seemed too large to be above ground. Leon looked upwards and noticed the ceiling and the piercing rocks that threatened to fall. "Everyone step lightly." he told the two and groaned. Grabbing yuffie around her waist he carried under his arm.

"No fair!" she screeched. Riku winced at the sound.

"What was that?" a far off voice asked the air.

"Who knows." another, female voice replied. Then there was a loud banging noise and then a shout of 'hey'.

"What was that for?" a male, whimpy voice complained.

"Two for flinching." the female replied, laughing.

"Whatever." the other voice replied, irritated.

"C'mon, Milo. Lighten up." the girl complained. "I can't believe I have to be associated with you." the girl huffed. The trio looked around a corner to see a group of people standing in front of a machine. they was a girl, presumably the one complaining, and a young man with glasses inspecting a machine. There were other rather amusing characters the rest surrounding them. One of them was munching on dirt. the trio grimaced at this.

"Mole. Stop eating teh' dirt." A taller man of the group glared at the rather filthy member of the group.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. I am ze' man who likes to blow things up." the filthy man replied, talking another bite of dirt.

"Whateve' you digusting monster." the man gave up.

"Milo? did you fix it yet?" the girl compained, pulling the waist of her work trousers up.

"Hold it."The man looked around. "I swear something is out there."

"Let's get out of here." Riku told his comapnions and they turned around...

...to face off twenty spears and natives.

"Great." Leon groaned.

* * *

There you go! Please review! Sorry it took so long on this new but really short chapter. I'll update hopefully quicker this time. 


	25. A new Ally

Salut! this chapter is going to stress me. I not only have to keep going back and forth between my notes, i want to make this one pretty long...

Int his chapter we will be introduced to yet another new OC. This girl was created by the two minds of Rikulover211 and my own. Hope you like.

Sokari: I am the new character. Lookingatthemoon doesn't own anything except her characters, which includes half of me!

So I get half of you to keep?

Sokari: No, I'm not getting cut in half for you.

I was joking. Seesh.

Chapter 25

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Yuffie whispered to Riku.

"Gut us and use our skin as rugs." he replied sarcastically.

"Oh no!" she cried.

"I was kidding." he regretably took it back.

"Oh, okay." she smiled and then both of them were poked with a spear.

"We get the idea. 'No talking.' Seesh." Riku grunted. They were led into a large sparkling garden made of crystal. Yuffie gasped, Riku raised his eyebrows and Leon squinted from the sudden light. A leader of the men went forward to a old man ditting on a throne. He had a large bluish beard and sat rather cpnfprtably among his crystals.

"Come forth intruders." the man spoke, making the three grimace. "I hear you were sneaking around our cave in an attempt to find us. Were you?" he asked when all of his guards were gone, which made Riku blink a few times. What kind of guy in charge would let his guards leave him with three potentially dangerous strangers?

"No, sir. We truly do not completely understand why we are here." Leon spoke up, trying to cover for them.

"Well..." the man tapped his chin. "That's a relief."

"Huh?" Riku and Yuffie shared a look. "What do you mean?" Riku asked him.

"I am King Kashekim Nedakh. I rule our lost city of Atlantis. Recently we have been under attack by these black things with attenas and yellow eyes." he explained rather quickly. "It started only recently." he stood.

"Heartless." Leon whispered to the two.

"I ask you. Since you look like warriors, please save our long forgotten city." the man bowed to the three and they gasped. What kind of king was this?

"Father!" a girl ran into the room. Her tanned skin, blue eyes, pale hair and white clothing hinted she was in fact related to this man.

"Kida! What the matter?" King Kashekim embraced his worried daughter in a hug.

"There are more foreign people entering the city." she told him. Then there was a large group of people dragged into the room. Coincidently they were the people working on the large drilling machine earlier.

"Milo! I can't believe you got us caught by these cave men!" the female girl from earlier scowled at him.

"I'm sorry Audrey, Doctor, Milo, Vinny, everyone." the man with the glasses sighed and lowered his head. Riku growled.

"Hey! Leave the poor guy alone!" He told them, shooing them away from the pride hurt man. "You okay man?" he helped him fully to his feet.

"Yes, Mister..." the man held his hand towards Riku. Riku shook it.

"Riku. Just Riku. No 'mister' crap." the teen laughed. The man grinned.

"You people. Are you here to destroy our home and take our lives?" the king started again, evidently bored.

* * *

"Milo!" Kida yelled. Riku looked up from the work the craftsman was doing. The princess ran to him. Riku smirked. 

"Yeah?" the intelligent youth replied.

"I was wondering if could know about the people who came with you." she asked.

"Um, sure. To begin, do you have any questions?" he thought about this for a minuted.

"Cookies are sweet, but yours is not. Sweet is kindly, but that is not his name. Audrey is sweet, but she is not your doctor. And the little digging animal called Mole, he is your pet?" the girl pondered.

"Close enough." Milo nodded.

"Okay." What's it like on the surface?" she cheerily asked. The two walked away as the scholar tried to explain it to her. Riku laughed under his breath.

"Hey kid!" a voice came from behind him. He turned to see the tall doctor called Sweet.

"Oh, hey." Riku greeted in return. He noticed the bag in Sweet's hands. "That's in that?" the man grinned, set it down and pulled out a large saw.

"This is the best saw a doctor can have. It can saw through a femur in 28 seconds." he stated. proud. "I plan on cutting that time in half." Riku gulped.

"That's nice." Riku backed away.

"Hey, by the way, half you seen Comander Lyle?" the tall doctor asked.

"Yeah. He was headed towards the cave over there." Riku poijnted off to where he had seen the comander walk into. Both of them looked to the cave to see a large cloud of darkness appear.

"What's that?" Sweet asked, taking out his saw.

"Heartless!" Riku told him, drawing Way to Dawn. "Get Milo and Kida!" Riku ran to the cave, assaulted by heartless the whole way there.

"Riku?" Yuffie's voice caught his attention. She was backed against the wall, but Leon jumped in and saved her.

"Who's behind the heartless?" Riku asked the two.

"Lyle is!" they both told him. He could see the form of Comander Lyle in the head of heartless, his skin burnt with darkness, his eyes full of greed for power and Atlantian gold.

"You get the heartless, I'll go after the comander!" Riku told them. They nodded and left the teenage boy to do his job.

"Foolish. That's what you are, kid." the Comander told him once he saw him. Riku growled.

"No. You are. Giving your heart to the heartless. They'll eat you alive." the boy told him, blocking a fast punch from the almost invincible Lyle.

"They don't eat the powerful." he taunted. Leon and Yuffie stepped into the fight, but thrown back by a blast of wave magic and were overtaken by a wave of heartless.

"Hey! Looks like the kid needs help!" A voice was heard. A large flying craft blew past the two quarelling men. Milo and Kida hopped off of the machine and faced the comander.

"Comander! What has gotten into you?" Milo tried to reason with the man.

"Power." He treated them with the same curtousy and the warriors and then created a field around him and Riku.

"Boy, how does it feel to be lacking power. I can tell. You were once surrounded by the overwhelming power of darkness." the comander threw punched and Riku dodged quickly, throwing his own hits.

"Yes I was. But I found better power within the heart. And my friends." Riku slashed at his back, but missed, being lashed himself. He was being hit more then he was attacking.

"Hmph." a voice said loudly. "I guess I could help. For a fee." Riku weakly turned to see a a girl almost his height with long wavy hair. Her blue green eyes stared down the comander. She was wearing a skirt that stopped above her knees and a green, tight t-shirt. Her stance was one that was a cross between one Yuffie would have and a cocky stance. She held a fist blade in her right hand.

"Who are you?" Riku gasped as Lyle ignored her and slammed Riku's back again.

"Tsk tsk." she told the comander, shaking a finger. "You shouldn't kick a man while he's down." she hurridley jogged over to him. "The name's Sokari, former guard of the city of Atlantis. I'm here to save your butt." she smiled and vaulted over the comander so quickly that Riku barely saw it. She sliced just as fast. The comander was having a hard time keeping up. Riku lunged out of the way when the comander almost crushed him. He regained his senses and joined the ambush on him. They knocked him down and both smiled.

"Nighty night, comander." Sokari told him, finishing him.

* * *

Kida finished the final stoke on the design on the large monument of her father. When she finished it glowed and raised into the air. Joining the rest of the monments to the great leaders. She stepped back, almost crying. They twirled around the city, liek they were guarding. Leon, Yuffie and Riku stood watch, smiling. They turned to leave when they were stopped by a greeting. They turned to see Sokari run to them.

"Take me with you!" she begged, grabbing the front of Riku's shirt. He stepped back in shock, but she gripped. "You owe me!" she told him. He looked at the others.

"It would be useful to have another ally. And Yuffie could hang out with her." Leon replied. Riku considered it.

"Fine." he told the girl. She shrieked and jumped in a circle. Riku laughed, but a glimmer caught his attention. In the middle of the monuments of generations of kings. A keyhole appeared and Riku nodded. Her lifted his keyblade and sealed it.

"Oooh. What was that?!?" Sokari jumped around him, evidently cheerful. Yuffie joined her and they dragged each other onto the ship.

"Great. Another Yuffie." Leon and Riku groaned.

* * *

A little rushed, yes. But there's the OC! Please review and tell me what you think!!!! 


	26. Nycki and Nycolas

Oh geez. Has it already been a week since I last updated? Man... I must have been too busy.

Well this is chapter 26. It's been quite a while since I first put this story up, then again it hasn't. Thank you for reading, here is Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to disclaim for me.

Mickey: she doesn't own anything, fellas.

Donlad: Except for Ravyn, Luc, Zigfeld, and Sokari.

Goofy: Don't forget Mathew and Sunstroke Ville, hyuck!

That's taht. Here is a chapter from those three. Yet another OC will be introduced. Correction, two OCs.

Chapter 26

"Donald! Look out!" Goofy shouted to his comrade. The duck threw himself out of the way of an attack from a large heartless.

"Thanks Goofy!" he replied and ran past him to keep up with the magesty. This all began when the trio was attacked on their way out of the gummi loading dock of Disney Castle. There was a shadowed character standing in the garden and when they saw them, unleased the heartless and ran in the direction of the throne room. The three were left to deal with the monsters. Now they were running to stop the shadowed firgure from getting to the Hall of the Cornerstone. They opened the mini door inside the large one to the throne and the queen.

"Minnie!" the magesty ran his fastest to his beloved to find her in the room that held the cornerstone. The queen was standing opposite the shadowy character. The figure was holding their arm out, a weapon in hand. They had their head to the side.

"Dear queen, will you let me past to the light?" a male's voice was ecohing in the chamber and his eyes were liquid metal. The trio ran in front of him.

"Leave intruder!" Donald growled.

"Down, Donald." the king told his old friend. "What is your buisness here, sir?"

"I want the light. I need the warmth." the character spoke.

"Who are you?" the king asked, his keyblade stilll at the ready.

"My name is Nycolas." the characters looekd up and his face caught light. His left eye was covered with dark hair and his right eyes was burning gray. "And I will get to the light." He drew a sword and aimed at the king's head.

"Mickey!" the three behind called out as a new figure jumped into the scene.her slim body was quick and she easily slid bewteen the attacker and the queen.

"Nycolas, no." the girl told him.

"Nycki. Move. Now." the boy replied, moving the tip of his sword to the Nycki's heart.

"You know that won't hurt me." hse told him, shaking her head.

"It will stun you though." he drove the sword into her chest. Her body lurched forward and his eyes went wide.

"It doesn' even hurt anymore." she told him.

"Sister, what brings you to their side? The light. The purity?" her brother brought the sword out of her and she fell forward. "Good bye my other half." he disappeared in a hock of purple lightening.

"Jerk. Shove a sword through somebody and don't even watch the wound heal." she stood and turned to the group, her front revealing equally gray eyes that were cascaded by white hair. Her torn shirt revealed where the blade had piereced her skin. "Sorry your magesty. He got away again." she told the queen.

"That's okay Nycki. Are you alright, dear?" she looked at the girl.

"Fine. Just a little tired of having to go get my clothes tailored." the girl smiled. "Who are these guys?" she asked the queen.

"This is king Mickey. My husband." she indicated to the forementioned person. The girl kneeled and shook his hand. "Next to him is Donald, the royals court mage." Nycki shook the duck's hand. "And that's Goofy. The comander of the guard." the girl stood to her full height to shake his hand.

"Okay." the girl nodded. "Your Magesty, the king. If I may, can I join you to vanquish Mathew Hawk?" she looked serious and her hands were clutched at her sides.

"You know Mathew?" Donald looked at her curiously.

"Yes. He's the one who took my brother and I. We were dragged into his presence and marked as his." She held up her right arms to reveal and circiling of thorns. "Me and my brother are good people. We are just under the worst kind of influence." she looked up, tears in her gray eyes. "He killed our family. Him and Mecaenus. I understand that his is being possesed. I want to free his soul." she cocked her head to the side. "I also want to meet this sister that just keeps evading his attacks. She sounds like my type of person." the king looked at her.

"What do you guys think?" Mickey looked to his companions. "Donald nodded and Goofy just picked the girl up in a bear hug.

"Welcome to the squad, hyuck!" she was choking.

"Oh geez." she coughed when she was put down. "When do we leave?" she asked the queen.

"As soon as I'm done talking to Minnie." the king told her and she nodded.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to seal the castle and grab my artilery." she walked out of the room.

"Is she dependable?" Mickey asked his wife.

"You haven't seen what she was taught by the darkness, yet." she smiled and walked witht he kiong to their office down the hall.

* * *

"Holy moly. What are you carrying?" Donald stared as Nycki came onto ther ship fully equiped to the brim with weapons. She had blade on her hips, two swords on her back with two staffs, and guns and fist blades her attatched to her belt.

"My artilery. I was never good at just hand to hand combat. This is my hand to hand combat." she laughed. "The gun goes from one hand to another to let that one catch a blade. That's what my brother told me all the time."

"You really love your brother, don't you." Goofy looked at the girl.

"Yeah, that little bugger." she smiled. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" she asked Mickey and he nodded, turned int the ship on.

* * *

Yep. Story! Nycki is good completely, no comspiracies. Next chapter is the rest of Ravyn's past. Enjoy! 


	27. Ravyn's Story: Part Two

Okay. This is it. This shall be Ravyn's past part two! It'll end here and in a while I'll get a chapter with short stories of each of my other characters!

Ravyn: Here we go again.

Chapter 27. X-tra chapter.

_"We want you to give us more power, so we can get to Kingdom Hearts." he grabed a bunch of her hair and Ravyn cried out._

_"Why?" she whimpered._

_"Because nobodies don't have hearts." he released her and Ravyn shrunk back._

_

* * *

_

Ravyn groaned and moved over onto her side. Her hands were still tied and her ankles as well. She hadn't eaten anything since she had been brought to the castle a few days ago. As much as the pain in her stomach hurt the pain on her shoulder blades hurt the most. She leaned forward and made another soon to be failed attempt to stand. Her legs collapsed and she stayed on the floor until she was drenched in water.

"Wake up." the tall scary man that was introduced during a rather frightening lighting storm stood over her with a empty bucket, probably recently filled with _water. _

"What do you want, scary guy?" she groaned and rolled over, back wincing with pain.

"Scary guy?" he blinked.

"Yes, scary guy. Now go away." she spat and rolled onto her side. Lexaeus nudged her with his foot. "Stop that!" she complained and he glared at her.

"Eat." he held a piece of raw meat to her.

"Two things wrong this. One: I have no hands to eat with, and two: that's RAW meat. Yuck!" she turned her heat to the side and her growled at her.

"Just eat it." he tried to manuver around her so he could put the small piece of raw meat in her mouth, but she wiggled.

"I said no!" she clamped her mouth shut and dug her face into the wall behind her. He glared her back and tried again. She bit his fingers.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" he shouted and she glared at him.

"Raw meat can be poisonous, smart one." she snarled and turned.

"Oh, Lexeaus! It is I." a cheery voice called from a stair case and a blonde haired boy with a mullet jumped into view.

"Not you." the man had a distraught expression on his face.

"Yes it is me, and I heard that you guys kidnapped someone!" he hopped around the room not noticing the lump of skin and bone plus muscle on the floo by the far wall.

"So?" Lexaeus. "Demyx, I have work to do, can you leave?" the man glared as Demyx finally saw Ravyn in the corner.

"Ooh! Is that her?" he walked over to her and rolled her over. She glared at him and he smiled.

"Demyx, watch it. she bites." the taller man commented.

"Really?" he looked at the oranged haired girl who currently had green eyes.

"What are you looking at, jerk?" she snarled and rolled over.

"She doesn't people, does she?" Demyx asked his fellow Organization member.

"Especially us. She won't eat." he glared at Ravyn.

"How about some candy?" Demyx pulled a piece ou of his pocket and Lexaeus hit him.

"She's a prisoner, not a five-year-old." he scolded him.

"But maybe she'll be willing to eat if you give her something edible!" the blonde protested.

"He has a point." Ravyn rolled over and looked at the two arguing organization members.

"What now?" Lexaeus growled at her.

"Feed somthing humane and I'll actually eat it." She blinked and then Demyx noticed something around her.

"You're bleeding!" he shouted and pointed.

"What?" Ravyn sighed and pain rushed through her back.

"That!" he pointed again. She moved her arm slightly and felt a pool of something sticky around her.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Ravyn shrugged.

"Are you trying to kill a chance to Kingdom Hearts?" Demyx glared at the only other person in the room.

"Vexen said it would be smart to remove her wings." Lexaeus shrugged.

"Aw. I've been de-winged?" Ravyn scowled. "Thanks for that." she spat.

"I'm surprised Vexen hasn't just put her in a jar yet." Demyx sshook his head and left view for a second to return with a rather large sandwich.

"Where did you get that?" Lexaeus just watched as Demyx proceeded to feed bites to Ravyn and she gladly ate since it was edible.

"Stole it from Axel." he shrugged and fed another bite to the girl.

"Demyx?" a deeper voice that Ravyn had come to dislike very much came from the doorway. Vexen stood there with his arms crossed.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"What are you doing?" he asked, angrily.

"Feeding your expirement." he turned back and fed another piece to the girl.

"I gave that job to Lexaeus." he told him.

"And he tried to feed her a piece of infected meat." he glared.

"Demyx, out!" Lexaeus roughly picked the boy up by the shoulders and through him out as Vexen removed a syringe from his pocket, removing the lid. "Now hold still girl." he poked her with it and drew some of her blood out. Ravyn laughed mentally at it. It was full of bats pumpkins and little lights.

"Done yet?" she asked him. He tapped the vile.

"For now." both organization members left the room.

* * *

Ravyn would find later that both Zexion and Vexen were tired of her and they got rid of her humanly. They threw her outside.

"Jerks." she mumbled, rubbing her now free of rope wrists. She looked up to see a full moon. Another organization members walked past her. "Time fore work, huh?" she joked.

"Yes." he looked at her. Ravyn recogniaed his voice. Marluxia.

"Well, bye Marly." she walked down the path from the castle and she could feel his glare on her back. She later found herself a stowaway on a gummi ship and making her way to the Hollow Bastion restoration committee doors. She was given shelter in exchange for her line of work to protect the contruction workers while they restored the town. She later was given a pass to go to other worlds on one of which she found Luc, and now they are on there desperate journey to stop a universal disaster.

* * *

Lame ending, yes, but I had to finish. Sorry this took so long. Please review! 


	28. Sand in my Shoes

Oh my. It's been so long since I updated. This is going to be an Agrabah chapter. This is with The Ravyn crew.

Demyx: Lookingatthemoon owns nothing.

Fan girls: Demyx?

Demyx: Oh crap. Gotta go.

Chapter 28

"Man I hate deserts." Ravyn stopped again and took her shoe pouring the sand from the toe.

"Then why did you come here?" Axel asked her. He particularly liked the hot weather, the sun, pretty much everything about this place.

"We were assigned this place, I didn't pick it." She tied ehr shoes and caught up to the group. Everyone but Axel was misserable because of the weather. Luc was exhausted from the heat, dragging himself along just enough to look alive. Zigfeld was shaking sand out between his bare, blistered feet, and his ears were full of sand and dust. Ravyn had grown tired of the colors tan and red. The sand was tan, Axel's annoying hair that was cheerfully making his way through the desert red.

"Why Agrabah?" Zigfeld pant and sat reluctantly on the ground.

"I don't know. Maybe because know one else likes it here!" Ravyn huffed and stomped off. Everyone followed her, keeping their distance. Everyone, when steping onto this world were attacked by thorn monsters that teleported. And as Ravyn would say in a better mood, 'Guess what?' They teleported the group of warriors out to the middle of a desert. Oh joy.

"Ravyn. maybe you should calm down. I know some good news!" Axel ran up to her and looked down at the girl who had her arms crossed and her eyes squinting to prevent sand from getting in them.

"Good news. In a desert?" Ravyn grumbled.

"Yeah. When we get to town we can visit an old buddy of mine." Axel told her looking back to make sure the other two were keeping up with them.

"Who is it?" Ravyn asked, stopped and staring up at him. Her eyes were gray.

"Demyx." he told her as the other two caught.

"Demyx? I thought he was vanquished." she was confused

"He was a wuss. Instead of dying he posed it and came back to us." the pyro shrugged. "Said he was quitting. He left and Xemnas destroyed his memorial in anger." Ravyn just thought about and nodded, beginning to walk again. The group was ina formation so that if they were attacked at any angle that they would be alert.

"Hey! Is that town?" Zigfeld jump onto Axel's shoulders much to the tall pyro's protest. "It is! It is!" Zigfeld jumped and ran at full speed to the large structure in the distance. everyone grumbled and followed.

* * *

"Look at everybody!" Zigfeld was cheery when he wasin town because he had colors and people to admir. Ravyn was still moping over the heat. Luc was keeping his distance. Axel was leading the group to where he swore Demyx was. And where there was water. 

"Are we there yet?" Ravyn smirked when Zigfeld was a fraction of a second from becoming mince meat due to Axel's short temper.

"Almost." Axel dragged the cat boy away from a fish stand and up to a door that had a blue awning. He knocked loudly. A voice grumbled from the other side and a few crashes told the group the resident was home. The door opened to a tired looking teen about Axel's age with a blonde mullet and blue eyes. The blue eyes widened when they saw Axel.

"Geez, Axel. I thought you were dead." he sighed in relief.

"Sorry to get your hopes up." Axel pushed past him and dragged cat boy, shape shifter and unlucky teenage boy. Demyx just sighed and shut the door.

"So what, or in this case, who brings you to Agrabah and my front doorstep?" Demyx's house was very modern for a very unmodern place. He jumped onto a stone counter.

"Well, there's this maniac out there and we're trying to stop him." Axel quickly explained after he smacked Zigfeld for looking at a item maniacally.

"Really. Being good this time around are we?" Demyx smiled. "In any case, who are your little buddies here?" he indicated to Ravyn (who was sprawled on his couch withough her shoes anymore), Luc (who was leaning againest the back oof the couch glaring at her for taking up the sitting room), and Zigfeld (whom Axel had under his left arm as an armrest).

"Well, this one," Axel pointed at Zigfeld, "Is Zigfeld. he likes to pick things up and forget to put them back in the right place (as in his pocket)." Demyx nodded.

"You put the green org back now." Demyx told the cat boy. He grumbled and removed a small orb from his pocket.

"Ravyn, on the couch, is the psycho's brother. She shapeshifts into about anything. And Luc behind her is her latest victim. She went to his world, heartless came, destroyed it and now he's stuck with us." Demyx nodded and everything.

"Demyx should know me." Ravyn mumbled.

"What was that?" Axel nudged her with a foot.

"Stop that. He came and visited me when I was in Castle Oblivion." she slapped his tennis shoe.

"Oh. You're _that _Ravyn. I thought you looked familliar." Demyx grinned.

"What do you need?" he asked Axel.

"The usual." The blonde nodded.

"Got it." he walked into the other room and Ravyn looked over at the tall redheaded pyro.

"What's the usual?" she asked him.

"A place to stay, food, some weapons." Axel shrugged. Ravyn pouted.

"Nothing fun?" she complained.

"I was going to kidnap him while he's sleeps. You know, tie him up and drag him to the ship." Axel grinned. "We could always need a person who knows how to use water magic."

"Cause you can't fight under water?" she smiled.

"There is that." he nodded grimly. Demyx came back.

"The guest rooms are cleaned out and assigned. Whenever you need them just into the back." he told them, leaning against thecounter.

"You're an inn keeper?" Ravyn quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yesh. So?" she laughed.

"Oh, nothing." she stood and dragged Luc out the door with her.

"She is still overly cheerful." Demyx complained to the former organization member aross the room.

"Yeah. Can't change that. I got to go with them. I'll be back later." He walked out the door and Demyx grumbled. He watched the cat boy leave after emptying his pockets and scratched his head.

"Geex. What have I gotten in to?" he just ran his head through is hair and went upstairs.

* * *

There's a pretty decent chapter. Thank you reading . Please read and review. 


	29. Flamin' Fox

Yay! I'm finally towards what I consider the middle, because this is the last chapter of Agrabah, next chapter expect something from Sora, Kairi, and Cloud. there will only about three more OCs, so if you want yours to be one, send me a profile for them.

Ravyn; She doesn't anything except her OCs.

Zigfeld: And to Rikulover211...

How dare you! Demyx is awesome. Even if he was a little quirky and forcibly evil for a while. ;)

Chapter 29

"Demyx, do have anything other than sand covered fish?" Axel held up the cuisine their host had graciously (if not eagerly) given them for supper.

"Nope. At least he likes it." Demyx glared and pointed at Zigfeld who had moved on his six serving.

"He's a cat. I'm not. I like normal, non-sand covered food." Axel threw the fish at the blonde's face.

"I never actually thought I'd see a person get smacked with a wet fish. Thank you Axel, for that enriching time in my life." Ravyn smirked and held up her piece of fish and tossed it to Zigfeld, who ate it up like he was starving.

"I think we'll have to roll Zigfeld to the ship." Luc glaring at Ravyn and throwing his fish to the cat boy as well.

"Enriching?" Axel asked confused.

"Slapped by a wet fish?" Demyx added.

"Roll me? Am I getting fat?!" Zigfeld looked at himself. Everyone just looked at each other. Then burst out laughing.

"I haven't laughed that much since we saw Xaldin and Xigbar get beat up by a couple of drunk nobodies." Demyx clutched his side and sat down. Everyone just continued to laugh until the front door of the Inn was broke in. A couple of nicely dressed men with large swords.

"Man... I just had that door fizxed." Demyx walked over to the broken door and looked at it pitifully.

"The sultan requests your prescense, inn keeper." The largest of the group, probably the leader grabbed Demyx roughly by the shoulders.

"I'm coming. Seesh." he kicked his feet in a pitiful attempt to kick the man.

"Sir, should we bring the others?" One of the guards came up to him.

"One sec." he turned to Demyx. "Who are they?" he shook his viciously.

"They're friends." Demyx choked between violent shakings.

"Are they _street rats_?" the guard persisted.

"Who're you calling a str-" Ravyn was pulled back by Axel and Luc who covered her mouth.

"Yes, I'm calling you street rats." the guard glared at her. "And for that you will come to the palace with the inn keeper." he grinned maniacally and a guard heaved Ravyn over a shoulder and held Luc under another. Axel chose to walk and Zigfeld was dragged by another guard.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Luc asked Ravyn who simlpy glared at him.

"What, might I asked, has us required by the sultan." Demyx asked quietly.

"He needs protection." The guard tossed Demyx to another guard like trash. "From monsters unlike we've seen before."

* * *

"Inn keeper and friends. I hear you are great warriors." the short, fat sultan of Agrabah addressed the group of five miserable people. 

"Yes. What about it, your magesty." Axel replied for the group because Demyx was still getting death glares from the guards.

"I need to have protection from unworldly monsters. A boy, about the age of yourself, came to me and said that he would send monsters in three days in I did not surender my throne, thus this world to him." The sultan hurridely explained. Demyx looked at Ravyn. She nodded.

"Sir, How long has it been?" she stepped forward from her friends.

"Three." he shamely admitted.

"We'll protect you. He doesn't deserve the throne when the sultan assigns the job to us to protect this world." she drew her thin sword. "Your magesty." she bowed, crossing her sword against her chest.

"Thank you dearly. You will recieve pay for this." the sultan clapped his hands and the guards were dismissed to stand at attention by the doors. The four traveling warriors stood at points around thesultan. Demyx looked at them.

"I haven't fought in months." he told them ashamed.

"You can still try buddy." Axel patted him on the shoulders and walked him over to point right by the sultan.

"And if it just doesn't work for you, then you need to take the sultan and get him out of here." Luc told him.

"Demyx." Ravyn called out to the blonde.

"Yes?" he turned to her. Her eyes were a opal black.

"We need you to be confident, to fool my brother. He feeds on unsurity." she told him, blinking to a bright green. Just then a ear crashing shatter caught the groups attention. The main door to the throne hall. Threw the wreckage you could hear screams and manical laughter.

"Oh sultan." a dangerous voice called through the smoke. Out stepped a male figure.

"Mathew." Ravyn spat.

"Oh, sister dear. What are you doing here?" he smiled and stepped towards her. She held her sword in front of her and her eyes threatened to run him threw.

"Get away from her." Luc growled. Ravyn drew her keyblade and flipped over him, blasting him. He froze on spot.

"That's called petrification." she smiled and charged with Luc on her tail. Axel began casting a powerful fire spell. Zigfeld sunk into the shadows and ended up next to Demyx and the sultan. When the two warrior's weapons collided with Mathew he inforze and flew back. Axel cast his spell and he was engulfed in flames. Ravyn shifted into a fow and raced into the fire. A thunderous scream and a ball of red fur exited the red lake. Ravyn shifted to human, unscathed. A large monstrous beast followed her. Her eyes widened as she realized that this was her brother. Quickly shifting she was a hawk and landing on his back. Becoming human, she jabbed her sword into his shoulder blade. He screeched and she flipped off, landing on her feet. Mathew stood in fron to fher, human.

"Until next time, sister dear." he disappeared and Ravyn growled.

* * *

"Warriors. I thank you. Tell me. What do you seek?" he eagerly thanked them for their help.

"Happiness." Luc responded.

"Undying friendship?" Axel aded.

"Fish." Zigfeld nodded.

"A new door." Demyx shook his head.

"To save my brother." Ravyn kept her eyes to the ground.

"I wish for you all to find them. Until you do, take this. He handed a large money pouch to Ravyn and she smiled slightly and the group left. when Demyx was supposed to part ways, Axel put him into a head lock.

"Oh no you don't. You are coming with us." he started to drag the blonde.

"But, my place!" he stuttered.

"Forget it." was the response and they continued on their way. When they reached the large gummi ship, Demyx's eye's widened.

"That's how you travel?" he gaped. "I take that back. Please take me with you." he pleaded and was dragged onto the ship.

"Are you okay?" Luc asked a slow paced Ravyn. She looked up with blue eyes.

"Yeah. You?" she smiled.

"Good." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon." they proceeded onto the ship until Ravyn had to stop Axel from killing Zigfeld.

"That stupid cat brought the fish from the market in here" he reasoned with her.

* * *

Ta da! Please Review and continue to read! 


	30. Rats, Soups, Shotgunss! Oh my!

Let's see, last thing we knew about Sora's group was they recieved a little tolken thingy and had left The Land of the Dragons. And I thought I's surprise you guys. The world their headed to is Paris, for the cast of Ratatouille to appear. You'll laugh.

Sora: Great, we get to meet a rat.

Cloud: How do you know.

Sora: saw the movie ((holds up a copy of the disney movie))

Cloud: Oh.

Kairi: Lookingatthemoon owns nothing out of this chapter except her twisted sense of humor.

Ha! You can't stop me!

Chapter 30 (Wow. DIdn't seem like this long since I started))

"Sora, you took us the wrong world." Kairi just looked at the map ahead of them with distaste.

Why, may you ask is so wrong with this world? I shall tell you. Upon arriving the trio of heroes were turned into a species very disliked by the girl. Disgusted her even. Running around on their four paws and nibbling at things. Rats. Oh dear. Sora was brown with his traditional spiked upon his head with bright blue beady eyes. Kairi had become a red rat and and had fur that was slightly longer covering her violet eyes, making her trip along the way. Cloud, just as disgisted by the rats as Kairi was, had transformed into a blonde rat with his spikes also in place. His sword had become minature sized and strapped arcoss his rat back so he could run easily.

"Just stop complaining. Leon gave us this world to improve our own skills. If you didn't want to go to this world, you shouldn't suck." Cloud scolded and insulted the girl. She drew back and looked hurt. Sora wrapped a rat arm around her and gave her a hug to cheer her up. 

"It's okay. Cloud has a sunny disposition." Sora assured her. She smiled up at him and quickly gave him a rat-like kiss on his furry cheek. She scurried after the swordsman. "Well that was awkward." he blinked, shrugged and ran after them...

... and right into a blue rat carrying a book.

"Oof!" falling to the ground. He scurried and picked up the book again and looked at Sora. "Excuse me, gotta go." he ran after a bunch more off rats that were releasing boats. Kairi and Cloud came back to him.

"Well who was that?" Cloud asked the brunette.

"Dunno, but he sure was in a hurry." Then Sora looked back from where he had seen the rat come from and saw an old lady (a very old lady with huge rimmed glasses and shower cap) running intheir direction with a shotgun.

"Uh... guys. We gotta go." They saw what he was looking at and scurried off after the blue rat. He was jumping onto the book and floating down the river after the colony of his rat family. The trio of warrior from out of this world hid in the brush from the creepy lady with the shotgun. As she left after her defeat. Sora and the crew ran after the rat on the book who had fell down a seweage gutter. Kairi almost shed a rat tear. 

"Poor guy. Too little to know what or where he was getting himself into." she buried her nose into Sora's shoulder.

"I say we go to town. Maybe we'll find the keyhole somewhere there." CLoud ran off in the direction of where there were many lights and people. He was in the path off a bike. He dodged and jumped on and the other two followed suit. They were headed into town a lot quicker this way. But little did they know that they were on the bike ride of Linguini, an older teenager who was looking for a job at a fancy resturant.

* * *

The trio of masters of the warriors had somehow ended up in the coat pocket of this certain teenager, and now were in a kitchen bustling with excitement. 

"Oh, look who it is! Alfredo Linguini! His mother's an old flame of Gusteau's." one of the cooks pointed to the boy.

"Ah, yes. How is Renata?" a short busy man just waved at the boy meaninglessly.

"She good... well, not good, she's been better. She's.. uh she's.." the boy was stuttering talking to the man.

"She's dead." one unconcerned man cut in.

"Oh, I'm sorry." just replied, carlessly.

"Oh no don't don't be. She believed in heaven so she's covered. Afterlife speaking..." the boy just happily tried to cheer up and handed the man with the big hat a letter.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's from my mother. She thought it'd get me a job.. here."he explained.

"Well, we do need a garbage boy." the man gave him a apron, paper hat and a broom. "Here you go."

"Thank you sir." he called after him.

"Great. The garbage boy's coat." Kairi complained from her spot next to Sora.

"Just keep quiet." Cloud told her.

* * *

Now... back to our little blue friend. Quite recently he's been having a figment of his imagination that is supposedly a dead chef named Gusteau guiding around the city. He now stood on top of the resturant where the trio of heroes and the teenager named Linguini was currently cleaning. And messing around with a soup that was classified. Bad Linguini. Bad. Narrator digresses. Anyway, as Ramy, our little blue friend debates whether or not to fix the soup, his decision is made for him. He falls through a spinning window and into the kitchen below. He scurried and panicked (at the smae time) over to the soup, past it, back to the soup, to the spices and finally decided. This resturant would have a pretty darn good soup. That was until Linguini caught him. Sora hung out of the pocket with Kairi on his furry arm, Cloud on the other side.

"Hey, look it's the rat I saw earlier." Sora told them.

* * *

Ta da! told you I'd have fun with this. Please review!!


	31. A Bargain That Ends in Omelettes

Okay, when taken captive by trakc practice, scream and run. I hate track yet I'm in it. Eck. HEre's the second installment of the Ratatouille world.

Remy: Lookingatthemoon doesn't own anything in this chapter.

Sora: You sure has a advanced vocabulary.

Remy: You mean I have, right?

Sora: Yeah whatsever.

Chapter 31 (sorry for the long delay.)

Remy froze in spot for mere second, than bolted over to the open window. Linguini, the quick thinker, took a metal strainer and caught him underneath.

"Ouch." Sora grimaced and shook his head.

"Soups up!" a voice called out through the kitchen and Linguini froze. _The soup_! He slid the bowl towards over to the pot but not in time to stop someone from taknig a bowl of it into the dining area.

"No, no the soup. Anything but that." he called out. Skinner glared at him. After a heated dicussion(along the lines of 'You've been cooking?' and 'The soup!' and 'In my kitchen you will listen to me!') and a large amount of yelling, Linguini was fired and a well known critic was rating Linguini/Remy's soup. a female chef named Collette was tasting the soup and blinking wildly. A server came bursting into the kitchen. "What did she say?"

"The soup. She loves it!" he blurted. Linguini coughed and Collette nodded. Linguini was rehired.

"You!" Skinner pointed a stuby finger at Linguini and Sora was debating whether to blow his cover and bite it.

"Me?" he gasped.

"What did you put int that soup?" he demanded.

"Just a little bit of this and that?" Linguini replied.

"That's it you are fired. Again." he shouted.

"No." Collette remarked. "If she likes the soup." Collette poked Skinner roughly, "Then you can't fire him." she stood up for Linguini who blinked and looked around confused forgetting about poor Remy. And still oblivious to the rats in his coat. The poor rat was making a subtle as can be escape and was easily spotted by Skinner.

"Rat! Get it!" he screamed and picked up a spoon to smack it. Linguini doved with a jar and captured Remy, much to his dismay. "Kill it!" the head cook screeched.

"Right now?" Linguini asked.

"No! Not in here. Whay would they say if they knew there was a rat in our kitchen. get rid of it somewhere else." Skinner yelled and Linguini ran and picked up his bike. Riding it down to the stream he stared at the rat in the jar.

"Don't look at me like that!" he comanded. "This is all your fault." Remy nodded. "Wait did you just nod?" nod. "You can understand me?" another nod.

"Ah. The nod system always is fail proof." Sora sighed and Cloud back pawed him.

"I can't cook." nod. "But you can." Remy did a series of shaking and nodding. "Stop being modest." Linguini told him and Remy nodded. "Maybe we can work together." Linguini nodded madly. "You think that'll work." Remy nodded. "I'm going to let you go now. OKay. PLease stay right here." he lowered the jar, opened it, and Remy was gone faster than you can say go. Linguini slumped and scolded himself. From where Kairi was she could see Remy stopping. Cloud was ranting on about how that 'little rat' and Sora was pointing out that it was indeed a rat they were taking about. Kairi kicked them both and pointed out where Remy was creeping back into the light.

"This looks like a promising near friendship." Sora sighed, which he was rewarded with a kick and smack, compliments of Kairi and Cloud.

* * *

Linguini woke in the morning to find Remy gone from where he had put the rat to sleep last night and that the eggs were missing. And he had small footprints on his coat.

"I should've known that he would do something like th-" he closed the fridge to find Remy, Cloud, Kairi and a slightly plumper Sora making omelettes.

"huh?" he just sat down and a plate with a omelette was slid in fron t of his. "I'm going to forget that their are more rats then there originally was just because of this omelette." and took a large bite.

* * *

I am not in the mood to write, so this is your guys' chapter until next time, whenever that'll be.


	32. Pots and Pans

Holy Smoly. Soory I haven't updated in do long. I guess I've been busy with school. I'll make it up to you by putting up a whole bunch of chapter over summer break. Sound good to you? Anyway, here's Sora to disclaim.

Sora: Lookingatthemoon does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, instead of just writing this story out, she'd actually make a game out of it. She does own her OCs and here crazt antics that she add to it all.

Chapter 32

Over only a few weeks, Linguini had inproved his cooking skills from his teaching from Collette. Unfortunatly, the poor boy was being watched by the head chef Skinner. Sora, Cloud, and Kairi debated over the topic in Linguini's coat pocket.

"I don't like the guy, I mean he tried to, and sucessfully, got Linguini drunk." Kairi stated the obvious as Remy desperatly tried to get the unconcious, because of alcohal consumption, boy to stand and work while Collette came into the kitchen to get ready for the day.

"Yes, he's up to something, we just don't know what yet." Sora turned a small peanut over and over in his little paws.

"Are you two blind?" Cloud asked the two. They shook their heads. "Whatever, you'll figure it out later." The group jostled when Linguini finally did wake up and chased after an outraged Collette.

"This sounds bad." Kairi muttered. There was heated discussion between the two humans. the little rats not housed in the boy's hat poked their heads out to see Collette pulling out a thing of pepper spray. That was until Linguini was heaved forwards and found himself kissing the female chef. "Cloud gagged. Kairi sighed like it was romantic. Sora was currently trying to not fall out the pocket, under some circumstance he had ended almost being tossled out.

"Aw..." Kairi said.

"Cut that out." Cloud told her.

"Help! I'm going to die!" Sora cried, and cloud pulled him back with no effort at all. "Oh, thanks."

* * *

This is what some call a moment of truth. Finally, a critic of high stature came to rate the bistro, and was expecting something extraordinary from Linguini, who had in some unfortunate case become the head chef. He tried giving a confident, motivational speech that involved phrases like: 'We can do this!' or something along the lines of 'if we work together, we can make the critic love us.' Unfortunatly this did not work all too well and Linguini was left in the kitchen with four rats and unsuspectingly a whole hoard of heartless just waiting to take this guy out. The late head chef skinner had finally sucumbed to the darkness in his heart and had become a hoarder of heartless. Oh joy. So that left Remy and Linguini to cook, and Sora and the clean up crew to take care of the heartless. Easy right? Not when you're three inches tall and the heartless can turn into things like the pasta pan and such.

"Joy." Cloud muttered after slicing a heartless that disguised itself as a tomato and started to splatter the blonde rat with tomato juices. "Sora, take care of the rosemary heartless!" he called to the fighting a heartless that was dancing between the spices. Kiari was determined to defeat every heartless that though it was funny to disguise itself as uniforms for the workers.

"I'm exhausted." Kairi was sure no more were going to appear our of no where.

"So is everyone else, chefs and all." Cloud added, looking at the proud yet exhausted Linguini and Remy. They had finished the dinners for the night, succesfully. They had fallen asleep at the cutting table. The group smiled and suddenly a glowing light caught their eyes. A keyhole appeared on the turn knob of one of the burners. Sora sealed it and they sighed.

"Ready to go?" Sora asked the other two.

"Yes! I'm ready to get out of this rat form!" Kairi pleaded. Cloud just nodded. Sora grinned his little rat grin and beamed the group to the gummi ship.

"Halleluia." Kairi was in her human form once again, her legs wobbly. In fact, so were Sora's and Cloud's. They had a hard time walking around.

"This'll take some time to get used to." Cloud muttered and sat in the chair.

"You think?" Sora said, clicking buttons on and starting the engine. Then a little pop up came onto the screen and Sora stared at it. "Huh?"

"You open it." Vaig told him.

"Okay." Sora clicked on it.

_Fellas (and girl),_

_Unfortunatly Donald, Goofy and I have to leave the mission early on urgent buisness to protect the castle. We picked up a new member for the team who with join you guys. You'll find her in the next stop: Twilight Town. I've requested that everyone stops by there next to meet the new member. Ravyn and the others picked up Demyx in Agrabah. He's good guy, don't worry. See ya fellas._

_King Mickey_

"Twilight town is is." Cloud commented.

"I can't wait to see Hayner, and Pence, oh and Ollette." Kairi squeeled.

"I hate Demyx." Sora growled and started the engine to turn into the course to Twilight Town.

* * *

I know that it was rushed, but since I hadn't really watched all of the movie in one setting, it was hard to write this chapter. But I hope you'll understand. PLease read and Review! Review are loved and earn you a data brownie.


	33. Twilight Ambush

Okay. Twilight Town is the new setting. Lovely. Anyway, the groups are getting rearranged and I've decided to make this fanfic sort get on track in this chapter. Unfortunately for all you Ravyn fans (if there are any) you will not like this chapter.

Zigfeld: Lookingatthemoon does not own Kingdom Hearts. She wouldn't be writing fanfic if she did.

Luc: She'd be plotting how to get the new games to America faster.

Chapter 33

The various gangs were trampling around different parts of town, clearly trying to find each other.

**Riku's Group**

"Sokari, get off me." Riku grumbled. the girl had become quickly tired and had latched herself to being a backpack for Riku. the brunette grumbled and got down, immediatly to start jumping around, causing Yuffie to start jumping around, and thus irritating Leon to the extent to carry Yuffie to stop her form jumping on walls and stealing posters that 'Struggle' with bright colorful orbs and light blue struggle batons.

"Party pooper." Sokari grumbled and walked alongside riku, her head down. Her feet pading down the street. she crossed her arms and didn't notice when Riku stopped and she rammed right into his back. "Hey..." she complained. She looked at Riku who was watching a large hawk stare down at them.

"Leon..." Riku started.

"I see it. Follow it." Leon told him setting Yuffie on her feet to chase te bird. She jumped happily up to it and Sokari followed out of curiousity.

**Sora's Group**

Sora and Kairi remincsed around the town with Cloud at their backs. Sora was pointing out astruggle poster when a quick pair of figures caught his eyes he looked up to see them chasin what could possibly a bird. He couldn't tell because Riku ran him over, evidently chasing the pair of people chasing the bird.

"Oh, his Sora, Kairi, Cloud." he apologized quickly and started running again. "Sorry! Gotta catch Yuffie and Sokari! She you guys." his form disappeared. Leon ran by waving and stopping.

"Hey. We think we might have foun Ravyn." he explained. "C'mon." he motioned and everyone joined the race.

**Ravyn's Group**

Luc watched as the hawk gently landed in the chair next to his and glowed a bright purple. Ravyn sat in the chair smiling.

"Three. Two. One." she counted down. Just as soon as she finished, Yuffie and a mysterious girl in a skirt with no shoes jumped out from on top of a building and landed nearby.

"Oh, hey guys." Yuffie panted. "Ravyn, did you have to fly so fast? I'm tired now." the ninja complained.

"Wait, what? That girl, the hawk, chasing, ugh!" the girl sat down frustrated and brushed a strand of wavy brown hair from her eyes.

"Wait for the finale." Ravyn grinned. Around a corner came Riku, barely able to himself and practically land face first on the ground. Then the other four people came around the corner at a steady jog.

"Ravyn, next time glide, not fly." Leon gasped for air.

"What? I gotta keep seom people around here in shape." she shrugged innocently "In other news, who are you?" she asked Sokari who was panting while leaning on her knees as a large rocket launched into the sky.

"Look likes it near sandlot." Sora pointed out.

**Majesty's Group**

"Was that really necessary, Nycki?" king Mickey asked the girl who had just set off a rocket launcher in the sky.

"They'll know where we are, won't they?" she replied, clueless.

"Hyuck. That's a lot of smoke." Goofy replied and waved a hand in his face to breathe.

"Yeah, did you have to?" Donald replied, angrily.

"Sorry." she apologized as a large group of people walked into the sandlot, led buy a short brunette with spikey hair.

"Sora!" Goofy and Donald tackled the short kid and he pracitcally screeched.

"No!" he screamed. Everyone laughed. The two helped the boy up again and he glared at them.

"How's everybody doing?" the King asked everybody.

"Good." they all replied in unison.

"Not for long." a creepy voice told them from behind. Everyone gained a offensive stance when they saw Mathew standing with two other people.

"You've met Vycrain and Nycolas." he told them motioning to the two at his sides.

"Mathew, stop this!" Nycki shouted.

"Ah, Nycki, you seem to have betrayed us. Me, your brother." he smirked wickedly.

"You jerk!" Sokari yelled out.

"You have a mouth on you." he growled. Sokari stared him down. "Oh well. All I want is the Enchantress." he told the group. Ravyn growled in the back.

"Mathew this is crazy. Give up already!" the shapeshifter yelled out to her brother.

"Nykolas, Vycrain, split 'em up." he ordered and the two, smiled disappearing and reappearing behind Kairi and Sokari. They both screamed as they were teleported to the far sides of the sandlot. Sora, CLoud, Donald and Goffy ran to Kairi and Vycrain and Leon, Riku, Yuffie and the king ran after Sokari. That left Ravyn and Luc with the madman, Mecaenus, who was posessing Mathew's body. He smiled and beamed forward, his target Luc. Ravyn pulled him out of the way and kicked her brother when he passed her. He grabbed her leg and dragged with her. She screamed out when he twisted her arm almost in a full circle.

"Hey! Back off!" Axel's voice ecoed from around them and the last three of the party showed up. Axel swinging his chakram and Demyx with his sitar. Zigfeld was crouched down in the back, baring teeth and claws.

"Get away from her!" the cat boy growled and threw himself at the attacking older boy. Axel follwed behind him while Demyx summoned water beings to take care of Ravyn and get her back on her feet and keep Mathew away from her. Luc charged angrily at the posessed boy and Ravyn, regaining her balance followed right after. Arond the Sandlot, the three fights were going on, the good side catching the upper hand.

"Luc, you need to stay back." Zigfeld warned the boy. The cat boy had been thrown against a wall and his breath was harsh. Ravyn saw this and changed form into a wolf and charged her brother. He caught her by the fur and tossed in the middle of the Sandlot.

"Vycrain, now!" Mathew yelled to the raven-haired girl in the corner.

"Got it!" she teleported out of the ring of fighters and took a device out of her pocket and threw it at Ravyn. The wolf that Ravyn had shifted to was surrounded in a net that captured it. Ravyn grumbled and transformed into a bird, the net changing size to capture her. Her hawk form screeched. Vycrain picked the net up by a clasp and disapeared. Nykolas followed her.

"The enchantress is mine now, Prince." Mathew told him, stepping backwards towards a portal and disappeared.

"Ravyn!" Luc shouted out. Nobody responded."

* * *

Ravyn strugled to free herself. She kept chaning shape to wear the net out but it was just as quick as she was.

"Stop trying, it won't break." a male voice told her snidely from above. Mathew stood over her changing forms and smiled wickedly, drawing an orb of dark power towards her. Ravyn choked before she could scream.

* * *

There's the chapter. Sorry it ended on a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. The next chapter will be up soon so you don't freak out about what's going to happen. Please Read and Review!


	34. Zigfeld

Here it is folks

Okay, if you all remember quite so well, I made two chapters for Ravyn's past. We actually have one character that you don't really know very well. His name is Zigfeld. And to be extra cruel and make you wait for the stunning return of our heroes, I will make this chapter his.

Zigfeld: Oh really? A chapter for me?

Yes, a chapter for you. I own nothing that does not include my plot, my characters, or my one lonely world that will soon become two.

Chapter 34: Zigfeld

Now, as some believe, there will always be a love between mother and child, no matter what. There are cases where they say mental illness causes the parent to hate their child. That's not the case in this.

Zigfeld's mother just didn't like him. He was half cat thus, she was allergic to him.

Zigfeld, being the resourceful little kitty he is, started to live on his own, and has for quite a few years. He is fourteen and happy. Until he met a certain girl who threatened to hurt him if he ever touched another power tool. But we'll get to that later. Now we will mention how he happened to meet this girl, and why.

Well let's see. He was hungry, he was looking for food, and knowing fish wasn't exactly free, he set out on a quest to find munny. He ended up near the construction area that was set off for the reconstruction of the bailey. Evidently some kid had let it to have a bunch of guys in black cloaks blow it up. Oh well.

As I was going on about. This talented little half cat boy wandered in here and rumaged through some bags from the construction workers to see if they had any loose change. Unfortunatly no they didn't. He walked into the actual construction of the bailey. They were all too caught up in their work to notice him at all. He looked around amazed. The place was getting to be it's old self. He looked around for detail and his eye was caught by a gleaming hawk.

'Hm... I haven't bird in a while.' he though to himself then grinned. Her pulled his black shirt out of it's tangled manner and got down on his hands, using both them and his feet to walk. She crept up to the pillar where the bird was and climbed stealthly up the column. He jumped to the top to catch the bird. He noticed the lovely gleam more now and he grinned to himself, launching himself forward to catch air. Zigfeld looked around bewildered to notice the bird was on a different pillar looking at him curiously, almost if to say. "Stupid. I'm over here now." the cat boy shook his head and launched his body again, only to catch yet again air.

"What the heck?" the bird sat on the pillar he was just on. "Come here you little bugger." he told the bird and jumped again. The bird landed on his head. "What are you doing?" he swatted and the bird landed next to him and Zigfeld stared at it. "Now, don't move. It'll only hurt a little." he moved forward only to be ignored and the bird flew back to the other pillar. "Get back here." he jumped over and stood over the bird. Then he blinked. The bird was gone and on another pillar stood a girl with long orange hair, her eyes galring at him.

"Could you leave a person alone?" She growled. Zigfeld blinked at her.

"What have I done to you, per say?" he asked confused.

"Stop chasing me around. It's annoying tat you want to eat me, but if you won't just give up, well that's a different story." she replied, blinking and the cat boy noticed that they changed colors, from brown to a red hue.

"I was chasing a bird, thank you very much." the girl just stared and it hit Zigfeld like a brick. "You're the bird?"

"No duh." she replied smarty. "Now get out of here. You're not supposed to be here." she told him standing up. She looked about a year older than him.

"What about you? I'm supposed to believe you are?" he asked, standing up himself, trying to keep his balance steadily.

"I'm the guard stationed here by the Hallow Bastion restoration commitee. Now get your rear end out of here cat boy." she threatened.

"I have nowhere to go. No food. Can you help me?" Zigfeld pleaded after hearing Hallow Bastion Restoration commitee. They were supposed to help people.

"No. I don't do any of that." she responded, jumping down from her post.

"Please, can you help me find someone who can." he begged, following her down to ground level. He picked up what looked like an expensive tool. "I'll steal this and sell it if you don't." he warned.

"Do you know how to use that? Do you know what that is?" she asked almost laughing.

"No, but I can sell it." he told her. He almost dropped the strang etool he was holding and it evidently turned on and began shooting nails into the cement. Zigfeld jumped up to avoid the nails and the girl just started laughing. She stepped on it and it turned off.

"Tell you what. You promise never to touch another nail gun and I'll give you enough munny to get a large fish. Happy?" she told him, picking the tool up.

"Really? Thank you so much!" he perked up and jumped over to her, hugging her.

"Let go of me, now." she comanded. He did so.

"So... what's your name?" he asked innocently.

"Ravyn. Who are you?" she replied.

"My name is Zigfeld!" he cheered, doing a little dance.

"Okay. You take this munny and spend it on food. Got it?" she handed him five hundred munny.

"Yes ma'am." he saluted. "See you around!" he ran off. Ravyn shook her head.

"Strange little kid." she smiled and went back to her post.

* * *

You like it? The next chapter will be about the regular story, but I thought you would like a background story on Zigfeld! Please read and review!


	35. Heading Out Again

Here it is folks

Since I decided to be evil last time, I'm going to continue the story this chapter. We left off with Ravyn being separated from the rest of the group and her brother 'attacking' her with an orb of darkness. Creepy. So let's get the show on the road.

Mathew: As much as I hate her, Lookingatthemoon owns nothing except her original characters and worlds.

Zigfeld: Don't forget her plot.

Chapter 35

"How could we just lose her?" Luc yelled. Everyone looked at him with eyes full of apologies.

"Luc, we couldn't prevent it." Yuffie told him, equally angry.

"They are just excuses!" he snapped. Yuffie drew back hurt. Riku and Leon stepped in front of him.

"You need to calm down." Riku told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ravyn wouldn't want you to be so down and angry." He explained.

"None of us realized that Mathew had the tech savvy to create that net." Sora thought aloud.

"And if we did that wouldn't have helped. They had everything planed out from the beginning." Riku added. "I starting to think that they are better organized than the circle of villains and Organization XIII." He put a hand on his forehead, frustrated.

"First things first. We need to rearrange the groups. We'll look for Ravyn afterwards." King Mickey interrupted.

"Why's that again?" Sora asked everyone. They all stared at him in disbelief.

"Three of us have to go back to the castle, remember?" Donald added sarcastically.

"Oh yeah…" the brunette said jokingly.

"Okay, so we have a new member for Sora's group. Her name is Nycki." The king ushered the girl forward. She stood in all her artillery- ish glory. "She was once part of Mathew's little gang, she knows how they move." He added to her benefit.

"And she knows where the hideout is?" Luc asked, unsure.

"Actually, I do." She replied. "I always know where my brother is." She told the group.

"Good. Since Ravyn is MIA, Luc you'll take her job of sealing the keyholes, while traveling with Zigfeld, Axel, and Demyx." The king pointed out. The boy nodded.

"Well, now that that's all sorted out, let's arrange importance." Leon announced. "We need two groups to keep going, sealing keyholes, because if we don't Mathew will start catching on." he explained when they just stared at him. "Luc, your group will continue to seal keyholes."

"Wait.. No! I'm going to go get her!" the boy protested.

"Mathew will expect that. Sora's group will go to the hideout. They have Nycki to tell where to go." Leon stopped the boy. "And that leaves Riku's group, consisting of me, Yuffie and Sokairi to go seal more keyholes." the tall brunette twitched at this concept.

"Well, now that that's sorted out..." Sora grinned. "Who wants ice cream!?" the boy cheered and the group glared at him.

* * *

Ravyn gasped as she was brought back to conciousness. Her eyes felt heavy and her chest ached. There was a pressure in her mind. _**'Let go, this won't hurt too much Enchantress.'**_

The shapeshifter fought back still, the voice clearly evil. **_'I said let go!'_** the voice yelled and Ravyn fell back to her knees. A rough hand grabbed her hair and she shrilled.

"Just let it go, enchantress." a wicked voice whispered in her ear. Ravyn recognized the voice as that of Vycrain. But the shapshifter couldn't fight back. Her eyes felt heavy and closed.

* * *

Luc sat in the bridge of the ship, furiously beating buttons. "How do you get this things started?" he yelled at the other three members traveling with him. Demyx was hiding behind Zigfeld, who was hiding behind Axel, who glaring a hole through the head of the boy.

"Hey cool it!" the redhead yelled at Luc. "You sit down a we'll run the ship." he ordered ane pointed to a seat in the corner. Luc 'huffed and stomped over to it and sat down. The other three got the ship up and running before he knew it and they were leaving the world known as Twilight Town. He rubbed his eyes and grumbled when Zigfeld told him to go lay down. He obliged and went to sleep, having nightmares of darkness.

* * *

Mathew stood triumphantly as a figure stood in front of him. The eyes of the girl were red with cat eyes slits. She hair was black and red, the ends flipping up and over her shoulders. She was dressed in a black corsetted dress that had a hem on the skirt that thorned out on the ends. Her hands were bare and on them were two rings each, on the pointer finger and the pinky finger. She looked up at him waiting for his apporval.

"Well, welcome to the team, Black Rein." he told her and she showed a grin of pure mischief.

* * *

Well, there you go. If someone reviews and tells me who they think Blak Rein is, they get a digital cookie. More than one cookie with be awarded. PLease Read and Review


	36. Aloha!

Okay, I'm still a little out of it, considering I promised myself to post when I got back from my trip, and it's been a week and a half. o.0 Sorry everybody. I'm surprised no one took any guesses on the second alias of Blak Rein. Oh well.

Chapter 36

Luc, Axel, Zigfeld and Demyx were expecting to have a quite uneventful expirence in a place titled Honolulu, Hawaii. So when they took a step off the gummi ship to be greeted by a crash of red ship not too far off.

"Well, that was unexpected." Zigfeld commented. It seemed to be nighttime in this world. The group started heading in the direction of the crash site whena blue dog appeared on the other side of the road. _Wait,_ Luc thought to himself. _When did dogs get six arms and attennas?_ The boy stared as the 'thing' ran into the road and shot a green substance at a toad. Then got hit by an eighteen wheeler.

"Ouch." Demyx winced at the sight. Zigfeld was silent, one of his eyes twitching.

The group watched the 'dog' being picked up and taken to the back of the truck. They all agreed there were no such things as coincidences and much to Axel's delight, jumped on so they were all holding on the ladder the was attached to the back of the truck.

"This is _so_ awesome!" the pyro exclaimed just loud enough for the others to hear him. Luc rolled his eyes, Zigfeld gave a excited yelp of agreement, and Demyx closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Ah, the smell of ocean water is so relaxing." the water controller sighed. Luc looked around, there was miles and miles of horizin rushing by that was accented by a familiar wave of blue. "Have you ever seen so much of it before?" Demyx asked the boy.

"Yeah." the blonde haired boy replied. "I live close to it, too. Used to go and just put my feet in the water." he remembered the days of hot sun, cold water, and when his mother and father didn't fight over all the small things.

The truck suddenly stopped and the four jumped form the ladder and rushed into the brush by the road. Axel, Demyx, Zigfeld and Luc watched as the driver took the blue thing into the worker and left, a large puff of diesel gas clouding around the exhaust. They watched the worker tag the 'dog' and throw him into the back and close up for the night. Zigfeld yawned something about being tired and fell asleep, leaning his head on a mossy rock. demyx was the next to join him and Axel followed soon. Luc watched his companions sleeping, all in a oval circle formation thing. The boy himself fell asleep with his back to a tree.

* * *

The four awoke to the sound of speeding trafic. Zigfeld was the first, jumping to his haunches and hissing at it the sound of a car honking it's horn. Demyx was the poor victim, due to unthinkable events, was jumped on the by cat boy who knocked the air promptly out of him. Axel awoke to the shrill shout that the water controller released when having the feeling of losing your breath, and Luc woke up to the chaos.

"All of you, be quiet!" he exclaimed when a red car drove past them. It pulled up in fron of the dog pound a girl with long black in a red flower print dress jumped out from the back. The driver, a woman who couldn't be older than twenty opened the door for the little girl.

Luc signalled the others to follow him as he ran quickly and low in the bushes to the side of the building, hiding in the brush there. They could faintly hear a worker and the older woman talk.

_"_Oh yes, mm-hmm, all of our dogs are adoptable" the worker assured her. There was a slam of a closing oor. "Except that one!" the worked shouted

"What is that thing?" the woman asked her. It took a minute for her to respond

_"_A dog, I think... But it was dead this morning!"

"It was dead this morning?" the woman screamed.

"Well we thought it was dead; it was hit by a truck!" the four of them looked at each other.

"But, Nani! I like him!" a little girl's voice argued.

"Lilo, that thinkg doesn't even look like a dog. It might have rabies or something." the woman, Nani, told her.

"But you said any pet that I wanted!" Lilo argued.

The woman sighed. "Fine." she told her and the door of the pound opened. The blue 'thing' wandered off the porch and growled at something on top of the hill. None of them could see anything.

"Bad dog." the lady came out of the pound and squirted him with a water bottle.

"Stitch isn't a bad dog!" the girl screamed at her. Nani griamced and helped Lilo and 'Stitch into the car, drving off, not realizing that Zigfeld had snuck past them, picked their lock on the trunk, and had fit all four of them into the truck of the car.

"Get your elbow out of my eye." Demyx complained.

"Get your foot out of my stomach and I will." Luc replied.

* * *

Next chapter: They meet Lilo and Stitch, helping the little girl make her dog a respectable citizen is harder than it sounds, especially when he's an alien.

Thank you for reading. I apologize big time for making all of you wait forever to get this out. Please forgive me. And leave feedback in a review if you see spelling mistakes, other mistakes, cause I know there are. I don't bite.


	37. Bullies and Trunks of Cars

Well, I got a pretty motivational review to get this chapter up. And yes, it's not a threat, it's a promise. But as a author I owe it to my readers to write this.

Lilo: Lookingatthemoon doesn't own anything except her characters, not characters like Stitch and me, cause we belong to disney.

Nani: Lilo! I thought I told you not to talk to strangers!

Lilo: Sowwy.

Chapter 37

The red car haulted at a two story, white house surrounded with sceanic trees and floral scents. The four heroes which had previously been stuffed in the trunk of the automobile. They waited until they were sure that the three occupants of the car had entered their home before popping the trunk door opene and collapsing out.

"Ow. Bad idea." Zigfeld complained.

"Just like the many others that you've come up with." Axel told him, rubbing his sore back and crackeding his joints and stood up straighter, making his back crack all the way.

"Like what?" the cat boy asked defensively.

"Staling fish, doing loops in with the gummi ship, trying to steal Ravyn's shoe wheels and taking them for a test run, let's not go down the whole list I have." Axel listed off.

"Let's just stop arguing and let's get out of here before they get back." Luc told them, rubbing his stomach where Demyx's foot had previously been. Demys was rubbing his left eye. The four of them quickly moved into the bushes, Zigfeld snezing. The others glared at him.

"What? Sorry If I happen to be allergic." he complained.

"Sssh." Luc whispered. The girl in the red dress came out of the house with the blue dog.

"Okay. Nani wants you to be a model citizen. Elvis Presley was a model citizen." Lilo told 'Stitch'. "I've compiled a list of his traits for you to practice." the blue thing stared at her confused. She brought a record player off the deck and set out, pressing a button. A song started, glitched and stopped. Stitch moved the needle on the player and stuck a claw of it.

"No! Don't do that!" she grabbed his nose and pulled. His mouth opened and the song played loud and clear. She gasped.

"Nani!" she ran into the house, record player and Stitch behind her. Luc and the others just shared a look and blinked a few times.

"He's an alien." Axel announced.

* * *

Days past, and the four of them didn't have any luck finding the keyhole that they were looking for. They had all moved on to lounging about the island until something happened. This is how they officially met Lilo and Stitch. They were walking a back alley when they ran into a group of four or five girl and the two they had seen a few days ago.

"Are sure that's a dog. He sure is ugly." One of them with orange hair asked Lilo.

"Yeah." the girls behind the first speaker drawled.

"Yeah he's dog, he's my dog." the girls continued to bother Lilo until Zigfeld got irritated and stomped over to them.

"Hey! Leave her alone. If you want to pick one someone, pick on each other." he told them. "She has as glasses!" He pointed at the one girl who had pointed out Stitch's not so attractive appearance. "And she's short, and your hair is ugly." he pointed at girl as he pointed something wrong with them. The ran away after they had all been humiliated. Axel, Luc, and Demyx watched this scene in amazement.

"Thank you, mister." Lilo thanked him.

"You're very welcome. My name is Zigfeld." Zigfeld told her. He waved at Stitch, clearly afraid of being bit. Luc and the other walked up to them.

"Zigfeld? That's a neat name. My name's Lilo." she stuck her small hand out and Zigfeld shook it. Stitch just watched the other three. Lilo followed his gaze. "Are you his friends?" she asked.

"Yeah. My name's Luc." the boy introduced himself. He pointed at Axel and Demyx. "Axel's the one with the mess of red hair, and Demyx is the blonde." he told her.

"Hi! My name is Lilo. And this is my puppy, Stitch." the girl told them happily. "I'm going to visit my sister at work. You wanna come with?" They all nodded.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Zigfeld insulted a few bullies and you thought that he and his other friends could be friends with you?" Nani asked her sister.

"Yup!" the girl nodded excitingly.

"Whatever. So why are you and Stitch and you're new friends here?" the woman asked her.

"Stitch is troubled. He needs desserts!" Lilo raised her arms over her head and the four laughed.

"Coming right up." Nani sighed. Lilo watched the fire juggler onstage and didn't notice when Stitch crept over to a table with two obnoxiously preportioned being sat. the woman was ourageously skinny and the man was very large. Stitch growled and bit the woman in the face. Lilo heard the comotion and ran to get her dog. Luc, Zigfeld, Axel and Demyx followed her. The manager of the store was complaining to Nani and requested that Lilo and her dog left. The four stayed and watched Nani sigh and followed her boss.

"Boss, I'm sorry, I just don't know what came over the dog. He's new and-" she tried to explain.

"Your sister and her dog are never allowed her again." he told her strickly.

"Then I quit." she told him simply.

"No, you're fired." he removed her nametag forcfully and she sighed and threw down her towel and notepad, leaving the resturant. Luc and his friends followed her.

"Don't tell me, you don't have a place to stay." she asked them.

"Actually, yes, but it's kind of hard to explain..." Luc answered for them.

* * *

Hopefully that's good enough for you... Please review? You'll be praised with words and glories?


	38. Flights and Happy Endings

* * *

Oh geez… What do I have to say

Oh geez… What do I have to say? Um… that joining the marching band wasn't a smart choice on my part, maybe? But I am happy to announce that there was reader that reviewed, even though I was MIA…. But here we go again…

Chapter 38

Luc opened eyes to a scream and loud barking noises. He grumbled before pushing himself off of his face and looked outside. Lilo and Stitch seemed to be fighting a giant blue blob.

"Jumba!" a small twig like firgure that wobbled on her three feet and was about to be tobbled by it's large head squeeled.

"Stay out of this Pleakly. All I want it to take my expirement back and to correct it." the blob smacked the yellow thing out of the way. "Now com here, 626. I can make you stronger. And less cute and fluffy." he cooed.

"I like being cute and fluffy!" Stitch cackled and launched a snapped tree trunk at him. Luc cringed at the sudden appearance of fire and water, followed by a cat hiss. He pulled himself onto the widowsill and took a jump down to the ground, landing clumsily on his feet.

"Luc! Finally!" Axel shouted over to him. He was fighting heartless with oddly shaped heads and gangly bodies.

"What's going on?" he shouted back , blocking an attack from an enemy.

"These creepy things showed up with this huge alien guy and some girl!" Zigfeld replied, jumping over some heartless to reach him. "They're here for Lilo and Stitch."

"Both of them? Stitch I can understand, but Lilo?" Luc asked him clearing a path to Axel and Demyx.

"She's got a pretty pure heart." Demyx explained, using a wave to clear a way to Lilo and the others, only to find both the little girl and the blue pet gone.

"Where did they take her?" Nani was screaming at the two aliens who stood dazed.

"Gantu took them both." Pleakly answered solemnly.

"I want her back." the woman hollered.

"I think I have a way." Jumba tapped his chin.

* * *

"Now this is the most careless thing I've done." Luc shouted excitedly as his feet planted him on top of a red spaced ship courteousty of Jumba and Pleakly.

"We are approaching. Hold tight." Zigfeld announced, relaying what he heard in the ear piece.

"Got it." the blonde held tight as the ship took a lurch forward and apprached the black and yellow ship of the Gantu guy. The boy could see Lilo and Stitch trapped in a container in the back. As the ship passed the other the boy took a leap and landed on the top of the quickly manuvering ship. He gripped tightly as the ship sped up to force him off. He forced his eyes up to meet those of crimson. He gasped as her pulled away from the slice of a keyblade of black and violet.

"So you are the keyblade wielder in this group, huh?" a girl in a average height and spikey, short hair regared him with disgust. "This 'ought to be good." She took a stance holding her sword out towards him. She lunged and Luc had a hard time avoiding her attacks. He blocked one and grabbed her wrist.

"Who are you!?" Luc shouted and she grinned maliciously.

"I'm Blak Rein. I am Mathew's second in command." She let loose of her weapon and grabbed Luc's wrist and squeezed it tightly, threatening to snap it. Luc cried out in pain and jummped back, releasing her and his keyblade disappearing and clutched his surely sprained wrist. The girl regarded him with distasteful glances. Her keyblade floated by itself by her side. She slowly grinned and pulled her hand up sharply as thorns of darkness came from her shadow and rushed at him. Luc put his hands out to block the blow that never came.

"Sorry, scared of heights." Zigfeld shouted, his own chadow powers blocking hers.

"Scared me to death." Luc shook his head.

"Now who is this shady character?" Axel regarded the girl, swinging his weapons around carefully.

"She's too strong." Demyx gasped. Everyone regarded him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Axel snapped at him.

"She's too powerful for us. If Ravyn was stilll here it'd be a snap but she's just to strong." the water controler explained.

"Not anymore!" a voice came from behind the girl. Blak Rein snapped her vission behind her to watch as a giant piece of the ship was hurled into her. She teleported at what seemed to be the last moment. Axel and Demyx were already on top of it and were hurling elemental spells her way. She struggled to block with her arms and keyblade as a shadow appeared behind her and held her still. Zigfeld grinned evily.

"Get her, Luc!" he shouted. The boy nodded and summoned his keyblade and ran towards her, preparinghimself for a finishing strike. She teleported out of Zigfeld's arm and the boy hurridely stopped himself from hurting the cat boy.

"You have proved yourself a challenge." her voice rang above their heads. "But I will be stronger when we next meet." she warned.

"That was something." Axel panted, Demyx nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me retrieve my sister." Nani said for waht seemed the thousandth time.

"No problem." Luc told her, cradling his broken wrist from Blak Rein.

"If you ever need something, use this." Jumba handed the boy a small charm. "Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you. We'll be off." Luc waved them good by before jumping on to the ladder to the gummi ship. He sighed and looked around beofer noticing something shiny in the distance. The keyblade appeared in his hand and he held it parallel to the glowing hole. A beam shot out and sealed it.

* * *

Yes! I did it! I got you a new chapter! And if you review, I won't have to sic Blak Rein on you.

Black Rein: Glares

Sorry. Still, you guys are open to give feedback, and submit your own idea for a villian. Oh, and do try to guess who Blak Rein is, It's kind of easy...


	39. Behind the Scenes

Okay, So I got swallowed by school, and this has been needed for a long time. This chapter takes a look into the evil head quarters. This chapter is where it gets 'spicy'.

Zigfeld: She doesn't own anything except her original characters. That doesn't include some of the villians in this fic.

Thank you Ryuk The Black Moon of Shadows and long time ago idea submitter, Bandor Tentis for your villian characters who will be introduced.

Chapter 39

Blak Rein stumbled into the Black Palace, her arm gripping her waist. "Mathew! You lousy piece of meat!" she screeched. As soon as she did, the aforementioned stepped out, revealing himself.

"What is it, Rein?" he scowled. His dark colors blended with the surroundings of the room.

"You never told me that there were former Organization members with the boy." she hissed, her wound sparking shut.

"I thought you'd be more than capable to handle it." he examined his fingers nails. "I see I was wrong." he added.

"I thought you would be capable enough to lead us, but I guess not. Mecaenus." Blak scowled. He growled.

"You knew this whole time?" he looked at her with maliciousness.

"Why wouldn't I?" she responded. "I'm strong enough to take down you. And if you were wise you'd listen to everythine I'm about to say."

"How dare you-" he growled in his throat, growing enraged. She striked him down.

"Now you listen. I'm taking over this organization. And you're going to do as I tell you." She grabbed him by the collar. "And if I say 'fetch' you will. Hear me?" Mathew nodded reluctantly. "And I have some new friends who will be my second and third in command." she dropped him onto the floor as two new figures walked into the room. One had extremely pale skin that almost glittered with water. His pale blue eyes and light blue hair matched the band on his wrist and on his ankle. Then man standing next to him was of extreme height, and had darker skin, his gruff looks giving a look mysteriousness to him, as well as the black double pointed cowboy hat and long dark trench coat that went to the floor.

"This is Sulia." Rein introduced, indicating to the pale blue themed man, "and Denzon." she pointed to the other. "We'll be in charge, so you better tell Nikolas and Vycrian that they'll have to report to me, first." Rein kicked him away.

"Genuine cruelty, might I say." Sulia told her, avoiding taking to many steps on the dark tiles.

"Although, I suggest just getting rid of the small fries." Denzon told her lazily.

"All in good time. All in good time." Rein told him, sitting herself in Mathew's old seat.

"I say this place needs a new interior design." Sulia observed distastefully.

"Go for it." Blak Rein responded emotionlessly.

"Something seems to be wrong with you. What is it?" Denzon crouched in a realized position to be at her eyes level.

"Oh, nothing." she lied. She was thinking back to the fight with the keyblader.

_"Get her, Luc!" the cat boy shouted. The boy nodded and summoned his keyblade and ran towards Blak Rein, preparing himself for a finishing strike. She teleported out of Zigfeld's arm and the boy hurridely stopped himself from hurting the cat boy._

_"You have proved yourself a challenge." her voice rang above their heads. "But I will be stronger when we next meet." she warned._

Thinking back, Blak Rein didn't think that she really tried to hurt him. Like something was stopping her.

"Just, wait, I'll be ready." she muttered uner her breath.

* * *

Sorry, it's really short, but I thought I'd get a little feedback. This chapter was meant to show the softer side of Blak Rein. She's not just a Queen B. She's got feelings. Please Review. Happy Thanksgiving.


	40. When Promises and Captures are Made

Okay... I realize that an update once a month isn't very nice... I'm trying, really. I just can't get any inspiration. Which is pretty good I went almost 40 chapters without forgetting what I wanted to write. Well, now I remember and I am getting this updated for you guys.

Blak Rein: She owns nothing, the little miscreant.

I thought we agreed to stop using mean names for each others.

Blak Rein: No, you did, I just nodded and thus, I will continue to call you whatever I want.

You little- nevermind. Here you go.

Chapter 40

Luc was swilveling back and forth in his chair. His arm was hurting slightly from the break. It had been healed and everything, but it had been healing wrong in the first place. Demyx had made the makeshift cast and now Luc was unable to do many things with his right hand, like eat, open doors, use a keyblade, the last being a very important detail.

"Don't look so down, Luc. It should heal fasters than it usually does." Axel tried to cheer him up. The ship was on autopilot.

"This is ridiculous. It probably wasn't even healing wrong. Demyx is just pushy." Luc muttered in response. The red head laughed and just patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Look at it this way, when go up against that creepy chick again, you have something to protect your arm." Axel joked. The boy looked at him with a small grin on his face.

"Whatever. So where are we?" Zigfeld perked up at his question. The cat boy ran to the large computer that was set up at the front bow of the ship.

"According to this..." the boy looked around abit before pressing a button. The screen buzzed before A image of Leon popped up on the screen. Zigfeld screamed and fell to the ground. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Leon!" Luc waved with his broken arm.

"What happened to you kid?" the man with the scar asked him, an eyebrow raised.

"We met this creepy chick. I think her name was Blak Rein or something. She got in a fight with us and unfortunately broke Luc's arm." demyx walked into the room. "I have theory, but I'll have to be sure that that's her." the water controller added.

"Well, you better hope that arm gets better real quick." Leon told him. "We recievec a message from the others. They found the hideout."

* * *

"Sora, stop being so pushy!" Kairi whined as the brunette kept nudging her when he tried to get her to move. To infiltrate the headquarters, cloud had put them in a air conditioning shaft and sent them on their way. The other two would bust their way into the hideout by force.

"Sorry. I can't help it if we have to kept moving." Sora replied. "Just keep it quiet. We don't want to be heard. Sora motioned for her to turn a corner up ahead. The red haired girl kept moving until she felt the shaftshake.

"Sora!" she yelped. The area in front of her shattered. The brunette jumped as the empty space behind him began to get humid and water camebusting around the corner, sweeping them both towards the opening, onto the floor and in a heap of limbs and water.

"Well, look what we have here, Denzon. Intruders?" the both of them looked up to the pale man who was standing next to who they presumed to be Denzon. Sora scrambled up just as Denzon kicked him down again.

"I wouldn't move." Denzon told him fiercly, grabbing the back of the boy's shirt and yanking Kairi up by her arm. "Let's take them to the boss." the tall man told the other.

"Sure thing."

* * *

"How come we are the last people to know?!" Luc scrambled out of the chair.

"We just heard ourselves." Leon replied. "And a few minutes won't hurt you. I forgot to mention that there is a hyper drive mode on your gummi. Just set the coordinates and it will take you there." he opened the file onto their screen. "We'll meet you there." the screen went blank. Luc jumped up to the computer.

"Let's get going!" he told the others. They looked back at him with unsure looks.

"But Luc- your arm." Demyx began.

"I don't care about my freaking arm! I'll cut the cast off if I have to. I'm going." The boy replied fiercely. He went back to entering the coordinates. Axel walked up behind the boy.

"You really that devoted to saving her?" the red head asked him . When the boy nodded, the former organization member simply picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I woun't give up!" when Luc was finally set down the chair Demyx grabbed hi arm.

"Well, if you're that devoted, so are we. Let us handle the coordinates. You just ge that cast off." Axel told him, grinning, he waved a finger and Zigfeld snapped to attention and trotted over to the machine, typing the numbers and letters into the key. Demyx started removing the cast by wetting it down and piecing it off.

"We realize that you really want to save her, but if she's not herself when we see her, you may not want to, you just have to keep with your devotion." Demyx talked to him gently. Luc nodded, not quite sure what he was talking about, but decided he keep with that.

"Yeah. I will."

* * *

Yay! Update. I tried really hard not to spoil anything in this chapter. I really want you guys to review and give me feedback. If you do, I might get my updates faster. Please review.


	41. What's going on?

Well, I can tell you that I have been considering this chapter for quite some time, and now I feel adequete to update. I realize that this has been long overdue.

Ravyn: Well, when do I get to come back?

This chapter. Have patience. This chapter is a doozy.

Sora: Where the hell did we go?

All will be explained.

Axel: What's with the all knowing manner voice.

It fits, doesn't it?

Zigfeld: Whatever. Even though lookingatthemoon as been absent from this story, she hasn't suddenly acquired anything from Kingdom hearts and Disney and squareenix companies.

Chapter **What the heck is going on?**

Luc and his friends arrived after a shocking trip. They stumbled around a bit, quite disorientated.

"That's the last time I fly." Zigfeld shook out his shirt.

"At least we're alive." Axel commented.

"About time!" they all turned to see Yuffie. She was very flustered.

"Well you see..." Luc started.

"What she means id that we've been worried. Sora and Kairi have gone missing." Leon spoke up from the crowd of all the people together.

"Gone missing? What happened?" Riku exclaimed.

"I sent them inside to infiltrate the place from the inside, and they should have sent the signal by now." Cloud told him.

"Well then let's break in!" the silver haired boy argued.

"That would work if the doors weren't so strong." the swordsman replied.

"I know what to do." Nycki walked over to the door and removed a large rocket shooter off her back. Loading a explosive into it, she aimed. "Stand back!" she fired and it hit the door and blew it into pieces. Everyone stared.

"Awesome!" Sokari cheered. Everyone then nodded to each other and formed groups and entered the creepy looking building with high ceilings and pillars.

"It seems so empty." Yuffie commented.

"Well, look who decided to finally show up." a malicious voice came from the front of the room. Everyone's eyes adjusted to the light to see Nycolas facing them with dark eyes. "We've been expecting you."

"Indeed we have." another, female voice came next. Vycrain stepped into the view beside him.

"How'd you know we'd come?" Leon questioned.

"The boy is connected to the girl, it's simple math. We she goes, he follows." the woman replied.

"Where is she!?" Luc shouted. He was quickly losing his patience with them.

"Well well. Isn't he impatient." Nycolas smirked. "I could lead you to her, if you all gave me your weapons."

""How stupid do you think we are?" Sokari shouted.

"Stubborn, huh? Well then." the boy drew his blade. Vycrain did the same.

"Luc, take some of the others and run ahead. I will stay behind with Sokari to get rid of these people." Riku told the boy.

"Not just you two." Leon huffed and drew his gunblade.

"Take care." Luc waved his hand and the others ran with him around a corner.

"Well, I guess you'll be fun enough. Misstress will have fun with them." Vycrain licked her lips.

* * *

"How many tunnels are there here?" Zigfeld cowered as another spiderweb fell on him.

"Many many many tunnels." a deep voice came from behind the group. Mathew stood, his head bowed. The most strange thing was his ankle. It had a strong iron chain attached to it., which was connected to the wall.

"Mathew? What the heck is going on?" Luc shouted.

"I expected to control Blak Rein. But she fought back. She overthrew me with her new servants and chained me here to waste away." he replied, sorrowfully.

"Tell us where she is!" Luc shouted.

"Who?" the man replied.

"Ravyn." the boy told him, grinding his teeth.

"Foolish, you haven't realized, have you?" Mathew looked up at him with green eyes.

"What?" the gourp stared.

"I wouldn't know a thing. Mecaenus is gone from me." the suddenly small boy whimpered. "I had all the power, and now nothing."

"Where is she Mathew." Nycki asked him again.

"There is no Ravyn, just Blak Rein." he told them and his head suddenly feel limply to the side.

"Poor things, never knew what kind of life he couold of had thanks to Macaenus." Demyx shook his head.

"We need to keep moving." Luc urged.

"Yes you do." a hideously drowned voice called from a corner of the dungeon. A man with pale skin and ble clothing.

"You're the boy? How disappointing." Sulia drawled.

"Out of our way!" Axel threatened.

"Hm. What about your friends?" a wall disolved with an image of Sora and Kairi in a large ballroom area. "Don't you want to save them?"

"What have you done with them?" Luc demanded.

"Nothing yet, isn't that right, Denzon?" another person appeared in the room.

"Luc, run ahead. I have a feeling it'll take more than just a couple people to take care of these guys." Demyx told the boy. "Get Ravyn out of there alive.

Luc reluctantly nodded his head, running down the open corridor.

"Things are going according to plan, aren't they, Sulia." the man in the hat smirked.

"Indeed."

* * *

Luc reached the last room in the large castle. It was a cavornous ballroom with a black hrone sitting at the front. Blak Rein sat comfortably on it, her head resting on her right palm.

"Well, if it isn't my little play toy." she smiled.

"Knock it off, where is Ravyn?" Luc demanded. "And Sora and Kairi."

"Well your two friends are being held ina cozy corner of the room." the girl stood from her throne. "And who is this 'Ravyn'? Am I supposed to know her?" the girl put her hands on her hips.

"Cut the crap! I know she's here." Luc shouted.

"Ah, well. First I must have Luic." she told him stubbornly. "Oh Luic." she sang out. Luc felt a pang in his chest. 'Fight her. She's no longer the same girl she was.' Luicc's voice rang in his head. Blak Rein acted as is she oculd hear it.

"What do you mean?" Luc asked him.

"He means I'm no longer Ravyn, I am Blak Rein. And you shall be my king, once I awaken Luic's true nature." she opened her arms wide. "To me my prince."

Luc glared at her and drew his keyblade. "Never." he spat. She grinned.

"Just how I like it." she drew he blade as well. "To get the girl, you have to kill her." she taunted.

"It's better than seeing her like she is. Evil." he brought his keyblade up and charged, as she shared one more smirk with herself.

* * *

Well, I did pretty good. This was a weird chapter. More fights next time. Please Review.


	42. What the Light Can Do

Okay... Well no surprise... I didn't udpate very fast. From now on I will try to get things a little better managed. But this is when some epic battles take place.

Ravyn: You made me evil.

It was for the best.

Ravyn: Evil. How could you.

It will all be explained very soon.

Ravyn: Whatever. This imbecile owns nothing except her characters, and not even all the OCs in this fic. Sokari, Sulia, and Denzon all belong to someone else.

Imbecile? I'll teach you...

The battles are as follows.

Leon, Sokari, Riku, Nycki vs Nycolas and Vycrain

Axel, Demyx, Yuffie, Cloud vs Sulia and Denzon

Luc vs Blak Rein

Chapter 42

"Foolish sister. You really think that you and your weapons could stop us." Nycolas taunted his sister. She had used most of her ammunition.

"It's not just me. I have my friends and allies to help me. " she told him, drawing her last weapon, a sword.

"And he has me." Vycrain smirked from beside him, her weapon loose in her arm.

"You guys are nothing compared to us." Nycolas smiled wickedly.

"The darkness has nothing or you." Riku told him, summoning up power in his blade.

"It seemed to do wonders for you." the evil boy retorted.

"It drains from you. Wears you out until you have no heart left." the silver haired boy portested. "The darkness only wishes to swallow you."

"You never lived up to the potential you had!" he was met with a snarl and blocked a strong blow from Nycolas.

"You'll never reach the goals that you could have." Vycrain created a small armada of heartless that spread out to attack Leon and Sokari. The two were having little difficulty taking care of the heartless until the came in waves faster than they could handle.

"You two never understood anything." Nycki swiped her blade at Vycrain's throat.

* * *

"It's interesting, finding another water user. So few of use." Sulia cackled and Demyx coun tered water with water. Yuffie was by his side trying to throw stars and shuriken in between the waves, but failing miserably. Axel and Cloud teamed up to take on the brute strength of Denzon.

"Less talk, more kill!" Denzon shouted to his partner and sent a shoakwave through the room torwards his opponents. Cloud jumped up and tried to hit the man with his buster sword while Axel blocked with his fire and spun his chakram around his fingertips, fire dancing wildly.

Demyx managed to give Yuffie an opening for her to disapear in the smoke and get the water wielder in the back. But He disappeared in a water drop manner and dodged effectively.

"You guys won't give up, will you." the two villians cackled between them. They weren't letting down any defenses.

"Not until you do." Axel replied, his chakram meeting Denzon in the arm, burning the flesh and cutting at the same time.

"Because where there is darkness..." Cloud got a hit in.

"... There is light." Yuffie's star connected with her target as the water over whelmed him.

* * *

Luc grudgingly crawled onto his elbows and glared at the dark aura surrounding the girl in front of him.

"Luic." she crowed again. "Come to me my love." the pain returned and Luc groaned.

"He's not going to listen to you." Luc spat and rose to his knees, only to be kicked down by Blak Rein. She crouched by him, her mouth by his ear.

"Why do you continue to fight? There is nothing for you here." she put a hand to her heart.

"Thaat's not true. There was a girl. A girl who tormented me. Who I tormented. Who beat me. Who loved me. Who I loved."

"You foolish boy. She's gone. Dead. Sucumbed to the darkness." the girl stood and kicked him in the side, rolling him onto his back to face her.

"There is no such thing. Because where there is darkness..." he told her.

* * *

"There is light." Nycki stood over a defeated Vycrain. Her heartless gone.

"And though the darkness may chill you.." Riku stood over the beaten Nykolas with a grim expression.

* * *

"The light will be your warmth." Axel spoke as he removed his Chakram from a fading Denzon.

"And though the darkness is tempting..." Yuffie looked over the sprawled out figure of Sulia.

* * *

"The light is sweeter." Luc's eyes died, the fire and light in them gone. Blak Rein stepped back and growled.

"I will not wait to rule!" she gathered the darkness in her fist and pounded into Luc's chest, over his heart. His eyes fluttered open to the green of Luic's. "My love." she smiled wickedly. "We can rule together now."

"But you gorfet my love, you may have been corrupted by the darkness, but I am pure light." at his words streams of light began to leak from every pore of his body. When one hit the girl she would scream.

"No! This isn't how it ends!" she screamed.

_"Yes it is." _a dead voice called from the dark recess of her mind. Light began to fill her eyes and her vision began to swim. _"Give it up, we won, you lost."_ Blak rein collapsed defeated by her one weakness that she thought didn't exist in her anymore.

**_The light._**

* * *

I know, crappy ending to the chapter. About two more chapters, and then it's over! TT TT. Sorry it's taking so long for me to update, but maybe a few reviews would encourage me... please??


End file.
